


Do Outro Lado

by Melloishy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, TobiIzu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Uma guerra nunca tem apenas dois lados, duas razões opostas ou amor e ódio idênticos regendo as ações dos envolvidos. Todos os shinobi desejavam a vitória, mas cada um carregava um motivo para levantar suas espadas e kunais. Tobirama e Izuna não eram diferentes. Ambos queriam a vitória para seus clãs, mas enquanto um desejava apenas a paz e ordem, o outro se perdia no desejo de vingança que há muito o abraçava.Eles tinham motivos diferentes, desconhecidos um pelo outro, mas uma inesperada parceria os obrigou a conhecer o lado inimigo, e a vontade crescente de poder ver e saber muito mais sobre quem havia se tornado seu inimigo desde a infância, agitou o mundo do Senju e Uchiha, que se perguntavam se era possível estarem do mesmo lado, mesmo sendo tão diferentes e estando separados por algo tão difícil de ignorar; por uma pilha de corpos.





	1. Prólogo

Andar no escuro nunca fora um problema para Tobirama. Ele era ágil como um felino e o mesmo podia dizer de sua visão e habilidade para se esconder em lugares estreitos. Ele gostava de se gabar de suas habilidades sempre que surgia a oportunidade, principalmente se na mesma ocasião pudesse mostrar a seus irmãos o quanto era incrível. Ele ria da expressão de admiração de Itama e provocava Kawarama e Hashirama pela pouca velocidade, que para as idades de ambos, atingiam uma velocidade impressionante, mas não para Tobirama. Ele era o melhor na rapidez, era furtivo; era o que ele pensava, pelo menos até aquele momento.

          O jovem Senju andava desajeitadamente sobre o chão barroso da floresta, tentando desviar dos galhos das árvores que insistentemente tentavam agarrar o pequeno corpo para puxá-lo para trás. Curtos cortes foram feitos nas bochechas e sobre as pernas descobertas pelo kimono negro que usava, fazendo-o se arrepender de ter insistido tanto em escolher as próprias vestes para aquela noite — o kimono estava curto demais para ele.

          Tobirama bufou de raiva, parando por um momento e ajeitando os cabelos que estavam bagunçados e com pequenas folhas presas aos fios brancos.

          Fugir nunca havia sido tão difícil como naquela noite. A lama criada pela chuva de horas atrás dificultou seus passos juntamente com as vestes das quais não estava acostumado a usar para aventuras como aquela, que seguia para onde nunca havia ousado pisar antes. Tobirama nem ao menos deveria estar do lado de fora. Ele não sabia muito bem aonde estava indo, apenas queria se afastar o quanto fosse possível.

          Era Natal, e os Senju estavam reunidos para celebrar aquele dia. Tobirama gostava do Natal, porém, naquele dia em especial, a data não estava tão alegre como costumava ser. Seus pais haviam viajado, deixando ele e seus irmãos aos cuidados dos empregados da casa. Tobirama não entendia como poderiam deixá-los em uma data que costumava ser tão importante para a família; Hashirama, seu irmão mais velho, dizia que quando Tobirama fosse mais velho, entenderia.

          Tobirama riu sozinho, passando a andar devagar pela floresta.

          Hashirama agia como um adulto quando era apenas um ano mais velho que ele próprio, e se perguntava o que um garoto de dez anos saberia mais que um que tinha nove.

          Tobirama se irritava com aquela superioridade com que os mais velhos que ele o olhavam. Nos olhares de alguns, havia autoridade, em outros, era como se ele fosse a coisa mais fofa que já haviam visto. Este último era o que mais o irritava, e era o que se via com frequência na festa daquela noite.

          Seus pais não chegaram a tempo de recepcionar seus próprios convidados para a festa natalina, então Tobirama e seus irmãos ficaram responsáveis pela distração dos presentes. Não aguentava mais toda aquela atenção, falsa simpatia e apertos em suas bochechas que ainda podia sentir que latejavam enquanto adentrava ainda mais na floresta.

          Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o folego. Sem perceber havia andado mais que o esperado. Parou por um instante, pensando em que faria a seguir. Seu plano era fugir da festa sufocante, mas não havia pensado para onde. E foi depois de longos minutos que realmente se atentou que estava extremamente frio, escuro e tinha  _nada_  para fazer ali.

          Tobirama bateu o pé com força sobre o chão e cruzou os braços, irritado consigo mesmo. Estava prestes a dar as costas, voltar para casa, e se tivesse sorte, conseguir ir até seu quarto sem ser notado, porém, o som que ouviu a poucos metros dali o fez parar imediatamente.

          Ele se virou, encarando o breu à frente, e foi recebido com silêncio. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, confuso. Pensou ter sido sua imaginação, mas logo o pensamento foi anulado, quando ouviu mais uma vez o som vir da mesma direção.

          O som se assemelhava a soluços.

          Tobirama permaneceu parado, pensando se deveria ou não seguir o som do choro, afinal, se alguém estava ali, era porque não queria ser visto.  _Ou talvez esteja machucado?_  Pensou Tobirama.

          O jovem Senju respirou fundo, juntando coragem, e andou pela floresta escura, pensando que, se a pessoa estava machucada, precisaria de ajuda.

          A medida em que foi se aproximando, as árvores foram diminuindo, a luz da lua iluminando melhor o caminho, e o som do choro se tornando ainda mais alto. Ao andar um pouco mais para a frente, Tobirama se viu quase livre das árvores, e um pequeno campo coberto com grama alcançou suas vistas. A lua iluminava muito bem aquele local, e finalmente Tobirama pode enxergar com clareza o que tinha à sua volta.

          Um pouco à frente havia um garoto, tão pequeno quanto ele mesmo, e imediatamente pode notar que era dele que os altos soluços vinham.

          Tobirama se aproximou devagar, tentando tomar cuidado para não assustá-lo, e parou ao lado do garoto de cabelos negros, que estava sentando sobre o gramado, com as pernas cruzadas e as pequenas mãos cobrindo o rosto corado.

          — Você está bem? — Perguntou Tobirama, impaciente por não ter sido notado imediatamente.

          O garoto retirou as mãos sobre o rosto rapidamente e o olhou assustado. Tobirama riu da cara de espanto do outro e se abaixou, colocando um dos joelhos sobre o chão e apoiando o braço sobre a outra perna que o mantinha equilibrado.

          — Está machucado? — Tobirama insistiu em receber uma resposta. O garoto balançou a cabeça, negando estar machucado e Tobirama suspirou aliviado. — Então vou deixá-lo sozinho, garoto. Não se incomode comigo.

          Tobirama fez menção em se levantar, porém uma das mãos pálidas do garoto segurou a barra de seu kimono. O Senju levantou uma das sobrancelhas, intrigado com o motivo do outro o segurar, e quando tentou perguntar a ele, foi interrompido pela voz baixa do garoto de cabelos negros.

          — Você está machucado — disse o garoto, apontando para o próprio rosto, indicando o local onde Tobirama tinha pequenos cortes.

          — Ah, isso? Não é nada. São pequenos arranhões que ganhei andando entre as árvores — Tobirama disse simplista, realmente não se importando com os machucados. Seus olhos voltaram a encarar os que estavam à sua frente, os observou avermelhados pelo choro. Se sentiu incomodado. — Tem certeza de que está bem?

          Normalmente não era tão curioso sobre os problemas dos outros, mas se perguntava o que faria um garoto chorar tão tristemente daquela maneira. Aquilo soava estranho para o pequeno Senju, afinal, garotos não choravam, não é mesmo?

          O pequeno de cabelos negros balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando estar bem. Tobirama ficou em silêncio, pensando consigo mesmo se deveria deixá-lo sozinho ali. Voltou-se para o garoto, e ele ainda o olhava com os olhos tristes. Tobirama suspirou cansado e se sentou sobre a grama, deixando as pernas esticadas para frente e os braços apoiando seu peso atrás de si.

          — Por que não está com a sua família? É Natal — Tobirama voltou ao interrogatório enquanto olhava as árvores distantes à frente.

          — Você também não está com a sua — disse o garoto em tom baixo, passando a brincar com os próprios dedos.

          — Não foi isso que te perguntei, garoto — Tobirama tentava segurar a irritação.

          — E eu não disse que estava respondendo a sua pergunta — o garoto rebateu, virando o rosto para Tobirama e sorrindo fraco.

          O pequeno Senju bufou em resposta e se jogou sobre a grama, deitando sobre ela, não se importando em sentir suas costas frias pela umidade, e passando a observar o céu com poucas estrelas daquela noite. Estava realmente frio, e Tobirama se perguntava se começaria a nevar em breve.

          O Senju voltou a olhar para garoto. Apenas suas costas estavam visíveis, porém, pôde ver que ele também encarava o céu, e sorriu minimamente. Não sabia o motivo, mas ver o garoto sorrindo o fez se sentir mais leve.

          — Este é o primeiro natal que passo sem a minha mãe — o garoto voltou a falar repentinamente. — Meu pai e irmão mais velho acabaram brigando. Meu pai saiu de casa antes da noite cair, e meu irmão está trancado no quarto dele.

          Tobirama se sentiu desconfortável com o que acabara de ouvir. Aquilo era muita informação para se dar a um estranho, ainda mais para um que acabara de conhecer.

          — Por que está me contando isso? — Perguntou Tobirama, incomodado com a sinceridade do outro.

          — Você perguntou o motivo de eu não estar com a minha família, então eu disse — o garoto respondeu, corando quando virou para encará-lo. — Você é estranho — ele gaguejou o insulto enquanto e se deitava ao lado de Tobirama.

          — Você que é! — Tobirama cerrou os punhos com irritação. — Nem ao menos fomos apresentados e me contou tudo isso sem nenhum motivo.

          — Mas foi você quem perguntou! — O garoto disse, virando o rosto para encarar Tobirama.

          O Senju também virou o rosto para respondê-lo, porém, permaneceu em silêncio quando parou para observá-lo de perto. O rosto antes pálido do garoto estava inchado e avermelhado assim como os olhos, que pareciam mais expressivos naquela pouca distância. Parecia que estava chorando por horas. Tobirama desviou o olhar, sem jeito por estarem com o rosto tão próximos, e balançou a cabeça para os lados.  _O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?_

          — Meu nome é Izuna, a propósito. Agora você me conhece — disse o garoto, bufando em seguida, e voltando a olhar para o céu.

          Ambos ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, apenas observando o céu escuro, até que os primeiros sinais de neve começaram a aparecer.

          Tobirama levantou uma das mãos para tocar os flocos de neve que caíam.

          — Você não deveria sair chorando por uma coisa tão pequena, Izuna — disse o Senju, enfim quebrando o silêncio, e novamente perdendo o controle de suas falas e se metendo onde sabia que não devia. — Homens não choram.

          — Não sou um homem, sou um garoto — disse Izuna, rindo da careta que Tobirama fez.

          — Garotos também não choram — insistiu Tobirama.

          — Quem disse?

          Izuna virou o rosto novamente.

          — Meu pai disse — respondeu também olhando para Izuna e extremamente orgulhoso por saber mais que o outro. — O seu nunca lhe ensinou isso?

          — Nunca chorei na frente do meu pai — disse Izuna, olhando para a mão de Tobirama, que estava entre os corpos. — Ele não gosta que demonstremos fraqueza perto dele.

          — Porque homens não demonstram fraqueza na frente de ninguém! — Exclamou Tobirama. — Aprenda com seu pai, Izuna.

          Tobirama ouviu Izuna rir e murmurar “homens”. O Senju juntou as sobrancelhas e revirou os olhos.

          — Garotos também não — explicou e respirou fundo quando ouviu mais um riso. — Você está se divertindo com isso, não é?

          — Sim — respondeu Izuna, sorrindo e voltando a olhar para o rosto de Tobirama. — Obrigado — sussurrou ao virar o corpo na mesma direção em que olhava. — Como você se chama?

          O Senju abriu a boca para falar, mas logo a fechou. Ele não deveria dizer. Seu pai o proibira de pronunciá-lo fora de casa, alegando ser perigoso. O motivo Tobirama desconhecia, mas ele sempre o obedeceu, e foi a primeira vez que pensou que aquela ordem não se aplicava. Izuna parecia ser um garoto frágil e inocente, e nada perigoso, então não viu problemas em se apresentar.

          — Tobirama — disse por fim, mas sentindo a língua travar quando o sobrenome tentou sair. Ele sentiu uma estranha sensação em seu peito ao encarar os olhos curiosos ao seu lado, e suspirou fundo antes de também se virar. — Me chamo Tobirama.

          Ele não soube o motivo, mas não conseguiu se apresentar por completo, e nem ao menos notou que o garoto à sua frente também não havia se apresentado como deveria.

          Izuna sorriu largamente e logo voltou a olhar para o céu. O garoto de cabelos negros parecia ter se animado, e seus pequenos pés balançaram alegremente, enquanto murmurava alguma canção que Tobirama desconhecia.

          A neve veio com mais intensidade e com rapidez, e Tobirama pensou em ir embora. Suas roupas não eram apropriadas para aquele clima, e notou que as de Izuna eram ainda mais finas e frescas. Ele se levantou e tentou se despedir, porém, mais uma vez não conseguiu formar uma frase completa. O garoto o olhou como antes, e ainda que não estivesse mais chorando, Tobirama se sentiu mal por deixá-lo. E mais uma vez, ignorando o que seu pai havia ensinado, se deixou levar por aquele olhar e o sorriso animado quando o convidou para esperar a neve se acumular ainda mais para que pudessem brincar.

          Tobirama não gostava de brincadeiras. Ele gostava de mostrar para seus pais que era maduro, apenas cedendo vez ou outra, quando seus irmãos insistam por horas. Mas Izuna não precisou de mais que alguns minutos para convencê-lo a ficar por mais tempo, mesmo quando o chão já estava com muitas camadas de gelo.

          Eles brincaram por horas. Riram, brigaram, e brincaram mais um pouco. Tobirama nunca havia se divertido tanto quanto naquela noite, e se sentiu estranhamente desanimado quando tiveram que se separar. Ele não queria ir, mas nada disse quando Izuna estendeu a mão em sua direção em um gesto muito adulto para quem estava se divertindo demais por apenas rolar o corpo na neve.

          Com pura inocência os garotos combinaram de se reencontrar no ano seguinte, porém, o destino não foi tão divertido e acolhedor como aquela noite de Natal havia sido com ambos. Eles se reencontraram de fato, mas quando já não eram apenas Tobirama e Izuna. Quando os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, e o Senju sentiu as pernas tremerem.

          Ele havia se apresentado para o inimigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobirama sorriu enquanto apoiava as costas na parede da sala do líder dos Senju. Suas pernas estavam esticadas sobre o chão de madeira, e a postura inabitual que fazia os ombros caírem chamou a atenção do que estava logo à frente, mas ele não se importou; sequer reparou que estava sendo observado. Os sons dos passos pela casa juntamente com os das louças sendo transportadas até a sala principal, as ordens do encarregado pela organização do jantar daquela noite, e a voz do próprio irmão tagarelando chegavam próximo a suas orelhas, mas a mente de Tobirama não permitia que nada entrasse em seus ouvidos; ela estava longe desde que acordara pela manhã, perdida em lembranças que haviam acontecido em uma noite como a que estava por vir, há exatos quatorze anos.

          Ele se lembrava de como se sentiu sufocado com a atenção dos convidados, com a maneira com que era subestimado e quanto suas bochechas doeram por um bom tempo após serem apertadas pela maioria dos convidados. Também lembrava da irritação e o frio quando fugiu de suas responsabilidades no jantar de Natal dos Senju, os sons do choro de Izuna, seu sorriso animado, e principalmente, como havia se sentido livre naquela noite, podendo brincar como a criança que era, mas custava a admitir.

          Tobirama sentia falta daquela época. Não pelas brincadeiras, e muito menos por ter adoecido por conta do contato com o frio; ele sentia falta de sua ignorância, da  _inocência_. Ele se sentiu livre e feliz porque não sabia quem realmente era aquele garoto, que os Senju haviam declarado guerra contra um clã chamado Uchiha, e que Izuna era um deles. Naquela época, Tobirama finalmente entendeu o perigo que havia corrido ao quase deixar seu sobrenome ser associado à sua face.

          Butsuma queria proteger os filhos, foi o que ele pensou quando seu pai decidiu contar o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas em seguida se viu questionando o que o mais velho verdadeiramente queria.

          Ele ganhou uma armadura e sua primeira espada quando completou dez anos de idade. Hashirama já o ajudava com o treinamento básico há três anos, e a partir daquele, seu pai tomou a liderança dos treinos, que foram jogados para cima não só de Tobirama, mas também dos jovens Itama e Kawarama.

          Tobirama se lembrava de tudo. Sons, cheiros, sentimentos; com destaque em quando perdeu seus irmãos mais novos, a reação fria de seu pai... mas o que sempre se grudava na mente do segundo filho de Butsuma todo ano, naquela data em especial, era a expressão assustada de Izuna ao vê-lo em sua primeira batalha contra o clã inimigo. Aquele fora o momento exato em que sua inocência escapou de seus braços, e o deixou para trás com nada além de medo e frustração. Ele também estava assustado, surpreso e sem saber o que fazer ao ver o símbolo dos Uchiha nas vestes do garoto que deveria ser seu amigo, mas Tobirama não recuou, e não houve arrependimentos quando sua espada se chocou contra a de Izuna, que não parecia em nada com a criatura frágil e inofensiva que estava guardada em sua mente. O garoto se mostrou determinado e envolto em uma grossa camada de ódio, da qual Tobirama não entendia.  _Depois de todos esses anos, tudo o que aconteceu, eu ainda não entendo aquele momento._

          Ele não odiava Izuna. Tobirama entendia as consequências de uma guerra, e ele próprio agia de acordo com os tempos em que vivia, então, compreender a determinação dos Uchiha em proteger seu clã era natural, mas o que viu nos olhos de Izuna em sua primeira batalha ia além do desejo de segurança e poder. Izuna pareceu odiá-lo assim que viu o símbolo dos Senju gravado no happuri em sua testa.

          Izuna odiava os Senju mesmo antes de enfrentá-los, e Tobirama não fazia ideia do porquê. Eles lutavam um contra o outro por todos aqueles anos, e o Senju ainda não o conhecia de fato, e com o passar do tempo, ele passou a não ver real problema nisso. Não era preciso conhecer o coração de um guerreiro para lutar contra ele, e sabia que mesmo que se importasse em tentar conhecê-lo, seria jogar o seu tempo fora. Guerreiros fortes jamais mostravam seus corações, e Izuna havia se tornado em um deles, assim como ele próprio. Era exatamente por isso que ninguém tinha conhecimento do sentimento saudoso no peito de Tobirama, sempre que lembrava da noite em que havia conhecido Izuna. Ele sorria porque, apesar de tudo o que passou até ali, ainda havia uma lembrança pura que não era interferida por guerra ou shinobi algum; eram apenas dois garotos tentando fugir de suas vidas que eram muito mais complicadas do que imaginavam naquele momento.

          Pensar naquela noite de Natal, para Tobirama era como tirar férias. Mas aquele momento anual sempre era interrompido rapidamente. Normalmente com a guerra e algum shinobi, mas naquele instante foi um pouco diferente. Em sua frente estava sim um shinobi, o mais poderoso que o mundo conhecia, mas em seus olhos expressivos não havia sinal de guerra ou qualquer assunto parecido, e por isso o fraco sorriso de Tobirama morreu com um suspiro.

          — Tobirama, estou falando com você — o irmão de Tobirama o chamou com o tom de voz elevado, a fim de ter atenção, que conseguiu rapidamente.

          O olhar sério de Tobirama se levantou para Hashirama, vendo a testa do irmão franzir enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

          — Você irá me ajudar?

          — Não irei assumir o seu lugar no jantar. Não sou o líder — respondeu Tobirama com rispidez. Ele não havia escutado nem metade das palavras de Hashirama antes daquele momento, mas o assunto não era novidade, e perturbava Tobirama desde o começo daquela semana.

          — Por favor, Tobirama — insistiu Hashirama. — Você fica por algumas horas, e depois pode fazer o que bem entender.

          — Fique  _você_  por algumas horas e depois faça o que bem entender — respondeu Tobirama, se levantando rapidamente. — Todos irão querer saber o motivo do líder deles não estar em seu próprio jantar. E o que eu diria? Que você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer? Não seja irresponsável, An-chan!

          Naquele ano, o jantar de Natal seria menos chamativo e com convidados reduzidos a apenas dez presentes, contando com os donos da casa. Hashirama gostava de manter a tradição de sua família, mesmo com menos recursos e com mais discrição por conta dos tempos em que viviam. Uma grande festa estava fora de cogitação, pois podia chamar a atenção do inimigo, e se a verdade fosse dita, nenhum membro do clã ficava tão animado com aquela data como antigamente. Todos haviam perdido demais durantes os anos que passaram, e só queriam comemorar a data com ao menos uma noite de paz, cada um com seus pensamentos.

          — Diga que estou indisposto, ou qualquer outra coisa — disse Hashirama, se aproximando de seu irmão. — Você será o líder um dia, use esta noite como um aprendizado — ele sorriu largamente, como se fosse a melhor ideia que já tivera.

          Hashirama gostava de manter o clã unido daquela maneira, mas a verdade sobre ele mesmo também envolvia o sentimento de se isolar naquela data, tendo o menor contato com outras pessoas se fosse possível; mas não era, e ele e Tobirama eram obrigados a receber os membros mais velhos do clã em noites como aquela. A conversa seria a mesma, os planos sobre a guerra mais uma vez dominariam a casa dos que comandavam os Senju, e mais uma noite sem poder fugir daquele assunto terminaria.

          Tobirama gostava menos ainda dos jantares, mas ele não reclamava mais sobre ter que comparecer, isso quando era apenas o suporte de seu irmão em eventos como aquele. O que Hashirama pedia exigia um pouco mais do que Tobirama estava acostumado, e ele teria aceito o desafio, se o motivo oculto para o seu irmão querer tanto se ausentar não fosse tão suspeito. Ele não sabia para onde e porque Hashirama queria ir, mas Tobirama desconfiava, e o que passava por sua mente era o pior cenário possível.

          — Você não sabe disso, posso acabar morrendo antes de você — foi a resposta que Tobirama encontrou para confrontar seu irmão, e elas saíram com naturalidade.

          — Não brinque com uma coisa dessa, Tobirama! — Exclamou Hashirama, segurando os ombros de Tobirama com ambas as mãos. De repente, os olhos suplicantes se tornaram sérios e os olharam com atenção. — _Nunca_  mais diga isso.

          Hashirama apertou os músculos do irmão, se mostrando irritado com que acabara de ouvir. Tobirama desviou o olhar, ciente de que havia dito algo extremo demais, que perturbava Hashirama mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele sabia exatamente como Hashirama ficava quando o assunto era morte e seus irmãos. Haviam perdido a maioria deles na guerra, sobrando apenas os dois, o que acabou unindo ambos de modo que defenderiam um ao outro com a própria vida se fosse necessário.

          Tobirama havia falado sem pensar, sido injusto por conta da irritação que sentiu ao pensar nos motivos de Hashirama para insistir tanto naquilo.

          — Me desculpe — sussurrou Tobirama, sentindo-se arrependido. A verdade era que ele também não gostava da ideia de perder Hashirama; Tobirama o entendia. Porém, ainda assim... — Mas não irei ajudá-lo.

          O mais novo terminou de falar e olhou para Hashirama, que tinha o olhar sem sinal da irritação de antes, e completamente desanimado. Sem dizer uma única palavra a mais, Tobirama se afastou de seu irmão e se retirou do escritório. Ele estava decidido a não ceder.

***

          Ele respirou fundo duas, três, quatro vezes, e ainda assim não conseguiu se acalmar. Tobirama estava de frente a um largo espelho que ficava em seu quarto, e ajeitava nervosamente o kimono azul marinho que havia colocado minutos antes. Depois de todo o drama que havia sido sua retirada do escritório de Hashirama, acabara voltando atrás, e aceitado substituí-lo. Hashirama sempre conseguia o que queria usando aquela expressão melancólica que ele odiava.

          Tobirama rangeu os dentes, tentando reprimir a raiva. Ele desconfiava do que o irmão pretendia fazer saindo daquela maneira, e ao mesmo tempo que a raiva crescia, Tobirama também temia. Era descuidado, perigoso, e Hashirama insistia em seus erros, em seu passado, enquanto ele... mesmo desconfiado de que poderia estar certo, acabara ajudando o irmão mais uma vez.  _O que diabos estou fazendo?_

          — Da próxima vez, não cairei em suas pressões psicológicas, An-chan! — Gritou para o nada, se sentindo ainda mais idiota a cada passo que dava em direção a seus convidados.

          O Senju de cabelos brancos saiu do quarto com passos pesados e nada animados; desceu as escadas e quando pisou no último degrau, foi recebido pelos três primeiros convidados daquela noite. Eles eram velhos e nada simpáticos, mas Tobirama não ousava pensar de tal modo por muito tempo, pois a única diferença entre ele e os anciãos era a idade.

          Apesar de se sentir desconfortável no meio de tantas pessoas que queriam a atenção exclusivamente dele, Tobirama fez o que prometeu a seu irmão. Cumprimentou e deu atenção a todos quando se reuniram na mesa; conversou amigavelmente com alguns que eram um pouco mais maleáveis, inventou desculpas para a ausência do líder, e duas horas depois, estava exausto.

          Tobirama tentou pensar em uma desculpa para sair por alguns instantes, para ao menos conseguir respirar e ficar em silêncio por pouco tempo, mas sua presença foi exigida mais uma vez, quando trouxeram as bebidas para aquela noite. Todos se mostraram mais animados com o saquê em mãos ou descendo por suas gargantas com frequência, mas Tobirama se limitou ao primeiro gole, horas depois sendo amaldiçoado pela escolha de ser o único sóbrio na mesa.

          Os velhos shinobi mesmo estando tão bêbados que mal conseguiam manter as cabeças erguidas, ainda insistiam no assunto de sempre, porém, a bebida os deixou menos sérios e mais tolos, e o deboche sobre o clã Uchiha encheu a mesa de risadas e mais goles de saquê.

          Em certo momento, a presença de Tobirama não era notada por eles, que estavam ocupados demais com suas bocas venenosas e hipócritas.  _A maior parte do que criticam nos Uchiha, é o que também fazem com frequência_ , pensou Tobirama, que se levantou e em silêncio, os deixou sozinhos por um momento.

          Já era tarde, e o Senju se perguntava se Hashirama havia esquecido que havia prometido voltar para ao menos cumprimentar seus convidados. Não era como se os velhos estivessem se importando com os donos da casa naquele momento, não quando tinham a companhia da bebida — Tobirama duvidava até mesmo que se lembravam da desculpa para Hashirama não comparecer ao jantar.

_Uma missão de reconhecimento_ , pensou Tobirama, enquanto seus pés seguiam para longe dos convidados.  _Eu não sei como eles acreditaram, mas, espero que An-chan não pense que estará a salvo de perguntas. Desta vez, não poderei deixar passar._

          Hashirama colecionava escapadas sem destino conhecido por seu clã, mas nenhum deles se mostrava tão curioso e nervoso com a situação como seu irmão mais novo.  _Eles não o conhecem como eu conheço._

          Tobirama sabia. Ele não tinha provas ou sequer havia visto, mas Tobirama sabia que o irmão não escondia seus passos por pouca coisa, afinal, o líder do clã inimigo não era nem de longe um assunto pequeno a ser tratado. Ele gostava de chamar de desconfiança, pois ainda tentava ter esperanças de que Hashirama não seria tão descuidado, mas no fundo ele sabia que seu irmão se encontrava com Madara Uchiha.

          O irmão de Izuna e Hashirama foram amigos no passado. Tobirama se lembrava do dia em que descobriu o segredo do irmão. Ele não o criticou, mas também não o defendeu quando o pai repreendeu Hashirama de forma severa — Tobirama não gostava de pensar em seus próprios motivos, mas no passado entendeu os dois lados.

          Hashirama fora ingênuo quando era mais novo, e tudo o que Tobirama queria naquele instante era que o irmão não estivesse sendo novamente, que ele não repetisse o passado, pois no presente ele não era apenas o filho do líder, Hashirama era  _o_   _líder_ , o que significava que se desse um passo errado, todo o clã sofreria.

          Os pensamentos de Tobirama sobre a possível situação o acompanharam até que finalmente pôde colocar os pés sobre a neve no lado de fora. Ele puxou o ar com força para seus pulmões, fechou os olhos, e sorriu minimamente, aliviado por finalmente poder sentir a brisa gelada de inverno, pois o ambiente quente de sua casa naquele momento não era nada acolhedor.

          Podia ouvir o barulho das pessoas rindo e conversando do lado de dentro, o que o desencorajava a voltar para lá. Olhou à sua volta, tentando achar algum lugar solitário para se manter por um tempo, e seus olhos pararam nas grandes árvores à frente, que juntas formavam uma vasta floresta da qual conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Tobirama deu um passo à frente, mas logo se deteve. Se andasse em direção reta, em poucos minutos chegaria ao local que havia habitado sua mente naquela manhã, e que mesmo com todos os problemas, ainda tinha um pequeno espaço até mesmo naquele momento.

          Tobirama balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e deu passo para trás. Estava frio demais, e ele não ganharia nada andando pela floresta vestindo com apenas um quimono. Ele voltou para dentro da casa, deixando que sua responsabilidade tomasse algum lugar ali, porém, ao entrar e voltar a ouvir a voz dos outros, ainda mais embriagados e cheios de histórias regadas de hipocrisia, Tobirama foi tomado pela energia de um garoto. Ele foi para o quarto, trocou o kimono azul para um conjunto negro e forrado para aguentar a baixa temperatura do lado de fora. O happuri foi deixado de lado, mas a pele felpuda ao lado foi escolhida sem muitos pensamentos, cobrindo os ombros que suportavam uma longa e grossa capa que combinava com o conjunto que usava por baixo.

          Sem se importar em usar a porta da frente, Tobirama abriu a janela do quarto, e tão veloz quanto silencioso, partiu.

          Ele sabia da irresponsabilidade de ter deixado seus convidados para trás, e que ouviria um longo discurso de Hashirama quando soubesse, mas Tobirama não se importou. Ele sentia como se fosse impossível para ele permanecer em casa naquele momento.

          Tobirama parou de correr em certo momento. Não havia pressa. Ninguém o esperava, e também tinha a intenção de prolongar a sua saída o máximo que conseguisse. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, criando ânimo e voltando a andar.

          A caminhada foi rápida apesar de tudo, e sem perceber, Tobirama se viu parado em um campo forrado com a neve branca que ainda caía sobre seus cabelos e capa, e para a sua surpresa, também cobria uma segunda pessoa naquele local. Tobirama se manteve parado, encarando as costas cobertas por um manto negro que se aliava a um capuz da mesma cor que cobria a cabeça um pouco distante. Ele pensou em dar meia volta e retornar, temendo seus pensamentos naquele momento, mas pôde perceber que a pessoa já havia notado sua presença, provavelmente no momento em que havia pisado no local.

          Ele não pôde sentir o chacra da pessoa quando chegou até ali, mas quando se agitou por causa de sua presença e seus pés correram de uma maneira rápida e conhecida, Tobirama não teve muito tempo para pensar primeiramente que era um shinobi ou questionar o que fazia ali, pois bastou sentir uma fina linha de chacra e ele já sabia ao menos o nome.

          Tobirama era rápido. Diziam que era o shinobi mais rápido que existia. Ele não sabia exatamente se estavam certos, mas Tobirama tinha certeza de que era mais rápido que o shinobi que corria de sua presença. Ele podia não conhecer seu coração, mas cada habilidade daquele corpo, o Senju conhecia.

          Tobirama o alcançou sem trabalho algum, o agarrou pelo manto negro e o jogou e segurou contra uma árvore. A cabeça ainda estava coberta, as árvores cobriam parte da iluminação da lua, tornando a visão do rosto à frente difícil de ser visto, e ainda assim ele sabia quem era, porém, tal fato não o impediu de olhá-lo com genuína surpresa quando o shinobi tentou se livrar de suas mãos, fazendo com que o capuz escorregasse para seus ombros no processo.

          Ao encarar as marcas congeladas no rosto do outro, Tobirama se sentiu como quando acordou naquela manhã. Era nostálgico, e no lugar do homem que segurava contra a árvore, ele viu o garoto com aparência frágil que sentia falta da mãe.

          Izuna estava chorando.

          Após a noite em que havia conhecido Izuna, Tobirama jamais imaginou que o veria de tal forma novamente, muito menos que o Uchiha retornaria para aquele lugar — tendo tal ideia apenas quando encarou as costas cobertas pelo manto negro. Ele não teve tempo de formar qualquer sentimento quando decidiu segui-lo na floresta, mas naquele instante Tobirama se viu completamente surpreso pelo o que via, e no fundo, curiosidade tentava tomar o lugar.

          Como no passado, o motivo das lágrimas de Izuna não eram de sua conta, mas apesar de muito ter mudado em Tobirama até ali, ele ainda tinha um pouco do garoto curioso que guardava uma preocupação furtiva ao ver alguém naquele estado. E o primeiro sentimento triplicou daquela vez, exatamente por ser Izuna novamente.

          Mas era claro que ele não se atreveria a perguntar como antigamente. Tobirama tinha a curiosidade de um garoto, mas não a falta de tato e noção, e principalmente, não tinha a inocência de antes. Ele esperou uma reação de Izuna naquele instante, não palavras, e foi exatamente o que teve.

          O Uchiha o olhou raivoso no instante em que foi impedido de escapar, e a discreta vergonha por ter sido visto daquela maneira se apagou em instantes. Seu punho foi atraído pelo rosto de Tobirama, que conseguiu desviar a tempo do primeiro golpe, mas não do segundo, que atingiu seu estomago quando Izuna o acertou com o joelho.

          Tobirama cambaleou para trás, sem opções além de deixar Izuna livre para fugir, porém, como o Senju esperava, não foi o que aconteceu. Izuna não recuou, e por um breve momento ambos travaram uma batalha que envolvia apenas seus punhos.

          Aquele era Izuna que Tobirama conhecia, o que nunca recuava e tinha o rosto marcado apenas pelo ódio. E por um momento ele se esqueceu do que vira minutos antes, mas aos poucos, Tobirama sentiu Izuna menos focado no que fazia, agindo por puro impulso e sentimentalismo. Ele estava errado. Aquele definitivamente não era o Izuna que ele enfrentou por todos aqueles anos, o que trouxe as perguntas de outrora de voltar rapidamente.

_Por que está aqui?_  Pensou Tobirama enquanto bloqueava mais um golpe.  _Por que estava chorando?_   _É por sua família outra vez? Você e Madara brigaram? Você não choraria assim por pouca coisa, não é?_

          A mente de Tobirama trabalhava rápido, mas não da maneira que deveria naquele momento. Ele e Izuna estavam envolvidos em uma luta, o que deveria pensar era em uma estratégia para derrotá-lo; aproveitar seu momento de fraqueza e enfim fazer o que tentava há anos. Mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era nos motivos de Izuna para tudo aquilo.  _Por que diabos estou tão interessado?_

          Um rápido pensamento de que estava preocupado o fez rir internamente, mas a seriedade voltou a tomá-lo quando seus movimentos pararam, assim como os de Izuna, e ambos se encararam, a procura de uma rachadura em suas defesas. Ele não deveria rir de tal coisa, pois de fato estava preocupado, porque a desestabilização de Izuna de uma forma como aquela era sinal de problemas. E se os Uchiha estavam com problemas, então era da conta de Tobirama, pois ele esperava por tal momento tanto quanto o que enfim derrotaria o homem à sua frente.

          E então ele parou.

          Comparada com sua velocidade de seu corpo, a mente de Tobirama trabalhou naquele momento. Ele encarou o olhar confuso de Izuna, e as possibilidades foram analisadas, fazendo-o repensar no que já havia concluído. Naquela tarde ele estava temeroso, sentindo que estavam indo para um lado que não deveriam, e então, aparentemente os Uchiha estavam com problemas. Nada se encaixava com suas teorias anteriores, até Tobirama ignorar o clã como um todo; tanto o seu quanto o de Izuna, e pensou apenas em ambos, que se enfrentavam apenas com olhares naquele instante.

          E se o problema fosse de ambos os lados, mas apenas Tobirama e Izuna viam?

          Ainda não explicava o motivo de Izuna chegar ao ponto de chorar, mas para Tobirama, era a única coisa que poderia fazer sentido naquele momento, e que reforçava ainda mais as suas suspeitas.

          — Onde está Madara? — Ele perguntou com extrema seriedade quando deu um passo à frente.

          Izuna não se moveu. Ele encarou o Senju com ainda mais confusão em sua expressão. Ainda que para Tobirama longos minutos tivessem passado, levou poucos segundos para o Uchiha trocar a confusão por surpresa, e enfim separar os lábios.

          — Onde está Hashirama?

          A pergunta não surpreendeu Tobirama, mas ele ainda tentou desacreditar que estava certo. Hashirama estava com Madara, ele sabia, e aparentemente, Izuna também.

_An-chan, seu idiota!_


	3. Chapter 3

Todo os anos, especificamente naquela data, era difícil de respirar. Izuna sentia como se fosse golpeado no estômago sempre que acordava no dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. As lembranças que tinha de todas as noites de Natal voltavam, atiçando ainda mais a fúria do Uchiha.

          Ele se lembrava do último Natal que passara ao lado de sua mãe, e por isso era difícil de respirar. A primeira noite natalina sem a risada feminina ecoando pela casa era a lembrança seguinte, e era difícil de respirar.

          Ele odiava aquela data e todas as lembranças que ela trazia, porém, havia um dia em especial que fazia o corpo de Izuna tremer e mais de um sentimento surgia para fazer companhia para a raiva que sempre o acompanhava. Foi o dia em que tudo mudou de forma inesperada em sua vida.

          Tão ingênuo, triste, assustado e confuso, era como se descrevia no começo daquela noite. Era apenas uma criança, mas ainda assim, não entendia como não havia prestado a atenção em mais detalhes.

          Izuna notou o quão furioso Madara parecia ao entrar em casa naquela noite. Ele se lembrava de ouvir o irmão gritar e dizer palavras que jamais havia escutado sair por seus lábios. Madara estava descontrolado, revoltado, e quando seu pai entrou logo atrás, percebeu que o irmão estava prestes a se tornar violento. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas o pai não o repreendeu imediatamente, como costumava ser quando um dos filhos o desobedecia ou as raras vezes em que era desrespeitado. Tajima apenas manteve o olhar sério sobre o filho mais velho enquanto escutava seus gritos.

          Assustado e confuso, Izuna se levantou e tentou se aproximar do irmão, porém, Madara não notou o mais novo ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu pai, que atingiu o limite da paciência quando viu o dedo acusador do filho chegar próximo a seu rosto.

          — É tudo sua culpa! — Madara elevou ainda mais o tom de voz. Izuna não havia notado, mas a raiva de seu irmão era regada de uma profunda tristeza e decepção. — Você sabia o que poderia acontecer, e ainda assim...

          A acusação de Madara não teve fim, e Izuna não conseguiu tempo de questionar o que era culpa de seu pai ou o que ele sabia. Tajima foi contagiado pela fúria do filho mais velho, e o interrompeu ao segurá-lo pela gola da blusa. Os pés de Madara foram levantados do chão e o mais velho o jogou contra a parede ao lado.

          Izuna estava apavorado, sua respiração difícil de ser controlada, mas ele conseguiu correr assim que o pai deu um passo em direção a Madara. Os pequenos pés descalços bateram desesperados sobre o piso de madeira, e ainda mais assustado, ele levantou o olhar para ver os olhos furiosos do pai, que ao vê-lo entre os que discutiam, deu um passo para trás.

          Tajima nada disse a Izuna e muito menos para Madara, e o olhar triste no pequeno foi a última atenção que recebeu de seu pai naquela noite. O mais velho desviou o olhar e deu as costas, saindo de casa com pressa e sem explicação alguma. Izuna se virou, procurando respostas no irmão, mas ele nem ao menos conseguiu encará-lo, e com a mesma pressa que o pai, correu para o seu quarto e fechou a porta com um alto barulho.

          Não havia a voz animada e feminina pela casa, nem as risadas dos irmãos mais velhos, e naquele momento, nem mesmo os gritos e discussões dos que restaram; havia apenas o pequeno Izuna e o sufocante silêncio, que sugava seu ar com mais intensidade do que o barulho de minutos atrás.

          Ele não se importou em deixar as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto quando correu para fora de casa sem um destino ou ideia do que fazer. Seu pai não estava ali para repreendê-lo, ninguém estava, então ele chorou como queria, o mais alto que pôde, tentando assim se livrar do aperto intenso em seu peito.

          Izuna se lembrava com clareza do que aconteceu a seguir, e ali foi onde mais do inesperado veio.

          Ainda ingênuo, mas alegre e esperançoso, era como Izuna via sua versão mais nova naquela segunda parte da noite. Conhecer o garoto chamado Tobirama havia animado o pequeno Izuna, fazendo-o rir e brincar como pensou que não seria possível naquele dia. Ele o fez esquecer do que havia acontecido horas atrás, trouxe um curto período de felicidade, do qual também foi o último em sua vida.

          Ele era tão ingênuo.

          A esperança de repetir aquela noite o deixou ainda mais animado. Ter um amigo era tudo o que precisava para se esquecer do quanto sua vida havia mudado depois do falecimento de sua mãe, mas ele não sabia que o garoto Tobirama era um Senju; e Izuna não teria se importado em saber naquele momento. Ele não teria mudado sua opinião sobre Tobirama mesmo depois que no começo daquela madrugada encontrou o pai o esperando em casa, tão preocupado quanto nervoso por seu sumiço. O mais velho o tratou de maneira amena, mas o que ouviu de seus lábios naquele instante o fez sentar sobre o chão, tão assustado que não pôde sentir as pernas por um momento.

          A guerra explicada por seu pai parecia perigosa, assustadora, ainda mais por saber que ele teria que fazer parte de tudo aquilo. Izuna achou que a mudança em sua vida estava feita naquela madrugada, mas ele se viu errado algum tempo depois, quando questionou seu irmão sobre a briga que tivera com o pai na noite de Natal.

          E ele não sentiu as pernas novamente.

          As mãos tremeram sobre a terra que apertava com força; ele não chorou como queria, e o olhar sério do pequeno Izuna sobre seu irmão marcou sua real mudança. Ele não teria se importado em saber que Tobirama era um Senju naquela noite de Natal, continuaria com a mesma opinião após saber que seu amigo era o inimigo, mas depois de sua conversa com Madara, não pôde se manter como antes, pois, a partir daquele momento, nenhum Senju era digno de viver.

          Izuna não gostava de tais lembranças, mas não conseguia evitá-las, ainda mais após a conversa que havia tido com Madara naquela tarde. Ele estava de saída, e como sempre, não deu pistas para onde e o que ia fazer. Ele não precisava dar explicações, era o líder do clã e o irmão mais velho, Izuna entendia seu lugar, porém, as saídas e o modo ansioso com que Madara agia o deixava cada vez mais desconfiado.

          A primeira vez que se deixou teorizar sobre os lugares que o irmão andava só trouxe ideias impossíveis em sua mente; a segunda, tudo ficou ainda mais absurdo, e nas próximas que vieram, a ideia formada era a que Izuna mais repudiava, e custava acreditar.

          Ele passou a observar Madara com mais cautela. Alguns dias o irmão voltava alegre demais, em outros, sério ou triste, o que não fornecia grandes pistas para Izuna, porém, o que o fez desconfiar que o irmão estava perdendo o juízo fora naquele exato dia, em que ambos estavam conversando enquanto almoçavam. Madara parecia normal em um primeiro momento, atualizando Izuna sobre os campos que havia visitado e os treinamentos dos shinobi do clã; contando o quanto havia ficado sem jeito com a parabenizarão de todos pelo seu aniversário que havia sido no dia anterior, e enfim, veio o que deixou o irmão mais novo alerta.

          — Eles trouxeram um bolo. Fiquei sem saber o que dizer — contava Madara, coçando a nuca de maneira envergonhada. — Depois que a mãe morreu, recebi esse tipo de coisa apenas em um ano, quando Hashirama descobriu a data do meu aniversário.

          Madara raramente falava sobre Hashirama e o passado, mas não foram suas palavras que chamaram a atenção de Izuna, fora o jeito cauteloso que o irmão tentou trazer aquele nome para a conversa. Não era algo espontâneo que ele havia acabado de se lembrar; Izuna conhecia seu irmão, e este jamais dizia coisas que não fossem significativas.

          Quando Izuna o questionou sobre o motivo de falar sobre Hashirama de uma hora para outra, sabendo o que ele sentia sobre os Senju, e o que o próprio Madara deveria sentir, o irmão voltou a sua expressão séria habitual.

          — Só me lembrei do dia, nada mais — foi a resposta que Izuna respondeu. Madara abaixou o olhar, encarando a comida que mexia com os hashis, mas logo os levantou para encará-lo. — Eu entendo o que sente, Izuna, acredite em mim. Mas, ele não é o monstro que você pensa. Hashirama pensa diferente de todos.

          — Como você pode saber? Como pode conhecê-lo, se vocês não se falam há anos?

          Ele estava irritado, e não escondeu no tom de sua voz, muito menos no olhar cortante sobre seu irmão quando o viu abaixar o olhar outra vez. E então ele soube. Não precisou de uma resposta dita em voz alta, Izuna só precisou observar mais uma vez, e novamente sentiu dificuldade para respirar.

          Izuna se levantou, abandonando a comida pela metade. Sentiu os olhos de seu irmão em suas costas enquanto se retirava. Madara parecia se lembrar apenas do que queria do passado, e Izuna se preocupou por notar que o que realmente importava estava sendo esquecido pelo outro. Ele não queria brigar, preferia sair em silêncio e retornar quando estivesse mais calmo, porém, pensar que depois de tudo o seu irmão pudesse jogar tudo para o alto por causa de uma simples amizade fez com que seus pés travassem antes de sair pela porta.

          — Pense com cuidado, Nii-san; sobre o que pode estar em sua mente agora mesmo — Izuna apertou o batente da porta para tentar controlar seu tom de voz. — A paz que procuramos é um verdadeiro sonho, mas, parar mim, se o único caminho para alcançá-la for se aliar aos filhos daquele homem, eu prefiro continuar como estamos.

          “Ou até mesmo morrer”, era o que estava na ponta de sua língua, mas resolveu poupar o irmão de tais pensamentos. Izuna enfim deixou o cômodo e em silêncio se dirigiu até seu quarto, onde permaneceu até o anoitecer.

          Ele tentou não pensar no pior, mas foi inevitável depois de ter mais motivos para imaginar Madara se encontrando com o líder do clã inimigo, e ainda mais após ouvir a porta de entrada da casa sendo aberta. Izuna correu pelos corredores, já sabendo que era seu irmão de saída mais uma vez, e abriu a porta no instante em que alcançou a maçaneta. O vento gelado o fez estremecer, e o peito se apertou ao ver as costas de Madara, mas nada o fez recuar.

          — Aonde vai? — A pergunta saiu com temor no lugar da autoridade que queria passar, e o tom de voz foi o conjunto perfeito com sua expressão ao poder encarar o olhar sério de seu irmão mais velho.

          — Estou indo pensar com cuidado — a repetição de palavras não saiu com ironia, porém, Izuna se sentiu incomodado ao ouvi-las vindo de Madara. — E quando eu retornar, nós conversaremos; apropriadamente desta vez.

          E então Madara o deixou sozinho. Izuna sentiu-se estremecer novamente, mas não por conta do frio. Ele não queria entrar em uma discussão com o irmão, menos ainda acabar preso nas palavras esperançosas do mesmo que há muito não ouvia, e era agradecido por isso. Izuna rapidamente calçou os sapatos, tirou seu manto negro do gancho que ficava atrás da porta e saiu por ela com a mesma rapidez que seu irmão sumiu de suas vistas. Ele não queria conversar, e sem focar muito no que estava fazendo, seguiu para o único lugar que conhecia que sabia que estaria sozinho.

          Izuna correu com desespero, como se estivesse fugindo de um animal ou shinobi inimigo, e só parou quando enfim pôde ver menos árvores a seu redor. A lua estava cheia naquela noite e o lugar parecia o mesmo, com exceção de um largo tronco que estava caído sobre o chão coberto de gelo. Como na época, Izuna não tinha outro lugar para ir, então não hesitou em dar poucos passos para alcançar o pedaço da árvore destruída. Ele sentou sobre o tronco, e ao olhar para cima, vendo a neve cair suavemente, suspirou cansado.

          Era inevitável se lembrar da noite em que descobrira aquele local, e impossível tirar as imagens e vozes de sua mente agora que estava ali, tanto tempo depois. Izuna se lembrava da alegria que sentiu, e no fundo, apesar das provocações e curtas brigas com Tobirama, também houve um suave sentimento de paz, mas este último não conseguia se recordar de como era senti-lo. Apenas o vago pensamento que teve sobre o assunto quando criança era o que o lembrava que um dia já havia sentido alguma paz em sua vida, e era desesperador ter tanta certeza de que jamais voltaria a sentir.

          Fora Tobirama quem o fizera ter tais sentimentos, e atualmente ele era o que trazia o oposto para o seu coração. Ele não o conhecia tão bem; a única conversa que haviam tido, havia sido quando Izuna tinha apenas sete anos, e nos momentos que vieram a seguir, as palavras que trocaram eram esporádicas e sem significado além de suas lutas. Mas ainda assim, Izuna não conseguia mais olhá-lo da mesma maneira de antes. Ele havia mudado, e duvidava que Tobirama ainda era o mesmo. O Senju jamais hesitou em enfrentá-lo, mesmo na primeira vez em que descobriram as verdadeiras identidades um do outro.

          No começo, Izuna se perguntou se Tobirama também o odiava por causa da guerra, se aquele garoto arrogante, mas tão preocupado com ele ainda vivia em seu interior, mas com o tempo, a necessidade de respostas se apagou, e passou a não se importar. Com o tempo, aquele garoto sério, mas gentil se apagou do coração de Izuna, e nem mesmo o atual homem ainda sério e fechado para qualquer sentimento era realmente visto por ele. Izuna só conseguia ver outra pessoa sempre que olhava para Tobirama, e principalmente Hashirama, o que trazia seu ódio com cada vez mais intensidade.

          Ele odiava os Senju.

          Izuna os odiava com fervor, a ponto de sentir o corpo estremecer de nervosismo sempre que os via ou sequer ouvia seus nomes. Ele tremia, e ar faltava de seus pulmões, porque tudo o que queria era agarrar-lhes o pescoço e gritar o quão sujos e baixos eles eram. Mas ele nunca gritava ou sequer falava, e sua comunicação era feita através de seus golpes e jutsus.

          E mesmo sabendo de tudo o que o irmão sentia, Madara introduziu aquele assunto durante o almoço. Izuna não sentia raiva do irmão, apenas tristeza e decepção, os sentimentos que fizeram lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem pelo rosto pálido do Uchiha. Para Izuna, Madara, mais do que qualquer Uchiha, deveria sentir a mesma necessidade para seguir os passos do pai, mas era claro que o irmão era diferente; Madara não via nenhum rosto no líder dos Senju além do verdadeiro Hashirama.

          Eu duvido que seja verdadeiro, pensou Izuna, limpando as lágrimas que agora caíam por raiva. Madara está sendo enganado, e seremos apunhalados pelas costas. O passado se repetirá.

          Ele segurou o restante das lágrimas ao pensar na tolice de seu irmão, suspirou profundamente, e tomou uma decisão. Ele permitiria a conversa que Madara tanto queria, mas não pretendia deixar que o outro falasse. Ele terá que me ouvir desta vez.

          Izuna pensou em se levantar para enfim voltar para casa e esperar o retorno de seu irmão, porém, no mesmo instante ele sentiu que não estava mais sozinho. Ele correu mesmo sem saber o motivo no começo, mas quando reconheceu o chacra que o perseguia, também teve que admitir que correr não adiantaria muito; não contra Tobirama Senju.

          Izuna se envergonhou quando a surpresa ao ver o rosto do Senju tão confuso com aquele encontro quanto ele. Podia sentir o rastro antes molhados em seu rosto congelados em sua pele, e não havia como interpretar sua situação de outra maneira. Tobirama o havia visto em um momento de fraqueza, do qual Izuna custou admitir que durou mais do que o momento em que esteve sozinho.

          A raiva voltou após a vergonha, mas Izuna não conseguiu agir como ele mesmo. Os golpes não eram tão certeiros, e nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar de algum selo para formar um jutsu — era como se tivesse esquecido que era um shinobi, quem era por inteiro, até mesmo o porque sentia tanta raiva ao olhar para o homem à sua frente. Ele se esqueceu por um momento, mas quanto Tobirama se afastou, não dando sinal de que continuaria com aquele embate, Izuna sentiu-se despertar aos poucos, tendo total consciência de sua situação quando ouviu a voz do Senju pela primeira vez naquela noite.

          Por um momento ele olhou para Tobirama e viu outro rosto, não o do passado, do presente ou de qualquer outro Senju; Izuna viu a ele mesmo no olhar sério à sua frente. A breve confusão que o tomou o deixou lento enquanto pensava em suas suspeitas que beiravam a certeza há poucos minutos, mas que naquele momento foram confirmadas por seu inimigo, que o olhou com nervosismo quando sua pergunta foi rebatida com outra parecida.

          Ele estava certo.

          — Ele está com o meu irmão, não é? — A pergunta saiu neutra, com Izuna enfim conseguindo esconder o que sentia naquele momento.

          Tobirama não respondeu a pergunta em si, mas suas palavras seguintes demonstraram de maneira discreta que achava o mesmo que Izuna.

          — Isso é ridículo! — Izuna deixou escapar o seu descontentamento ao cuspir suas palavras. Ele achou que Tobirama reagiria mal por conta de suas palavras, mas o Senju o surpreendeu com o silêncio e a face que mostrava concordar.

          Tobirama definitivamente pensava como ele, por mais que Izuna tentasse negar. Eles estavam em situações semelhantes, com dois irmãos desmiolados e que não viam o grande perigo que estavam correndo tentando manter a amizade que há anos já deveria estar morta, e que para Izuna, nem deveria ter existido. Ele também achava que Madara era quem corria o perigo, não Hashirama, e ignorou que sobre tal assunto Tobirama pensava o contrário.

          — Meu irmão é um tolo — disse o Uchiha. — Um tolo que não vê o quão maligno vocês Senju são!

          As sobrancelhas de Tobirama se juntaram ao ouvi-lo, e desta vez, houve uma reação que não surpreendeu Izuna. O Senju deu um passo à frente, ficando mais próximo do que deveria em uma conversa, e o olhar raivoso se prendeu no do Uchiha.

          — Seu irmão... — o Senju soltou um som estranho pelos lábios; uma risada curta e debochada, que parecia mais com o som de folhas sendo esmagadas por pés nada delicados. — Seu clã inteiro... não passam de criaturas de natureza duvidosa, e que não veem problemas em apunhalar alguém pelas costas. Madara realmente é um tolo como diz; mas por achar que poderá ganhar a confiança para trair o meu irmão novamente. Eu não permitirei!

          Izuna não aguentou ouvir a voz de Tobirama por muito tempo. Seu corpo voltou a estremecer, e ao dar um passo que fez os narizes quase se tocarem, recomeçou a briga entre ambos, porém, desta vez usando apenas a língua afiada e o tom sarcástico que banhou a discussão calorosa.

          Era a primeira vez que brigavam de tal maneira; antes disso, apenas discussões físicas eram travadas entre ambos, e para Izuna foi extremamente libertador chegar a tal nível. Havia muitas coisas que estavam em seu coração e não podiam ser ditas com punhos ou armas, então ele aproveitou o momento.

          Tobirama também não se calou. Sua voz era menos alta e as palavras eram mais contidas, mas ele também aproveitou muito bem aquele instante de sinceridade em que sua voz finalmente podia ser ouvida pelo outro.

          Eles falaram, e falaram, e no fim, sobrou apenas o silêncio — tão constrangedor e desconfortável quanto os olhares que trocavam. Havia sido libertador, porém, tolo. Sem perceber eles agiam como dois garotos, quando deveriam pensar como homens. Dois homens que claramente pensavam igual sobre o assunto discutido. Ambos queriam ver os irmãos longe um do outro.

          Izuna se sentiu incomodado ao ver o Senju com sua expressão séria de sempre enquanto cruzava os braços. Ele não conseguia distinguir o que o outro pensava naquele momento, e o pensamento que passou por sua mente o fez se agitar internamente.

          O garoto havia ido, e o homem retornou com uma ideia duvidosa.

          Izuna não queria se envolver com Tobirama. Se pudesse, voltaria no tempo e não teria tido qualquer tipo de contato com o Senju, nem ao menos estaria ali. Ele não queria, não confiaria, mas admitia que Tobirama poderia ser a sua chance de confrontar Madara de uma vez por todas.

          Izuna duvidava que Madara contaria sobre seus encontros com Hashirama na tal conversa que disse que teriam; primeiramente ele com certeza tentaria convencê-lo de que o Senju era confiável, mas Izuna não iria permitir. Se usasse Tobirama naquele momento e o desmascarasse, não teria como o irmão argumentar, e o ouviria mesmo se não quisesse.

          — Sabe onde eles estão neste momento? — Ele juntou toda a coragem e guardou seu orgulho ao fazer a pergunta que foi recebida com um olhar que transbordava seriedade.

          Tobirama descruzou os braços, ocultando-os com a manta.

          — O que pretende?

          — Penso que o mesmo que você.

          A resposta de Izuna causou uma careta descontente no rosto de Tobirama, que se pôs a pensar por um breve momento. Izuna o esperou com impaciência, mas logo se agitou quando o Senju apenas o olhou com a seriedade habitual e se pôs a correr.

          Ele não confiava em Tobirama, e o seguiu com atenção por todos os lados, temendo uma armadilha e a aproximação de outros shinobi.

          Izuna encarou as costas do que se esforçava para manter o ritmo mais lento do que era seu costume. Ele não fazia ideia do que Tobirama pretendia fazer quando encontrassem seus irmãos; suas palavras foram jogadas com astúcia e cuidadosamente calculadas para poder convencê-lo a mostrar o caminho. O Senju poderia tentar atacar Madara ou simplesmente tentar envenenar a cabeça do irmão; ele não sabia, e isso poderia ser um problema para Izuna, porém, naquele momento, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em alcançar Madara, e que era hora de lembrá-lo do motivo de manterem os desejos do falecido pai.


	4. Chapter 4

Ele deveria estar em casa, sendo aquecido pelo saquê, confortável em seu kimono, e ocupado demais com os bêbados de seu clã. Ele deveria, e até mesmo pensou por um momento em dar a volta e deixar Izuna com seus planos, porém, Tobirama tinha os seus próprios naquele momento, e mesmo tenso com a inevitável traição do irmão de Madara, continuou a andar.

          Tobirama não sabia exatamente aonde estava indo, mas tinha uma vaga ideia. Há algum tempo ele desconfiava do irmão e, semanas atrás, seus pensamentos o perturbaram tanto que o obrigaram a seguir Hashirama. Mas ele não foi até o fim. Ele queria  _ver_  a verdade, mas enquanto se esgueirava entre as árvores e via as costas de seu irmão ao longe, sentiu como se estivesse fazendo algo extremamente errado. Hashirama ficaria furioso, mas ele já estava acostumado com o temperamento do mais velho; era por outro motivo, um que não soube identificar, mas que o fez se interromper para então andar em um caminho oposto. Mas ele havia seguido o suficiente para ao menos ter uma direção, e esperava poder sentir o chacra do irmão quando atingisse seu campo sensitivo. E também que tudo seguisse como havia montado em sua mente.

          Ele não era ingênuo, e sabia que as palavras de Izuna não deveriam ser levadas a sério. Tobirama duvidava que ele pensava em agir como ele, ainda mais que soubesse o que realmente estava se passando dentro de sua cabeça naquele momento. Izuna parecia instável emocionalmente. As rudes palavras que haviam trocado antes de seguir por aquele caminho evidenciaram que o Uchiha estava mais do que pronto para explodir, e Tobirama estava contando com este fator.

_Izuna com certeza perderá a cabeça quando ver os nossos irmãos juntos_ , pensou Tobirama.  _Madara ficará ao lado dele, e este será o momento em que mostrarei a An-chan que não se pode baixar a guarda com os Uchiha._

          Tobirama tinha tudo calculado, e a certeza de que Izuna, mesmo sem tomar conhecimento, dançaria sua música naquela noite, o fez ignorar o sentimento de antes que queria voltar.  _Não importa que seja errado pegá-lo de surpresa. Um exemplo visual será mais efetivo do que minhas palavras neste caso._

          Faltava cerca de meia hora para que enfim alcançasse o local onde havia hesitado na última vez em que estivera ali por Hashirama, mas ainda assim, Tobirama aumentou sua concentração, procurando o chacra do irmão. Não havia necessidade de gastar o seu próprio chacra tão cedo, mas por ter Izuna em seu encalço, ele precisava ser ainda mais cauteloso. A possiblidade de tudo aquilo ser uma armadilha do Uchiha foi o primeiro pensamento que veio junto com a ideia, e Tobirama separou um lugar em seu cérebro para guardar tal desconfiança.

          Tobirama sempre estava pronto para tudo. Todas as possibilidades que passaram por sua mente para aquela noite tinham um plano principal e um reserva. Ele estava atento e seguro de que teria como agir contra qualquer coisa que acontecesse, e seus planos pareceram ser fundamentais quando sentiu uma terceira presença, mas que não era a de Hashirama ou Madara.

          O Senju imediatamente subiu em uma das altas árvores da floresta, e seus olhos atentos procuraram Izuna, que já estava seguro em cima de um grosso galho um pouco distante, mas que ficava na mesma altura de Tobirama.

          A presença se aproximou, andando apressadamente sobre o chão. Tobirama o observou com atenção, e quando as vestes do homem foram reconhecidas, seu olhar acusador se voltou para Izuna.

          Era um Uchiha.

          Izuna havia criado uma armadilha? Ele acreditou que sim, mesmo com o outro o olhando com clara confusão após também notar a identidade do shinobi, que parou de mover os pés não muito longe dali.

          Tobirama estava pronto para pôr em ação o seu plano que envolvia a armadilha do Uchiha. Ele não confiou em Izuna em um segundo sequer, e não era uma surpresa sua traição, e aquele momento não afetaria seu raciocínio. Foi o que pensou em um instante, e no outro se viu completamente sem ação — exatamente como Izuna.

          Uma quarta presença foi sentida, e esta Tobirama reconheceu mesmo antes de ver seu rosto sério e marcado pelas cicatrizes das batalhas. O homem se aproximou do Uchiha, e sem alterar a expressão, se curvou minimamente assim como o outro.

_O que diabos está fazendo, Tadao?_

          Tadao Senju era um dos shinobi mais leais que o pai de Tobirama já tivera. Os mais velhos lutaram lado a lado desde a adolescência, eram amigos próximos, e o laço entre ambos se estreitou ainda mais durante a guerra. Os filhos de Butsuma sempre o respeitaram, e o mesmo era visto no homem alto e corpulento. Tobirama achava que a lealdade de Tadao para com seu pai havia sido transferida para Hashirama, quando assumiu o lugar de Butsuma após sua morte, porém, quando se moveu da árvore, tão silencioso e rápido quanto um felino, pôde ouvir que o leal Senju não parecia tão atado ao líder mais jovem que ele.

          — Tem certeza de que quer prosseguir com isto? — Tobirama ouviu o Uchiha falar. Ele estava sério como Tadao, mas sua face também se dividia com certo asco.

          Tadao riu. O som roufenho fez Tobirama apertar os olhos.

          — Está com medo de Madara?

          — Não seja estúpido — o shinobi Uchiha gaguejou. — Só quero ter certeza de que não se arrependerá.

          — Eu tenho certeza do que quero. Senão, não estaríamos nos encontrando desta maneira, meu caro Yoshiro — as últimas palavras de Tadao saíram irônicas e fizeram o Uchiha revirar os olhos.

          — Em pensar que já o chamaram de “o soldado mais fiel dos Senju” — o homem chamado Yoshiro riu, imitando o tom de Tadao.

          — E ainda sou — Tadao elevou o tom de voz, se livrando da ironia. — Sou leal ao meu clã, e Butsuma também era, por isso o segui fielmente. Mas os tempos mudaram, e Hashirama é nada parecido com o pai. Ele é um garoto escondido dentro de uma carcaça de homem — o Senju cuspiu sobre a neve com raiva. — E eu não sigo garotos, Yoshiro, ainda mais aqueles que brincam com um poder tão grande.

          Tobirama sentiu as mãos tremerem ao imaginar onde a conversa entre os que deveriam ser inimigos iria resultar. Ele as fechou em punhos, e respirou fundo. Não havia plano algum para uma situação como aquela, e tudo o que poderia fazer no momento era ouvir.

          — É irônico como o destino nos fez pensar da mesma maneira, Tadao — Yoshiro estremeceu levemente pelo frio e enquanto falava, diminuiu o tom de voz, obrigando Tobirama a se aproximar mais um pouco, no limite que tinha para ser descoberto. — Madara é um excelente shinobi, mas anda hesitando demais para um líder, e há muito não vemos resultados. Está na hora, Tadao. Vamos juntar forças desta vez, e então, poderemos nos enfrentar novamente no futuro; sem garotos ou hesitações. Por nossos clãs, por todas as vidas perdidas, para que não tenham ido em vão.

          Tadao riu outra vez.

          — Não vejo a hora de esmurrar esta sua cara nojenta.

          O Uchiha também riu, e ofereceu a mão para o Senju, que a apertou com mais força do que o necessário.

          — Mais uma vez, pensamos igual,  _meu caro_. Mas deixemos estas promessas para depois, assim como os discursos sobre nossos líderes para mais tarde.

          Ambos assentiram ao soltarem as mãos.

          — Chame apenas os que confia e que valham a pena. Lembre-se, não podemos arriscar com fracos ou os que não tenham palavra.

_Não arriscará com pessoas como você?_ Os dentes de Tobirama travaram uns nos outros enquanto pensava. Ele teve que se segurar no tronco da árvore para não ceder ao desejo de descer, ir até os shinobi, e encarar o traidor.  _Me pergunto o tipo de expressão que ele faria._

          Tobirama ficou tentado, mas não se moveu. A conversa entre ambos se estendeu, dando muito mais vantagens para ele ficando onde estava do que os enfrentando. Se fossem apenas os dois, ele sabia que daria conta, e que Izuna não perdoaria quem ameaçava seu irmão, mas a conversa deixou claro para Tobirama que havia outros nas sombras, os que descobriu que se encontrariam com eles e os novos possíveis traidores. Ele não soube onde ou quando. Os homens aparentemente já tinham tal parte do plano combinada antes daquele encontro, que parecia ter servido mais para uma confirmação de suas ideias já ditas do que uma troca de informações.

          Eles se foram algum tempo depois, quando Tobirama estava a ponto de perder sua paciência. Ele não gostava de ceder às emoções, porém, traidores eram os que mais tiravam o seu controle — Tobirama não conseguia entender como alguém poderia dar sua palavra e jogá-la fora com tanta facilidade.

_Se não consegue se prender à sua palavra, por que se comprometer com qualquer coisa?_  O Senju se perguntava enquanto observava Izuna finalmente se aproximar.  _Eles são como o seu irmão._

          Ele se lembrava do dia em que viu Madara dar as costas para Hashirama. Tobirama era um menino, mas que já não tinha sua inocência. Ele enfrentou Izuna naquele dia, ignorando que já o conhecia e agindo como se tomasse consciência real da existência do outro apenas ali. Hashirama se intrometeu na luta, o defendendo, e Madara fez o mesmo por Izuna. Eles eram amigos na época, do tipo que confiavam muito um ao outro, até mesmo os seus sonhos mais secretos. Seu irmão confiou em Madara, ofereceu a ele os seus sonhos, para em troca receber apenas as costas do irmão de Izuna.

          Tobirama não podia confiar em Madara, não depois de vê-lo mudar de opinião tão facilmente, magoando seu irmão, o machucando ao longo dos anos. Ele sempre teve certeza de que não poderia confiar no líder dos Uchiha, nem em seu irmão que, naquele momento, ficou ao seu lado e o questionou sobre o que ouvira. Porém, enquanto repetia as palavras dos shinobi, que àquela altura já estavam longe, ele se sentiu diferente; perdido. Não eram apenas os Uchiha quem não deveriam ter sua confiança.

          — Não pode ser verdade — Izuna balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Yoshiro é o nosso primo! Ele...

          — Eu não ligo — Tobirama o cortou rapidamente. — Acredite; não acredite. Não é problema meu — ele fez uma breve pausa, e olhou para o caminho que antes estavam tentando alcançar. — Não o seu primo, ao menos.

          Tobirama ouviu a respiração pesada de Izuna. O Uchiha estava bravo, e Tobirama esperou para ouvir insultos ou receber algum golpe. Mas nada disso veio, e ele enfim voltou a olhar para o outro, que fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, controlando suas emoções.

          Izuna permaneceu calado enquanto pensava no que havia escutado, mas Tobirama não ligou para o seu silêncio, e se concentrou em seu próprio, chegando à uma conclusão muito mais rápido que o Uchiha.

          — Mudança de planos — avisou Tobirama enquanto voltava a olhar o caminho.

          — Eu ainda irei atrás do meu irmão — Izuna afirmou rapidamente, trazendo a atenção de Tobirama para si na mesma velocidade.

          — Então terá que ir sem mim. Embora eu não saiba como fará isso.

          Izuna o olhou seriamente. Sua boca se abriu, como se estivesse pronto para dizer algo, mas logo a fechou, mudando sua expressão para uma frustrada.

          Tobirama segurou o riso em sua garganta.

          — Você nem ao menos tem um plano, não é?

          Silêncio. Era claro que Izuna jamais admitiria estar despreparado, e muito menos Tobirama, que caçoava do Uchiha naquele momento enquanto ele mesmo ainda tentava formar um plano concreto. Porém, com a presença do outro estava ficando difícil. Ter Izuna ali tirava toda a atenção de seus próprios pensamentos.

          — E você tem?

          Tobirama o encarou novamente. Ele queria dizer que não era da conta de Izuna e ir embora, mas o Senju ficou, e sorriu internamente, agradecendo sua rápida inteligência. Mesmo com toda a distração, ele conseguiu ao menos o começo de um plano naquele exato instante. Mas a alegria logo morreu, quando se deu conta de que sua ideia ajudaria no que Izuna queria.

          Antes de tudo, Tobirama precisaria conversar com Hashirama.

          — Escute, gosto desta situação tanto quanto você — Tobirama se aproximou de Izuna enquanto falava. — Mas precisamos ser práticos aqui. O que pretendíamos antes, não pode acontecer hoje. Eu preciso encontrar o meu irmão com urgência; o que ouvi aqui é grave demais para ser deixado para depois.

          — Então, o que estamos esperando? — A pergunta de Izuna saiu com impaciência, e os ombros de ambos se esbarraram com pouca delicadeza quando ele desceu da árvore.

          Tobirama respirou fundo. Ele não podia perder a paciência naquele momento; não tinha tempo. Mas ainda assim, precisava ter certeza de que Izuna se comportaria quando chegassem no destino que ainda não sabiam qual era.

          — Achei que não acreditava no que eu disse — ele olhou o Uchiha de cima, e suspirou cansado. — Eu  _preciso_  saber se acredita, se não vai nos atrasar. Isso irá afetá-lo tanto quanto...

          — Vamos logo, Tobirama — Izuna o cortou com clara impaciência. — Eu também tenho urgência em falar com meu irmão. E quem está nos atrasando agora, hm?

          Tobirama ficou extremamente incomodado com o tom de autoridade que Izuna havia usado em sua última frase, e sentiu os punhos tremerem por conta da raiva que surgiu ao ter que concordar com o Uchiha. Mas ele nada disse para respondê-lo ou mostrar o que realmente estava sentindo. Tobirama apenas desceu da árvore, e o encarou com seriedade.

          — Terá que tentar me acompanhar. Não posso esperá-lo.

          E ele correu. O tempo era curto e realmente precisava ver Hashirama, mas não era o único motivo para Tobirama correr de tal maneira. Ele não gostava de absorver as provocações de Izuna, mas as últimas palavras do Uchiha o fizeram ceder ao costume infantil de provocações. Izuna jamais conseguiria correr tanto, e por isso Tobirama não se importou em acelerar um pouco mais.

          Podia sentir a presença de Izuna um pouco distante, deixando claro que não desistiria de alcançá-lo, mas não se importou, muito menos se prendeu a realização do quão estranho era conversar e cooperar com o Uchiha. Tobirama se focou no caminho, enquanto parte de seu cérebro tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele não sabia como era a convivência no lado de Madara, mas com Hashirama, Tobirama achava que seu clã estivesse satisfeito, que as suspeitas e irritação vinham apenas dele mesmo.

          Naquele momento Tobirama agradeceu em voz baixa por Izuna estar em uma distância considerável, pois não teve maneiras de disfarçar o quanto estava chocado com a nova descoberta.

_Eu entendo a sua frustração, Tadao; mesmo não concordando que exista apenas um caminho para alcançarmos a paz_ , pensou Tobirama.  _Mas, eliminar Hashirama? Você tem coragem, devo admitir, mas não a honra que pensei por todo esse tempo._

          Tobirama não podia confiar em um Senju, e o sentimento sobre tal informação era novidade em seu interior. Ele sempre soube que o problema no mundo não era apenas os Uchiha e os aliados, mas sim os  _shinobi,_ independente de seus nomes. Ele não era idiota para achar que havia um lado cem por cento bom e o outro totalmente mal; os homens tinham suas visões que divergiam, tinham orgulho e o sentimento pesado da vingança acumulado por anos de guerra. Ele entendia e procurava uma solução, mas em sua mente, o problema atual era não poder confiar na palavra dos Uchiha, e jamais achou que teria que se preocupar com aqueles que eram parte de sua família.

_Sempre falei sobre entender os dois lados, mas acabei prestando a atenção nem mesmo no meu, onde há pessoas tão podres quanto existe entre os Uchiha. No fim, acho que realmente sou um idiota._

          Ele diminuiu a velocidade ao analisar suas ações e pensamentos.  _Eu disse que aqueles velhos em minha mesa eram hipócritas, mas ando agindo igualmente._

          A presença de Izuna foi sentida um pouco mais próxima, e mais uma vez Tobirama não se importou, e nem mesmo teve tempo de pensar porque voltava a diminuir o passo para que o outro o alcançasse, pois, o chacra que realmente procurava foi sentido subitamente.

_An-chan_.

          Tobirama voltou a correr, se esquecendo completamente de Izuna, mas apenas por um breve momento. A presença de Hashirama se foi alguns minutos depois, e Tobirama soube que o irmão tentava escondê-la, pois havia sido ele quem o ajudara com tal habilidade, anos atrás. Ele tinha certeza de que sua própria presença estava oculta, mas quando seus passos pararam e viu Izuna se aproximando, soltou um suspiro frustrado. Hashirama sabia que Izuna estava por perto.

          — Meu irmão está por perto — anunciou Izuna, ofegante, mas tentando manter sua dignidade ao segurar a vontade de se curvar para se apoiar nos joelhos.

          — Ele provavelmente também já sabe que você está aqui — Tobirama balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Izuna estava descuidado desde o primeiro momento em que se encontraram. — Meu irmão também sabe.

          — Como você pode saber?

          Tobirama nada disse. Ele simplesmente virou o rosto em direção de Izuna e olhou em seus olhos.  _Você sabe como, idiota._

          O Senju segurou a língua que queria se mover para insultar Izuna, dizendo que seu descuido havia feito com que perdessem mais tempo, mas ele se segurou, não querendo contribuir com o desperdício de seus preciosos minutos que restavam para ter alguma esperança de achar Hashirama.

          Apesar dos líderes terem tomado conhecimento da presença de Izuna, Tobirama tinha uma pequena vantagem ali. Eles eram shinobi excepcionais, porém, não do tipo sensorial. Se sentiram Izuna, significava que estavam bastante perto, e Tobirama tinha uma ampla habilidade sensitiva, que se lembrava exatamente a direção de onde sentiu o chacra do irmão.

          Sem perder mais tempo, Tobirama fez um rápido sinal para que o Uchiha o seguisse, e correu como antes.

          Izuna não precisou se esforçar desta vez. Tobirama continuava rápido, mas seus pés não foram longe. Ele parou em frente à uma pequena casa, a única da região, entre as altas árvores. O local parecia vazio, apesar das luzes acesas, mas, ainda assim, ambos entraram. Tobirama agradeceu mentalmente por Izuna ter finalmente voltado a ser cauteloso, e o acompanhou furtivamente pelos cômodos vazios, mas que indicavam que tinham donos regulares.  _Está limpo demais. Bem decorado e aquecido._

          — Tobirama.

          A atenção do Senju foi para Izuna e seu chamado. O Uchiha estava abaixado próximo à um pequeno zabuton, que era acariciado por sua mão.

          — Está morno. Alguém se sentou aqui há pouco tempo.

          — É melhor irmos— sugeriu Tobirama, já andando até a saída. — É bastante provável que eles estiveram aqui, mas é óbvio que alguém mora neste lugar e pode retornar a qualquer momento.

          Eles partiram, lado a lado desta vez. Tobirama acompanhou o ritmo de Izuna, esperando que o Uchiha tivesse algo a dizer, alguma ideia de quem pudesse morar ali, mas ele não ouviu nada do outro pelo caminho de volta, até mesmo quando pararam de andar ao chegar no local em que haviam se encontrado ao acaso.

          Tobirama tinha suas próprias teorias, mas por sua falta de conhecimento naquele assunto tinham pouco sentido, então permaneceu como Izuna. Eles não tinham mais opções de onde procurar os irmãos, então Tobirama resolveu jogar com a sorte e torcer para que Hashirama tivesse retornado para casa no instante em que ocultou sua presença.

          — Não temos motivos para continuar com isso — Tobirama enfim se pôs a falar. — Eu preciso tomar providencias sobre os shinobi agora mesmo.

          — O que está querendo dizer com isso? — Izuna o encarou com surpresa. — Irá tentar resolver tudo sem contar a Hashirama?

          Izuna se mostrava curioso quanto aos próximos passos de Tobirama, o que o deixou alerta. Ele queria entender o súbito interesse, mas nada disse mais uma vez. Duvidava que compartilhar seus pensamentos com o Uchiha fosse benéfico de qualquer maneira. _Não é como se ele fosse me ajudar em algo, certo? Mesmo os nossos problemas sendo os mesmos neste momento, não vejo motivos para a sua curiosidade._

          Tobirama deu as costas, pronto para ir embora em silêncio, mas de forma atípica sua boca se moveu contra a sua vontade. Enquanto andava devagar, o Senju acabou soltando um de seus pensamentos:

          — Você deveria se preocupar com o  _seu_  lado — Tobirama olhou para trás, vendo o rosto sério de Izuna por um breve momento. — E claro, tente não me atrapalhar com seus planos futuros.

***

Tobirama parou apenas quando se viu no largo jardim. O local estava escuro assim como o interior de sua casa logo à frente, mas não teve dificuldades para enxergar seu irmão, parado no centro da pequena ponte, encarando de cima o lago congelado que era iluminado pela lua.

          Seus pés voltaram a se mover, aliviado de certo modo. Hashirama estava de volta como havia prometido, mas Tobirama lamentava que não o receberia com boas palavras — mesmo este sendo o plano desde o início, mas com um assunto diferente.

          O irmão mais velho obviamente já havia notado que tinha companhia, porém, Tobirama só conseguiu sua real atenção quando foi enganado por um punhado de neve próximo da ponte, que parecia uma fina camada, mas que era tão grossa que subiu até o joelho do Senju mais novo quando afundou os pés no gelo.

          Tobirama soltou baixos palavrões ao retirar a perna, e estremeceu tanto de frio quanto de raiva ao sentir sua pele gelar pelo tecido molhado. Hashirama riu no mesmo tom de seu irmão, e não perdeu o sorriso mesmo com o olhar ameaçador em sua direção.

          — Os convidados foram há algum tempo — informou Hashirama, aos poucos deixando seu bom humor de lado. — Onde estava, Tobirama?

          A expressão incrédula de Tobirama ao ouvir o irmão fez com que sua testa ficasse franzida. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir, mas não tinha tempo para aquilo.

          — Onde  _você_  estava? Fiquei mais do que o combinado, não me venha com sermões.

          — O que é isso? — O irmão o olhou seriamente ao se virar para ele. — Estou falando com uma criança?

          Tobirama respirou fundo. Ele já havia escutado tal pergunta tantas vezes, mas ainda assim não deixava de irritá-lo, ainda mais quando era Hashirama quem mais parecia um jovem irresponsável.  _E é exatamente por isso que estamos nesta situação._

          — Nós temos um problema — Tobirama ignorou a provocação do irmão ao anunciar. — Dos grandes, An-chan.

          A expressão de Hashirama ficou ainda mais séria, alerta; Tobirama não pôde enxergar com clareza na escuridão, mas a aproximação de ambos o fez ter uma vaga ideia de que seu irmão esperava pelo pior.

          E ele não estava errado.

          Tobirama contou o que viu e ouviu naquela noite. Os shinobi, a conversa e no fim suas próprias ideias sobre o que os traidores fariam a seguir foram ditas. Ele propositalmente ocultou o motivo de estar na floresta e tão longe àquela hora, e principalmente, excluiu a presença de Izuna a todo momento. Esperou ser questionado sobre seus passos, mas Hashirama estava surpreso demais para pensar somente no irmão naquele momento.

          — Quem eram os shinobi?

          — Tadao — a raiva na voz de Tobirama foi nítida ao entregar a identidade do homem. — O outro, ouvi que se chama Yoshiro...

          Tobirama mordeu a própria língua antes de terminar a frase. Por pouco não entregou saber que Yoshiro Uchiha era primo de Izuna e Madara, informação que Hashirama sabia que não tinha. Mas após se xingar internamente, viu que mais uma vez o irmão não se atentaria a um detalhe tão pequeno. Seu silêncio evidenciou o choque que sentia, e Tobirama o deixou tomar seu tempo. Ele mesmo precisou de um momento para acreditar em que os seus olhos viram, imaginava como deveria ser para Hashirama que apenas ouvia de uma terceira pessoa.

          — Vamos entrar — o líder dos Senju ordenou, ainda mais sério do que antes.

          O mais novo o seguiu em silêncio, tentando imaginar o que estava se passando pela cabeça de seu irmão naquele momento. Mas ele não precisou se esforçar para tal. Quando ambos entraram, Hashirama acendeu uma vela, e assim que pôde ver seu rosto, Tobirama ouviu tudo o que o outro estava pensando sobre o assunto.

          Hashirama se mostrou nervoso a princípio; soltou baixos xingamentos que não eram escutados com frequência saindo de seus lábios sempre otimistas, mas em seguida, o irmão de Tobirama murchou, e a tristeza por saber da traição de alguém como Tadao foi exposta. Tobirama o ouviu em silêncio, deixou-o reclamar como incontáveis vezes dos que ainda não viam como algo bom a solução que queria. Ele escutou a tudo, até o irmão se sentir vazio de palavras, para que então, pudesse dizer as suas.

          — Precisamos de um plano, An-chan. Tadao tem seguidores, e tentará envenenar a mente de outros membros. Precisamos agir antes dele; se possível, agora mesmo!

          Hashirama olhou para as próprias mãos sobre a baixa mesa, e sua cabeça se moveu em um sinal lento que aprovava as palavras de Tobirama. Ele realmente parecia abalado, e Tobirama queria poder dar mais tempo ao irmão, mas não podia.

          — An-chan — Tobirama o chamou com paciência. Hashirama levantou os olhos tristes devagar. — Algumas pessoas discordam de você, e irá simplesmente ficar parado?

          — Mas é claro que não — o mais velho respondeu mais rápido que o esperando, parecendo recuperar seu vigor, porém, os ombros logo caíram. — Para mim, já é muito difícil ter que lutar contra os Uchiha; combater pessoas do meu próprio clã... é  _demais._

          — Eu entendo — afirmou Tobirama. — É por isso que  _eu_  irei fazer o que for preciso. Você só precisa me dar a ordem.

          Hashirama se agitou com as palavras do irmão.

          — Tem certeza? No fundo, não pensa como eles? — A pergunta saiu baixa, com cautela e medo.

          Tobirama o olhou com indignação, surpresa e horror por ouvir o que o irmão indagava, mas Hashirama logo balançou as mãos rapidamente, alertando que não havia se expressado como queria.

          — Não sobre o que fazer comigo — explicou Hashirama —, mas sim o meu modo de pensar.

          Tobirama relaxou sobre o futon.

          — Você sabe tudo o que penso sobre isso — disse o mais novo enquanto apoiava os braços na mesa. E um pesado suspiro saiu por seus lábios ao ver Hashirama abaixar o olhar novamente e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — O que está acontecendo com você?

_Você parece esconder coisas novas todos os dias. Não confia mais em mim?_ Ele queria dizer, mas apenas pensou.

          — Você não entenderia.

          Tobirama planejava focar no problema com Tadao naquele momento, mas à medida em que o assunto se aprofundava, não conseguiu se manter focado apenas no traidor. Ele sabia o que Hashirama estava fazendo, mas precisava ouvir do irmão, que se fechava mais a cada dia, mostrando que no fundo sabia que suas ações não estavam certas, ou não veria problemas em dizer naquele instante ou qualquer outro passado.

_Eu não irei mais esconder o que sei, muito menos esperar que ele me diga,_ pensou o mais novo enquanto apertava as mãos em punhos sobre a madeira.

          — Eu realmente não entendo — o tom de voz sério e um pouco mais alto de Tobirama chamou a atenção de Hashirama. — Você tem um bom plano, mas pensa no parceiro errado. Ele não é confiável, e sabe disso. Não é possível que...

          — Tobirama! — A voz de Hashirama saiu como um trovão, e cortou a fala de seu irmão rapidamente. Ele se moveu, levantado do chão. Seus olhos sérios encararam Tobirama de cima, e o mais novo se sentiu estremecer. — Pensarei em um plano e o informarei sobre o que faremos — Hashirama deu as costas, andando até a saída do cômodo. — Vá descansar; sinto que precisará de suas energias carregadas nos próximos dias.

          Tobirama se viu sozinho em segundos. Ele nem ao menos teve tempo de revelar o que sabia. Poucas palavras contra Madara e o irmão já reagira de tal forma, e foi o que o fez repensar na próxima vez que decidisse confrontar o irmão sobre o assunto.

***

Ele andou de um lado para o outro, impaciente com a demora do irmão. Hashirama havia acordado cedo naquela manhã, e quando Tobirama o viu, não pareceu nervoso como durante a madrugada. O mais velho o cumprimentou e avisou que em alguns minutos contaria o plano que havia decidido usar. Mas os minutos de Hashirama viraram horas quando um membro do clã resolveu aparecer e tomar seu tempo, e os passos firmes de Tobirama estavam quase criando um buraco no corredor externo da casa.

          Tobirama tinha várias versões de incontáveis planos preparados em sua mente. O resto da madrugada não foi passado como o irmão havia ordenado, e o descanso não veio, apenas ideias e mais ideias que tiraram o sono do Senju mais novo. Mas nada adiantou quando Hashirama disse pela manhã que já tinha o seu próprio plano, e no fundo Tobirama não se importou. Ele só queria agir de uma vez. Sentia que não deveria demorar ou algo grave poderia acontecer.

          Quando finalmente os irmãos puderam se reunir, já passava um pouco da hora do almoço, mas nenhum dos dois sentiu fome naquele momento, e Hashirama se mostrou tão ansioso quanto Tobirama ao abrir a porta de sua sala de reuniões.

          — É algo simples, mas creio que seja o melhor para o momento.

          Hashirama explicou o plano rapidamente. Não tinha grandes detalhes, e como havia avisado ao irmão, era simples, mas Tobirama concordava que seria eficaz. Eles precisavam ser discretos, e confrontar Tadao longe dali era mais sábio.

          O líder dos Senju começou a falar em tom normal, mas sua voz se tornou baixa no meio da explicação. No fim, o olhar sério se tornou receoso, e o mais velho suspirou. Tobirama sabia o que aquele jeito de agir significava. _Agora vem algum detalhe que vou odiar._

          — Eu entrei em contato com Madara durante a madrugada.

          Tobirama fechou os olhos, não podendo ver a expressão preocupada no irmão. Ele se levantou, respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, e só então o olhou nos olhos.

          — Não me olhe assim. — Hashirama também se levantou. — O problema se estende a ele, e não o deixaria no escuro enquanto corre o risco de ser traído.

          Hashirama não precisava se preocupar com Madara não ter as informações que eles tinham. Tobirama sabia, mas se manteve calado. De maneira alguma queria que qualquer pessoa soubesse que esteva andando com Izuna. Ele não culpava o irmão por sua falta de informações, porém sua ingenuidade por querer ajudar o inimigo era demais para Tobirama. Ele havia prometido pensar com cautela na próxima vez que o assunto sobre Madara ressurgisse, mas Hashirama forçava sua paciência até o limite.

          Tobirama chamou pelo nome do irmão com nervosismo enquanto cobria os olhos com uma das mãos.  _Você só pode estar brincando comigo._

          — Não — Hashirama o interrompeu no segundo em que viu a clara discussão que teriam se não tentasse tomar o controle. — Eu tomei a minha decisão, Tobirama. E assim que ver Tadao se mover, você irá segui-lo, e focará em sua missão, que será apoiada pelo shinobi que Madara enviar para fazer o mesmo com o tal Yoshiro. É uma  _ordem_.

          Tobirama se manteve em silêncio, encarando os olhos sérios de seu líder enquanto tentava controlar a raiva que tentava emergir, tingindo seu rosto com uma coloração avermelhada. Ele havia dito, não? Que só precisava da ordem de Hashirama e iria cumpri-la. Então era o que teria que fazer, mesmo achando tremendamente arriscado contar com um Uchiha para uma missão como aquela. Era suicídio, e tinha vontade de urrar a evidente falha no plano de seu irmão, mas ele não o fez, pois daquela vez sabia que Hashirama ficaria realmente nervoso, e não estava a fim de ver a sua casa ser destruída apenas pela pressão do chacra descontrolado de seu líder.

_Eu quero socar a sua cara,_  pensou Tobirama enquanto encarava o irmão com os olhos apertados.  _Puxar esses cabelos e..._

          — Você pode me espancar depois — Hashirama interrompeu os pensamentos violentos do irmão, e riu em tom baixo da expressão extremamente nervosa dele. Parecia que a cabeça de Tobirama poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

          Eles conheciam um ao outro como ninguém, e foi fácil para Hashirama ler os pensamentos de Tobirama naquele momento, assim como o mais novo desistiu de trocar palavras com o irmão por saber que ele não iria voltar atrás em suas ideias.

          Hashirama abriu a porta de correr atrás de sua mesa, e antes de alcançar o corredor externo, chamou Tobirama com um simples sinal com a cabeça. Mesmo contra a vontade, Tobirama o obedeceu, e parou ao lado do mais velho quando o alcançou.

          Hashirama suspirou fundo.

          — Eu me lembro de quando éramos garotos — disse o Senju mais velho, enquanto mantinha o olhar no jardim à frente. — E o que disse enquanto estávamos de luto por Kawarama. Se lembra?

          Tobirama o ouvia atentamente, mas optou pelo silêncio mais uma vez. Ainda não estava pronto para falar; em seu interior ele só conseguia gritar.

          — “Os adultos precisam reprimir o desejo de vingança para poder criar regras, cumpri-las e evitar lutas sem sentido” — Hashirama repetiu as palavras do jovem Tobirama. Ele sorriu suavemente e se virou para o irmão. — Nós somos os adultos agora, Tobirama.

_Eu sei,_ pensou Tobirama.  _Eu me lembro muito bem, e ainda penso o mesmo. Mas você não entende._

          — Não é sobre vingança — o mais novo achou forças para falar —, mas sim confiança.

          Hashirama alargou um pouco mais seu sorriso.

          — Então confie em mim.

          — Eu confio — afirmou Tobirama, em tom baixo e envergonhado. Ele tentou desviar o olhar virando o rosto para o jardim, mas seu irmão não permitiu ao tocá-lo, obrigando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez.

          — Vamos ter uma conversa de verdade quando isso passar — o sorriso de Hashirama ainda estava em seus lábios enquanto falava. — Nós precisamos disso mais do que qualquer estratégia.

          O mais velho só o deixou livre quando recebeu uma resposta positiva, e como era costume de Hashirama, sua expressão mudou de uma hora para a outra. Ele se tornou preocupado ao pedir que seu irmão mais novo ficasse atento e se cuidasse em sua missão, e o desconforto em suas palavras foi evidente quando pediu que não brincasse com Tadao e os que o seguissem. “Se não for possível trazê-lo até mim, faça rápido”, foi a última coisa que ouviu de Hashirama sobre o assunto, e o Senju mais novo sentiu o corpo estremecer levemente. Eram raros os momentos em que seu irmão falava coisas como aquela, e sua atitude só destacava como a situação era séria.

          Dois dias depois de receber suas ordens, Tobirama partiu.

          Tadao foi vigiado desde o momento em que Hashirama deixou seu destino nas mãos de Tobirama, que estava completamente pronto quando o shinobi traidor colocou os pés na floresta mais uma vez. Ele estava bem equipado e agasalhado, mostrando a Tobirama que ficaria algum tempo fora.

          Tobirama também tinha seus equipamentos, comidas e roupas grossas e sua manta, pronto para enfrentar o inverno e uma longa e cansativa viagem. Como sempre, ele estava preparado para o que viesse. Seus passos foram vagarosos, mantendo uma certa distância de Tadao. Ele podia sentir seu chacra sem esforços, e não havia necessidade de se arriscar logo no começo da viagem.

          Poucas horas passaram até Tadao parar de se mover. Tobirama enfim se aproximou um pouco mais, vendo ao longe o shinobi se encontrar com o Uchiha novamente, assim como o esperado. Ele se escondeu atrás do tronco de uma árvore, esperando que ambos seguissem juntos a partir dali, e não foi surpresa vê-los agindo como o imaginado mais uma vez.

          Tobirama esperou que se afastassem um pouco mais, para então voltar a andar, mas antes que se movesse, ele também recebeu companhia; o shinobi que Madara havia enviado.

_Eu também estava preparado para isso_ , pensou o Senju enquanto encarava os olhos sérios de Izuna.


	5. Chapter 5

Estava realmente frio naquele começo de manhã. A neve havia acumulado mais uma camada sobre o chão, e as árvores, dificultando a passagem pela floresta. Mas os passos mais lentos não eram um grande problema para Izuna ou Tobirama. Correr só alertaria a presença de ambos, e os shinobi à frente pareciam completamente alertas ao redor, obrigando Izuna a depender do Senju como guia mais uma vez. A distância que mantinham dos traidores era grande demais para que qualquer um pudesse rastreá-los, e com muito custo o Uchiha cedeu a liderança do caminho ao seu aliado temporário.

          Izuna não gostava em nada da situação em que Madara o havia colocado. Dois dias antes de estar ao lado de Tobirama mais uma vez, ele havia recusado estar ali, porém, seu senso de obrigações o alertou de que não era hora de dar espaço para o orgulho. Ele sabia que por um lado, aquela situação havia sido criada por ele mesmo e o Senju que andava silenciosamente logo à sua frente, mas era difícil admitir que graças a ideia anterior de ambos, foram ajudados mais do que era o pretendido.

          Os irmãos não foram flagrados ou confrontados como queriam, mas a ideia serviu para descobrirem que ao redor dos clãs existiam mais problemas do que imaginavam. Izuna não acreditou completamente por um momento, mas ao ver a expressão raivosa de Tobirama enquanto jogava a mesma culpa em cima do membro de seu próprio clã, ele ponderou.  _Nós nunca falamos um com outro com tanta frequência como agora, mas sinto que ele não mancharia o nome de seu clã apenas para me enganar. E assim como ele, eu vi ambos apertando as mãos, parecendo acostumados a fazer isso._

          Ele odiava admitir, mas Tobirama estava certo em querer resolver tudo rapidamente. Porém, ainda não aceitava a decisão do irmão.

_Nós poderíamos fazer isso separadamente_ , pensou Izuna enquanto encarava as costas de Tobirama.  _Você não concorda? Duvido muito que aceitou esta parceria com alegria._

          Izuna imaginava se Tobirama havia questionado o irmão sobre sua decisão ou simplesmente seguiu suas ordens em silêncio. Aos olhos do Uchiha, o outro parecia ser silencioso e enigmático demais, porém, julgava pelo pouco que viu, enquanto se juntaram para procurar os irmãos, que o Senju era também uma pessoa teimosa e autoritária, o que despertou um pouco de sua curiosidade sobre quem realmente era Tobirama.

_Espero que tenha lutado contra isso. Ficarei decepcionado se souber que se contenta em receber ordens de seu irmão sem dar uma opinião_ , Izuna se aprofundava cada vez mais em seus pensamentos.  _Isso faria de você completamente diferente do que achei. Bem, diferente de mim. Pois eu ao menos tentei, mesmo não tendo sucesso mais uma vez._

          Quando Tobirama deixou Izuna para trás dias antes, ele não perdeu tempo parado e retornou para casa rapidamente. Madara não estava lá, mas o esperou, curioso com o que ouviria do irmão, se perguntando se o assunto sobre ter sentido sua presença no local onde esteve seria adicionado entre eles ou se o irmão finalmente seria sincero com ele, temendo que o mais novo tivesse o visto se encontrando com Hashirama.

          Izuna pensou em todos os acontecimentos possíveis quando o irmão chegasse em casa, também montou frases e ensaiou seu discurso que aproveitaria muito bem o que havia descoberto naquela noite. A traição de seu primo era uma fatalidade, porém, serviria para reforçar ainda mais as palavras contra o clã Senju e seu líder.

          Izuna preparou cada palavra e gesto, porém, nenhum deles chegou ao ouvido ou foi visto por Madara. O irmão de Izuna não retornou naquela noite, ao menos não até ele acabar adormecendo. O mais novo só pôde vê-lo no dia seguinte, quando fora acordado com urgência, e com a notícia que já sabia, porém resolveu ocultar tal fato, principalmente ao escutar a ideia absurda de Madara.

          — Hashirama mandará alguém de sua confiança para cuidar dos Senju — avisou o líder dos Uchiha. — É bastante provável que seja Tobirama, então peço que se controle.

          Assim que ouviu o irmão, ele tentou mais uma vez. Izuna se recusou a se juntar a Tobirama — tendo dificuldades em disfarçar que a parceria aconteceria pela segunda vez —, e não poupou palavras para lembrar Madara do que os Senju haviam feito para a família deles no passado. Madara não o ouviu calado, e ambos travaram a discussão que tanto queriam evitar, porém, caiu como uma tempestade no cômodo em que estavam.

          Madara se mostrou abalado pelas palavras do irmão, se lembrando do passado e de como havia se sentido ao receber a notícia pelo pai, e principalmente, revivendo a lembrança da intensa discussão que havia tido com o mais velho algum tempo depois.

_Ele diz que me entende, mas tenho minhas dúvidas_ , pensou Izuna enquanto se escondia atrás de uma árvore, quando Tobirama o alertou que estavam próximos demais.  _Madara disse que tudo vai além de nossos sentimentos, mas também duvido. Para mim, ele parece estar seguindo o seu coração atualmente._

          Izuna se lembrou de ter dado as costas para o irmão quando o ouviu dizer mais uma vez que Hashirama não era como Butsuma. Sabia muito bem onde Madara queria chegar com tais palavras, e decidiu não ouvi-las, rindo com ironia e deixando-o sozinho.

          Ele estava decidido a deixar o irmão lidar com aquela situação sozinho, já que insistia tanto em se juntar a quem Izuna havia jurado nunca perdoar, mas sua mágoa e orgulho não duraram tanto quando seus pensamentos voltaram para Yoshiro. Izuna não pôde deixar seu irmão ser prejudicado, e dois dias depois, lá estava ele, ao lado de Tobirama mais uma vez.

          Seguir o Senju não foi o grande problema que achou que seria. Tobirama era quieto por natureza, e a missão exigia ainda mais silêncio, e não precisou se preocupar com as irritações de um Senju mandando em seus passos.

          Não sabia quanto tempo levaria a viagem, e Izuna se preparou o quanto pôde. Quando a noite caiu juntamente com a temperatura, ele se agradeceu por ter pensado em trazer mais uma manta. A comida foi fracionada em pequena quantidade, mesmo tendo o suficiente para um pouco mais de uma semana.  _Ainda tenho que pensar na volta._

          Ele se preparou para a dura noite em completa quietude. Tobirama o avisou que os shinobi que seguiam haviam acampado um pouco distante dali, mas Izuna não precisou de suas palavras para perceber. O rastro acinzentado que subia até o céu denunciava que estavam parados em volta de uma quente e aconchegante fogueira, o que o fez os invejar enquanto se envolvia em sua pobre manta. Tobirama e Izuna não precisaram conversar para concordar que acender uma fogueira denunciaria a localização em que estavam e alertaria os homens que até ali não faziam ideia de que estavam sendo perseguidos. Eles simplesmente assentiram um para o outro, e passaram a cuidar de si mesmos separadamente.

          Quando Izuna terminou a rápida refeição, correu os olhos à sua volta, a procura de algum lugar que o protegesse do vento gelado e a neve que voltara a cair. E em um canto, encostando em um largo tronco que suportava uma manta grossa com seus finos galhos, estava Tobirama, já completamente preparado e aparentemente muito mais que o Uchiha.  _Maldito Senju._

          Izuna viu seu orgulho ferido no jeito esperto e minimamente calculado de Tobirama, e deixou escapar um estalar de língua descontente. Mas ele logo se atentou ao jeito do outro, que não parecia tão contente como deveria em sua proteção improvisada. Por mais que estivesse livre do vento pelas laterais, ainda havia muito exposição ao frio, e Izuna observou o corpo de Tobirama tremer enquanto esfregava as mãos cobertas por grossas luvas uma na outra.

          Ele nada disse sobre a situação em que estavam, mas sua consciência o perturbou quando derramou o chá extremamente gelado dentro de um copo pequeno de alumínio. Izuna olhou para o copo e depois para o Senju ainda tentando controlar a tremedeira que também começara a contagiá-lo, e soltou um suspiro pesado. Ele podia não perdoar os Senju, mas não era desumano.

_Não podemos fazer uma fogueira, mas não quer dizer que não há maneiras de termos fogo_ , pensou Izuna, se aproximando devagar enquanto arrumava a manta sobre os ombros.

          Os olhos de Tobirama seguiram os passos do Uchiha e sua atenção subiu até o rosto dele, logo desviando para sua mão, que chamuscava com o fraco fogo criado por seu chacra. O copo que estava entre as chamas esquentou o suficiente para que Izuna sentisse a outra mão, coberta pela luva, esquentar levemente, avisando que já era o suficiente, ou o liquido queimaria o interior de quem o bebesse, no lugar de simplesmente aquecer. Izuna ficou tentado a esquentar mais, para ver o Senju sofrendo um pouco, mas logo afastou o pensamento, e ainda quieto, entregou o copo para o outro, que o aceitou com hesitação.

          Ele observou o Senju tentar controlar a expressão satisfeita ao sentir o liquido quente descer pela garganta, e riu internamente por seu orgulho bobo, que parecia se equiparar ao dele próprio.

          Izuna esperou que Tobirama terminasse a bebida, e quando o copo lhe foi entregue, foi sua vez se se sentir aquecido temporariamente. Mas, minutos depois, a quentura do chá já era uma bela lembrança, e Izuna suspirou mais uma vez. Ele não queria contato algum com o Senju, mas principalmente não planejava morrer ali e de uma maneira tão simples.

          O Uchiha voltou a se aproximar, se lembrando do quão frustrado se sentiu dias atrás, por ter deixado passar a oportunidade de pegar aquele à sua frente desprevenido enquanto pensava apenas em procurar seu irmão. Ele havia perdido a oportunidade perfeita para derrotá-lo, por conta de sua vontade que era parecida com a do outro.  _Talvez essa seja a minha segunda chance? Eu deveria aproveitar,_ pensou ele, mas sua ação foi o contrário quando sem avisos se protegeu debaixo do abrigo improvisado e sentou ao lado de Tobirama.

          O Senju o olhou com confusão e descrença, que aumentou quando Izuna se arrastou pelo chão coberto de neve, colando as laterais dos corpos.  _Eu posso pensar nisso depois, ainda tenho tempo._

          — Pretende morrer congelado? — A pergunta de Izuna foi solta em tom baixo após um rápido dar de ombros. Uma de suas mãos se levantou, sendo apoiada no joelho flexionado e as chamas retornaram. Era pouco, mas o suficiente para não congelarem até o amanhecer.

          Izuna sentiu Tobirama tenso ao seu lado, mas não se afastou. Ele odiava aquela situação tanto quanto o outro, mas definitivamente não queria morrer por causa de seu orgulho ou o de qualquer outra pessoa. Mas Tobirama se mostrou mais à vontade do que o esperado, quando também levantou a mão e retirou a luva, para que a pele se aquecesse com mais rapidez com o breve contato com o fogo.

          Longos minutos passaram até ambos voltarem a cobrir as mãos com suas luvas e Izuna cessar o fogo. Ainda estavam silenciosos, do jeito que Izuna achava ser melhor, mas isso foi até o constrangimento de estarem tão próximos vir. Ele também não era falante, mas com certeza gostava de deixar sua voz mais livre do que Tobirama, o que com o tempo o deixou impaciente e nervoso pelo único som que passava por seu ouvido ser o do vento gelado.

_Diga alguma coisa,_  pensou o Uchiha.  _Qualquer coisa, Tobirama, ou irei enlouquecer não apenas pelo frio._

          — Você ainda pode sentir os chacras deles? — Ele não aguentou esperar, e perguntou a primeira coisa que apareceu em sua mente.

          Tobirama assentiu, mantendo o silêncio que quase fez Izuna revirar os olhos.

          — Então, tentarei dormir por algumas horas.

          Ele não viu escolha naquele momento. Tobirama parecia que não tinha cordas vocais; Izuna se surpreendeu por não conseguir ouvir nem mesmo sua respiração. Ele era habilidoso quando se tratava de camuflagem, o Uchiha teve que admitir naquele momento, mas ainda assim o xingou mentalmente enquanto se aconchegava no tronco.  _Um simples “sim” não iria matá-lo, Senju idiota._

          Ele fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu como havia dito. Izuna não era tolo o suficiente para baixar a guarda ao lado de Tobirama, mesmo ambos estando trabalhando juntos por tempo indeterminado. Ele apenas tomou aquelas horas para descansar o corpo, mas não foi tão benéfico sem estar totalmente aquecido. A pele de seu rosto parecia rasgar a casa toque do vento, incomodando-o ao extremo. As horas acabaram virando apenas minutos, e ele já estava com os olhos abertos outra vez, e com a mão coberta por fogo entre ele e Tobirama.

          A viagem durou dois dias exatos, mas Izuna jurava que muito mais tempo havia passado. Seu corpo doía pelas noites mal descansadas, e se surpreendia com sua irritação por Tobirama ter mantido o silêncio o caminho todo, mostrando sua voz poucas vezes e apenas quando necessário.  _Eu deveria ficar feliz pelo silêncio, mas de alguma maneira sinto que ele só faz isso para me provocar. Eu deveria tê-lo deixado morrer congelado!_

          Os homens pararam de andar, como em diversas vezes no dia anterior, porém, Izuna soube que era o fim da linha não apenas pelo penhasco logo à frente. Quando se aproximou, juntamente com Tobirama, subiu em uma alta árvore, podendo ver cerca de vinte shinobi os esperando. Izuna reconheceu a metade deles, e a decepção o fez balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          O vento ainda mais gelado daquela manhã bateu em seu rosto com força, mas ele não se incomodou tanto quanto ao ver os homens entrando em uma cabana velha que parecia abandonada.

          Izuna e Tobirama se entreolharam, e o Uchiha suspirou pesadamente ao voltar a atenção para o abrigo daqueles que logo iria enfrentar.

          — Feliz Ano Novo —Izuna ironizou a data, voltando a olhar para Tobirama, que parecia tão descontente quanto ele.

          — É uma pena que não podemos dizer o mesmo para eles.

***

— Ficaram loucos? — Foi a primeira coisa que Izuna pôde ouvir ao se aproximar da cabana. — Jamais conseguiríamos!

          — Ele está certo. Hashirama-sama é poderoso demais. Mesmo com todos juntos, não conseguiríamos nem mesmo encostar nele.

          — Eu digo o mesmo sobre Madara — Izuna reconheceu a voz de seu primo, irmão de Yoshiro. — Derrotar alguém com sharingan? Vocês se superestimam.

          — Só estão com medo, seus covardes! — A voz de Tadao não era conhecida pelo Uchiha, mas ele teve uma ideia de quem era ao ver as mãos de Tobirama tremerem levemente.

          — Preferem continuar como estamos? — Perguntou Yoshiro. — Com Madara e Hashirama cochichando pelos cantos, rindo dos que morreram em batalha ao se aliarem? Ridículo!

_Vocês não estão fazendo o mesmo, mas de uma maneira ainda pior?_  Izuna se perguntou, inconformado com as palavras que ouvia.

          De dentro da cabana, o barulho de passos soou.

          — Eu não quero mais ouvir isso.

          Izuna não reconheceu outra voz.

          — Akio!

          — Mesmo se fôssemos capazes, nunca trairia Hashirama-sama. Tadao, você deveria se envergonhar por sequer pensar nisso.

          — Estou com Akio. E além de traidores, são estúpidos demais.

          — Você...

          — Suponhamos, de maneira fantasiosa, que tenham sucesso — um Uchiha se pronunciou, cortando Tadao e deixando Izuna mais alerta. — Então, o que vem depois?

          — Vamos trocar um sharingan por outro, que estará sedento por nosso sangue — mais um Uchiha, e Izuna se sentiu menos nervoso. — Eu jamais trairei Madara-sama, e prefiro evitar a ira de Izuna-sama. Ambos são os líderes que seguirei até a minha morte, não importa suas idades ou decisões. Eles sabem o que é o melhor para nós.

          Por longos minutos, a reunião dos shinobi emudeceu. Izuna sentiu-se sorrir suavemente, aliviado por existir pessoas que apoiavam não apenas Madara, mas a ele igualmente.

          Os passos voltaram a ser ouvidos, mas o ranger da porta velha da cabana se sobressaiu ao som.

          — O deus dos shinobi, por um deus da velocidade e inteligência — a voz do tal Akio, que evidenciava o que tinham ao seu lado, foi acompanhada de uma risada provocativa. Izuna o entendeu no mesmo momento, e seus olhos foram até o mencionado, que estava imóvel ao seu lado, e sem saber o motivo, a vontade de sorrir foi a mesma de outrora.

          — Se me dão licença, senhores...  
          Akio se despediu, e os passos indicaram que fora seguido por outros. Um pouco mais da metade dos que foram convidados se retiraram; alguns em silêncio, outros ainda tentando alertar os que ficaram que aquilo era desrespeitoso e ao mesmo tempo suicídio. Mas os poucos que permaneceram pareceram muito bem decididos, assim como Tadao e Yoshiro.

          Tobirama também cedeu ao sentimento aliviado por seus companheiros que foram embora, e o fraco sorriso em seus lábios fora novidade para os olhos de Izuna, que não conseguiu disfarçar seu breve espanto. O Senju logo se recompôs assim como o Uchiha, e ambos voltaram a se atentar ao que era dito no interior da cabana.

          Izuna revirou os olhos e engoliu os xingamentos em sua mente enquanto ouvia mais absurdos sobre seu irmão. A insistência de Yoshiro jamais deixaria de ser uma das maiores decepções para o irmão de Madara, e ao voltar-se para Tobirama, se perguntou se ele se sentia da mesma maneira, mas sobre Tadao. Sua expressão atipicamente transparente dizia que sim.

          A reunião chegou ao fim para os que estavam do lado de fora quando o assunto mudara um pouco do rumo. Os poucos que permaneceram temiam o que os que foram embora diriam aos líderes, e a possibilidade de perder o elemento surpresa os fez entrar em uma discussão se deveriam impedi-los imediatamente.

          Eles ainda tinham muito o que discutir, mas Izuna não via mais motivos para ouvi-los, e para o seu contentamento, Tobirama mostrou pensar o mesmo. O Senju aceitou o sinal do outro, indicando que era hora de agir, antes que os traidores saíssem para alcançar os que foram fiéis a eles.

          A porta da cabana não estava trancada, mas ainda assim Izuna fez questão de chutá-la com força, assustando todos que estavam dentro. Como sempre, Tobirama foi rápido, e entrou no local já empunhando sua espada.

          Os olhos arregalados dos shinobi ao vê-los quase fizeram com que Izuna soltasse uma risada, mas ele se segurou em um simples sorriso debochado.

          — Tolos... contando com a nossa presença no depois, mas esquecendo do agora.

          A espada de Izuna também já estava fora da bainha, e o Uchiha a pousou sobre os ombros enquanto observava um dos traidores dar um passo, com esperanças de sair da cabana.

          — Nem pensem em correr — a voz de Tobirama fez o homem travar onde estava, assim como o resto deles. — Só vai fazer de vocês ainda mais estúpidos.

          Izuna não segurou a baixa risada desta vez.  _Nunca gostei tanto de ouvi-lo como agora._

          — Viram? — Tadao tomou a frente, abandonando o espanto do início e voltando com sua expressão carrancuda. — Até mesmo os irmãos se aliam! Traidores!

          — Traidores? — O irmão de Madara perguntou com indignação. Sua espadara saiu dos ombros e com muito gosto foi apontada para Tadao.

          — Eu acho que ele está olhando para um espelho — Tobirama debochou de seu familiar.

          — Talvez eu esteja.

          A resposta fez Tobirama soltar um som semelhante a um rosnar, mas Izuna não teve tempo de prestar atenção nos Senju, pois logo atrás, ele pôde sentir o  _seu_  assunto se mover devagar, no intuito de escapar. A espada deixou suas mãos rapidamente, passou pelo rosto de Yoshiro e perfurou a parede de madeira da cabana. O Uchiha olhou assustado para a lâmina e em seguida raivoso para o dono dela. De seu nariz escorreu uma gorda fileira de sangue, e Izuna sorriu mais uma vez ao ver a ponta faltando, esta provavelmente jogada ao chão.

          — Eu não me esqueci de você, primo.

          Sabia que deveria agir rápido, ou os shinobi que aproveitaram o momento para sair da cabana poderiam escapar, porém, ele era Izuna Uchiha, e não havia nada que desse mais alegria do que brincar com seu oponente. A risada voltou com o aparecimento do sharingan em seus olhos, e Yoshiro finalmente soube que sua ideia fora a pior que pudera tomar na vida, que acabaria ainda naquela manhã.

          Yoshiro já estava no chão quando Izuna se deu conta de que não estavam mais no interior da cabana. Tobirama já havia derrotado a maioria dos seus, e se ocupava com o último em pé, quem desde o começo não havia dúvidas que seria um oponente mais difícil que os outros.

          Os Uchiha que faltavam não foram problemas para Izuna, o que o fez pensar o que diabos se passava na cabeça daqueles homens. Ele sabia que era muito forte, mas admitia com orgulho que seu irmão era muito mais, e se tivessem ido em frente com aquele plano, seriam esmagados de uma maneira ainda pior.

          Ele sentiu vontade de rir, mas as vestes com o símbolo de seu clã ensanguentadas fizeram seu estomago dar voltas.

          — O que houve com você? — A voz de Tobirama chamou a atenção de Izuna. Os Senju se seguravam com as espadas pressionadas uma na outra. — Sempre foi o que mais queria distância dos Uchiha, e olhe para você agora! Se aliando aos que mais odeia, para derrotar quem jurou lealdade. Como pode se chamar agora? Eu não acho que possa ser um Senju. Não mais. O verdadeiro Tadao morreu com o meu pai!

          — Não seja hipócrita, Tobirama. Você também jamais confiou nestes seres podres e agora luta ao lado do irmão de Madara!

          Izuna os observou ao longe, decidindo não se intrometer na briga que não lhe dizia respeito.  _Na verdade, eu já terminei aqui, deveria ir embora, mas simplesmente não consigo. Preciso ver esse maldito Senju humilhado por Tobirama._

          — Seu pai sabia o que fazer, como nos guiar para a vitória — Tadao insistiu quando recebeu respostas de Tobirama. — Hashirama não sabe o que faz, e não almeja vitória alguma. Ele é apenas um garoto sonhador!

          Tobirama reagiu com um golpe em vez de palavras, porém, Tadao se esquivou no último segundo, e ambos deram curtos passos para trás.

          — Vitória? — Tobirama riu com ironia. — Eu me lembro de nenhuma. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, Tadao, sabemos muito bem disso. A paz é a vitória, independente de como é alcançada.

          — Você me decepciona, garoto — Tadao o olhou com tristeza. Tobirama sempre fora o seu filho de Butsuma preferido.

          — Não me chame assim.

          E eles voltaram a se enfrentar. Izuna ouviu a ambos, se surpreendendo com o falante Tobirama, com ideias que ele jamais esperava que viessem dele.  _Eu achava que pensávamos o mesmo. Se almeja tanto a paz, não se importando como a consiga, por que não apoia os nossos irmãos? Você tem algum motivo oculto?_

          Izuna estava surpreso e principalmente confuso, por também descobrir que Tobirama não era tão engajado no legado de seu pai como achou que era. Por todos os anos passados, ele só via Butsuma quando olhava para o irmão mais novo de Hashirama, mas naquele momento, finalmente pôde ter um vislumbre do verdadeiro Tobirama.

          Enquanto os observava lutar, Izuna se embaralhou com seus novos pensamentos sobre o Senju de cabelos claros. Ele já sabia que não o conhecia de maneira alguma, mas o pouco que viu nos últimos dias não era muito do que esperava, e não sabia mais o que pensar sobre o outro. Principalmente quando sua atenção fora roubada mais uma vez, e Tobirama foi tudo o que viu. Cada movimento, expressão e os tons de sua voz que mudavam a cada palavra que trocava com Tadao; ele observou a tudo, se surpreendendo consigo mesmo quando seu corpo se moveu sozinho, reagindo a cena logo à frente.

          Tadao aproveitou um breve momento em que Tobirama não estava em uma boa posição. O Senju corpulento se baixou, pegando um punhado de neve e cegou o outro ao jogar o gelo em seu rosto com toda a força. Foram segundos para Tobirama se recuperar do susto, mas Izuna sabia que seria fatal. Ele poderia tê-lo deixado, como vinha pensando desde que o vira tremendo de frio na floresta, porém, mais uma vez não conseguiu, e a batalha de Tobirama acabou se tornando na sua quando seu pé jogou Tadao para longe assim que o alcançou.

          — Mas que surpresa, um Senju jogando sujo — disse Izuna, em sua forma irônica costumeira em situações como a que estava.

          Tadao riu com deboche ao se levantar, e avançou em Izuna com ainda mais vontade do que usava em Tobirama.

          — Acha mesmo que pode dizer isso? — Tadao se mostrava ainda mais nervoso. — Mesmo com o corpo do seu primo caído aqui ao lado?

          Izuna se sentiu esquentar por conta da raiva. Ele não viu mais graça mas provocações e no olhar raivoso à sua frente, e o atacou com todas as suas forças. O sharingan entrou na luta, e Tadao ganhou sua primeira ferida no braço esquerdo. O corte era profundo demais, porém, o Senju continuou a lutar como se nada o afetasse; ao menos até Tobirama retornar.

          Senju e Uchiha lutaram lado a lado contra o inimigo que Tobirama jamais achou que teria, e que Izuna já estava mais do que acostumado a enfrentar. Ainda assim, ambos lutaram com maestria, como se tivessem crescido lutando daquela forma; um cooperando com o outro.

_Nós somos bons juntos. Isso realmente é surpreendente_ , pensou Izuna, enquanto aproveitava a deixa que Tobirama havia dado a ele para presentear Tadao com mais uma ferida.

          Eles teriam terminado com Tadao rapidamente, se a realidade não fosse o contrário do que parecia de início. Eles eram bons juntos, porém, não eram acostumados a dividir oponentes. Desde crianças ambos eram o oponente um do outro, e um pequeno deslize ao se esquecer que lutavam um ao lado do outro quase custou a vida de Izuna, que desviou de um ataque de Tobirama, realizado por puro reflexo, e deu as costas para Tadao. O Senju traidor sorriu com escarnio ao levantar uma kunai, pronto para atacar o Uchiha, porém, como todos não se cansavam de falar, Tobirama era rápido demais, e os alcançou antes que o outro sofresse dano maior do que a queda sobre a neve após ser empurrado.

          A voz de Tobirama saiu um pouco mais alta que o costume, e o grunhido completamente diferente do que Izuna já havia escutado saiu por seus lábios. O Uchiha se levantou rapidamente, para ver Tobirama com a kunai cravada em suas costas. Ele correu até o Senju, mas não tão rápido quanto o outro, só conseguiu alcançá-lo quando Tadao forçou um pouco mais a arma, rasgando a pele para baixo.

          Tobirama segurou qualquer som que queria sair daquela vez, e não recuou após receber o apoio de Izuna, que o afastou de Tadao com fúria. Ele se levantou e continuou a lutar, mesmo com o sangue escorrendo por suas roupas e manchando o branco da neve com o vermelho vivo.

          Izuna pensou em afastá-lo, mas a luta não o deixou com brechas para nada além de focar em Tadao, que após um ataque duplo dos parceiros inesperados, finalmente foi ao chão, sem chances de nada mais dizer.

          Ele suspirou fundo, imaginando o que iria ouvir quando chegasse em casa. Não conseguiu e nem mesmo tentou manter Yoshiro vivo, para poder ser interrogado por Madara, e o mesmo havia acontecido com Tadao. Matá-los era a última opção, mas apesar de saber que suas intenções por seu primo não foram nada calculadas, não se arrependia por finalmente ver a boca daquele Senju fechada e escorrendo sangue. 

          Mas Izuna não teve muito tempo para focar no futuro ou seu irmão. Ele rapidamente se virou, focando no que dominava a maior parte de sua mente naquele momento. Os olhos raivosos pousaram em Tobirama; a boca se abriu, pronta para xingá-lo e questionar o motivo de ter sido tão idiota e lento, mas sua reação morreu antes de ser transmitida para o outro.

          Tobirama sustentou o olhar sobre si, porém, antes que pudessem trocar qualquer tipo de palavras, Izuna viu o Senju cambalear e os olhos vermelhos escuros se fecharem no segundo em que as pernas cederam, e o rosto foi ao chão, se afundando no gelo.

          Tobirama havia perdido muito sangue.


	6. Chapter 6

Uma semana atrás, se perguntassem a ele o que faria se visse um Senju vivo, mas perdendo sangue em abundancia, a resposta seria direta, óbvia e sincera.  _Eu teria dito que o deixaria sangrar até a morte e estaria ao lado dele para ver seus olhos se fecharem para sempre._ E ele realmente falaria sério, sem camuflar seus desejos ou por fingir que não se importava. Izuna realmente não se importava. Mas isso fora há uma semana, quando o máximo de contato que já havia tido com um Senju fora em batalhas, e muitos anos atrás, quando nem ao menos sabia o que aquele clã significava ou que sequer existia.

          Há uma semana, um Senju não havia arriscado sua vida para salvar a dele.

          Izuna ficou ao lado de seu salvador, o viu fechar os olhos, mas acabou esperando ansiosamente para rever as írises vermelhas de novo. Ele não o deixou sangrar até a morte. Sem pensar em seu ódio pelo clã de Tobirama, o arrastou pela neve, se abrigou na velha cabana e o aqueceu ao lado da lareira que há muito não sentia o calor do fogo. Seu conhecimento em medicina não era vasto, mas bastou para costurar a ferida e limpá-la com as condições que tinha em um lugar como aquele.

          E Izuna esperou.

          O Senju acordou de maneira brusca, horas depois. Olhou assustado para Izuna, como se não soubesse o que o outro fazia ali, ou o que ele mesmo estava fazendo em um lugar como aquele. Seus olhos correram pela cabana, a procura de algo familiar, mas não achando e também não se importando no fim. A ferida em suas costas doeu como quando foi feita, e ele não reclamou quando Izuna o obrigou a se deitar de bruços novamente.

          Aos poucos a memória de Tobirama se organizou, e ao se acalmar, Izuna explicou o que havia causado seu desmaio e como fora parar ali. O Senju o ouviu em silêncio e nenhum comentário ou pergunta veio depois.

          — É melhor se manter imóvel. Os pontos podem se romper — o Uchiha aconselhou. Mesmo sabendo que receberia nenhuma palavra em troca, esperava que ao menos estivesse sendo ouvido.

          Tobirama o obedeceu, porém, Izuna desconfiava que era mais pela exaustão e dor do que por tê-lo realmente escutado. O Senju dormiu pelo resto do dia, resmungando entre os sonhos e tentativas de mudar a posição do corpo que não davam muito certo por conta da dor. Izuna apenas o observou por aquelas horas, se afundando em perguntas que não conseguia achar respostas. Ele tentou achar motivos maiores, respostas que fossem convincentes, mas nada veio, mesmo quando uma das perguntas saíram de sua mente e foram ditas em voz alta por Tobirama.

          Izuna despertou de seus pensamentos, e confuso olhou para o Senju, ainda deitado, mas completamente acordado no começo da noite.

          — Por que me salvou? — Tobirama refez a pergunta, vendo que Izuna não parecia ter escutado na primeira vez.

          O Uchiha ficou algum tempo em silêncio, sem desviar a atenção dos olhos sérios do outro, que naquele momento mostravam um pouco mais de sentimentos do que era costume.

_Eu não sei._

          — Eu não quero ter dividas com você ou qualquer outro Senju — ele jogou a primeira coisa que pensou.

_É uma desculpa plausível?_  Pensou Izuna.  _Eu espero que sim, pois é a única que tenho no momento._

          Izuna ficou parcialmente satisfeito por enfim ter pensado em algo para preencher o buraco que fazia daquele momento completamente sem sentido, mas Tobirama voltou a abri-lo com sua fraca risada desgostosa.

          — Seu idiota — o Senju o xingou, virando o rosto para o lado oposto de Izuna. — Eu fiz isso para pagar a  _minha_  dívida.

          Ele não entendeu o que Tobirama queria dizer, e por um breve momento tentou pensar em um motivo para o outro se sentir endividado. Não precisou ir muito longe em suas lembranças, e Izuna se viu entre os Senju que lutaram entre si, e se lembrou que aquela era a segunda vez que se preocupava em manter o irmão de Hashirama vivo.  _Por quê?_

          Ambos retornaram ao silêncio, mas internamente, Izuna gritava consigo mesmo. Ele queria,  _precisava_ de um motivo para ter feito aquilo e principalmente, para continuar fazendo. Podia muito bem deixar Tobirama ali e voltar para casa, mas seus pés não se moviam com intenção de se afastar daquela cabana.

          Eles jantaram juntos quando Tobirama conseguiu se sentar por alguns minutos. Izuna continuou a observar o outro, que apesar de não olhar em seus olhos com muita frequência, deixava transparecer o quanto era difícil se manter naquela posição.

          — É tão doloroso assim? — Izuna arriscou perguntar, mesmo podendo imaginar que o corte em suas costas naquela altura doía mais do que quando fora feito.

          Era torturante ter a visão de suas mãos tremulas ao deixar a comida de lado e a expressão dolorosa por ter que se curvar para isso. Ele não poderia ajudar mais do que já ajudava, e só poder observar estava deixando-o sem paciência.

          Com orgulho, Tobirama balançou a cabeça negativamente.

          — Está frio demais — o Senju enfim voltou a falar, de forma fraca e trêmula. — É como se ainda estivéssemos do lado de fora.

          As sobrancelhas de Izuna se levantaram assim que o ouviu. De fato, estava frio, mas se comparasse com as noites anteriores em que se grudavam um no outro para aproveitar uma pequena chama, aquele lugar estava quente como um dia de verão.

          Izuna rapidamente se aproximou, hesitando com o olhar desconfiado do outro, mas sem opções, tocou-lhe a testa. O toque fora rápido, mas o suficiente para sentir a pele de Tobirama tão quente quanto suas próprias chamas.

          — Não está tão frio — informou Izuna. — Você está com febre.

          Tobirama se deitou mais uma vez, e Izuna, ainda se perguntando o motivo de agir de tal maneira, se manteve ao lado dele durante a madrugada, cuidando para que sua temperatura não se tornasse ainda mais quente e preocupante.

          A primeira semana passou devagar, com dias parecidos, mas com Izuna aprendendo a não dar mais ouvidos a seus pensamentos de deixar o Senju para trás, e tentando manter as próprias perguntas quietas. Definitivamente ele não tinha respostas, e chegou a um ponto em que duvidava que algum dia teria, então resolveu seguir apenas o que achou ser certo naquele momento. Ele cuidou de Tobirama, que melhorava em um dia para no outro piorar de repente.

          Izuna descansava pouco, mas não era totalmente culpa do ferido. Tobirama dormia na maior parte do tempo, mas ele não conseguia nem mesmo fechar os olhos, pensando que o outro poderia piorar enquanto dormia ou algum inimigo pudesse aparecer subitamente. O local era afastado de tudo — um dos motivos dos shinobi traidores terem o escolhido para a reunião —, mas Izuna sabia que não era seguro se manter tanto tempo em um lugar vazio. Para um shinobi como ele, o silêncio do lado de fora significava mais perigo do que o barulho de uma companhia.

          Após mais uma noite sem dormir, Izuna se atreveu a pisar do lado de fora. Tobirama ainda estava adormecido, e parecia bem, então o Uchiha se pôs a resolver parte do problema que lhe tirava o sono.

          A neve voltou a cair logo cedo, e Izuna se apressou em liberar espaço para que a porta fosse aberta sem problemas, caso tivessem urgência de partir. Ele também afastou os corpos congelados dos Senju e Uchiha que pereceram ali há um pouco mais de uma semana. Estando afastado, armou as poucas armadilhas que carregava consigo, podendo então se sentir um pouco mais seguro ao retornar para o interior aquecido da cabana.

          Seu corpo tremeu com intensidade ao cair sobre a manta que cobria o chão. A lareira ainda estava acesa, e Izuna fechou os olhos, esperando que o fogo o aquecesse mais rápido do que realmente iria.

          Ele sentiu uma fraca agitação vinda do lado esquerdo, para onde seu rosto se virou, podendo ver que os olhos curiosos de Tobirama o observavam atentamente. As sobrancelhas do Uchiha se juntaram ao devolver o olhar, surpreso pela atenção sobre si.

          — Me sinto como se tivesse voltado no tempo — a confissão saiu baixa e com um leve tom de humor, que surpreendeu Izuna ainda mais.

          Ele não o respondeu, sequer conseguiu manter o olhar na mesma direção por muito tempo. Algo se agitou em seu interior, e Izuna focou a atenção no teto de madeiras velhas. Seu peito se apertou sem motivo algum, e Izuna fechou os olhos com força.  _Eu não quero me lembrar daquele dia, por favor._ Para Izuna, o tempo de pensar no passado já havia ido com o Natal, e esperava nada ansioso pelo próximo.  _Por que tocou neste assunto?_

          E mesmo segurando sua mente no presente, ele se lembrou.  _Quando o conheci, passamos bastante tempo desta maneira; deitados um ao lado do outro. Mas a diferença era que você conversava comigo sem parar._

          Izuna riu internamente. Nunca chegou a pensar que um dia reclamaria tanto para querer ouvir a voz de alguém, muito menos que essa pessoa seria Tobirama Senju.  _Talvez eu esteja ficando doente, por isso ando agindo assim,_ pensou Izuna, rindo para si mesmo mais uma vez. Ele então voltou a virar o rosto para o Senju, e com um sorriso debochado, pensou que o mesmo estava acontecendo com o outro, para falar aquele tipo de coisa de repente.

          — Você provavelmente está alucinando por causa da febre — disse Izuna em tom claro e risonho, mas a graça sumiu rapidamente, assim que encarou o corpo ao lado.

          Tobirama já não o observava mais. Os olhos do Senju estavam fechados e a tremedeira em seu corpo era tão intensa que Izuna pôde notá-la mesmo estando com certa distância um do outro. Izuna rapidamente se levantou, vendo o rosto de Tobirama avermelhar.

_Então, hoje será mais um dos dias ruins,_  pensou Izuna ao suspirar enquanto limpava o suor do rosto do Senju com cautela.

          Não demorou muito até a temperatura abaixar um pouco, mas Izuna se sentia exausto pelo exercício de mais cedo. Normalmente ele aguentaria muito mais, era um shinobi, mas após todos os dias alerta, sem dormir e preocupado, o cansaço finalmente o venceu. Izuna puxou a manta para mais perto de Tobirama, e sem se importar com a proximidade, se deitou ao seu lado.

          Ao se acomodar ali, a mão de Izuna voltou para o rosto que já estava com a temperatura normalizada. Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado, e cansado demais para se mover, manteve o toque sobre o outro. Sentiu os olhos pesarem e, o sono que antes faltara, vindo aos poucos, mas se forçou a ficar acordado por mais algum tempo, temendo que a febre retornasse.

          Tentando se distrair do sono, Izuna não se segurou ao lembrar do passado mais uma vez, enquanto observava a expressão calma do que estava adormecido abaixo de sua mão.  _Você sempre foi sério, mesmo naquela época. Mas o vi sorrir tanto que por um momento me esqueci do quão chato e autoritário foi assim que nos conhecemos,_  Izuna riu ao lembrar.  _Será que ainda consegue rir como naquela noite, Tobirama? Ou ao menos sorrir? Eu não. Não como antes. É a única coisa que sinto falta do passado; do momento em que o conheci._

          Ele nunca havia se permitido pensar de tal forma, e ao se ver cedendo, mesmo que internamente, soltou outra risada fraca.

          — Eu acho que também estou com febre — disse Izuna em voz alta. — Também me sinto como se tivesse voltado no tempo.

          Ele soltou outro suspiro, mas este fora mais uma tentativa de aliviar o aperto em seu peito do que por alívio. As pálpebras não aguentaram finalmente e cobriram os olhos escuros do Uchiha.

          — Ainda assim, não consigo entender o motivo de não conseguir deixá-lo aqui — a voz se tornou baixa, mas ainda clara ao conversar com o Senju adormecido. — Eu cumpri o meu dever, protegi meu irmão e o clã, mas ainda assim, sinto que não fiz tudo o que deveria sempre que te olho.

_Quanto mais tempo eu passo ao seu lado, mais difícil é ir. Eu não consigo perdoar o seu clã, mas também não quero vê-lo morrendo desta maneira. O que está acontecendo comigo, Tobirama?_

          Ele dormiu, guardando as últimas palavras que julgaria vergonhosas ao acordar no dia seguinte, mas que não tomou seus sentimentos por muito tempo ao ver que Tobirama enfim estava livre da febre.

          O Senju se manteve deitado de bruços enquanto observava Izuna preparar a refeição para aquela manhã. E diferente dos dias anteriores, sua voz saiu com mais frequência, mesmo que baixa e contida. Izuna se sentia melhor em ouvi-lo daquela forma, ainda que mais da metade do que o outro dizia era para criticar o jeito que considerava errado que o Uchiha preparava a comida.  _Eu deveria envenená-lo, ingrato!_

          — Se quiser comer, é melhor calar a boca — Izuna acabou dizendo quando mais uma vez Tobirama reclamava, mas se arrependeu quando o Senju o obedeceu, voltando com sua cara séria de sempre.

          Ele pensou que o resto do dia seguiria de tal forma, mas Tobirama realmente havia dado um passo em sua recuperação, e mostrou que só havia se calado para não passar fome, não para obedecê-lo, como achou no início.

          — Por que está cuidando de mim? — Tobirama surgiu com a pergunta que já era a companheira de Izuna, que não se surpreendeu ao ouvi-la.

          Izuna pensou muito no que dizer quando o momento do questionamento de Tobirama retornasse, e daquela vez, já tinha uma resposta formada há algum tempo.

          — Abandoná-lo aqui seria desumano. E prefiro derrotá-lo de uma maneira honrosa.

          Ele se sentiu bem ao dizer tais palavras, mas o orgulho por se achar uma boa pessoa por isso foi cortado com a curta risada do Senju. Izuna o olhou nervoso, juntando as sobrancelhas e crispando os lábios.

          — Estamos em guerra. Não existe isso de morte ou derrota honrada para qualquer um de nós — Tobirama explicou ao dar de ombros.

          Eles se encararam seriamente.

          — Em meu clã, a honra é tudo — disse Izuna. — Tanto para o homem quanto para uma mulher.

          — Honra? — Tobirama suspirou com nervosismo. — Então é possível existir honra entre pessoas que matam crianças em campo de batalha?

          Izuna sentiu as mãos tremerem ao ouvir as palavras do Senju. As fechou em punhos, tentando se controlar, lembrando que Tobirama costumava ter mais irmãos, assim como ele, mas que os Senju eram muito mais jovens que os seus quando morreram na guerra. Ele controlou seus punhos, se focando no pouco que concordava com o outro, sobre o absurdo que seus pais decidiram ao trazer literalmente  _todos_  aos campos de batalha, mas foi impossível para ele segurar a língua. Tobirama perdera os irmãos, e era uma fatalidade, mas, para ele, julgava ter sido muito pior.  _Mãe..._

          — Não posso defender atitudes como essa, mas lhe garanto que não é mais desonroso e pecaminoso do que matar uma criança no ventre de sua mãe.

          Em reação às palavras ditas em tom descontrolado, os olhos de Tobirama se arregalaram por alguns segundos. A expressão confusa do Senju trouxe o mesmo sentimento para Izuna, mas não substituiu sua raiva, e antes de reagisse fisicamente, se afastou de Tobirama e saiu pela única porta da cabana.

          Ele sentiu dificuldade em respirar, mesmo estando do lado de fora. Izuna se curvou, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos, e fez uma contagem em tom baixo e trêmulo até sentir as mãos pararem de tremer. Se lembrou de seu irmão, e o motivo para ter pedido para se controlar ao lado de Tobirama, e a voz do mais velho em sua mente o acalmou até certo ponto, até se lembrar da discussão que haviam tido.

          Izuna soltou um longo suspiro, segurando o alto grito que sentia vontade de liberar naquele momento.  _Eu nunca terei paz alguma?_

          Estava frio demais do lado de fora, e mesmo ainda com os sentimentos agitados, voltou a entrar. Ele achou que precisaria apenas de alguns segundos do lado de fora e logo voltaria ao normal, porém, encarar Tobirama novamente fez sua raiva ficar ainda mais intensa. A expressão confusa de minutos antes o deixava incomodado, e o cinismo do Senju o fazia cultivar mais um motivo para odiar tanto o clã inimigo.

          O resto do dia de Izuna foi passado com a visão do chão de madeira ou o fogo da lareira. Ele evitou olhar para Tobirama o máximo que pôde, focando em acalmar seu interior e ignorar a grande vontade de segurar sua cabeça entre as chamas.  _Mas eu não deveria me segurar_ , pensou ele. _A missão já foi cumprida, e Madara me pediu que aceitasse Tobirama apenas neste período._

          E então, ele enfim olhou para o Senju. Seria fácil arrastá-lo até a lareira naquelas condições, e menos pior do que abandoná-lo para ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Mas Izuna não conseguiu se mover. Ele observou o Senju se levantando com muito custo, e quando o viu sentar-se sobre a manta e a face dolorosa se retorceu, sentiu o peito se apertar e o pensamento de que era uma pessoa horrível por cogitar algo tão cruel o tomou.

          O jantar foi preparado em completo silêncio entre ambos. Tobirama não reclamou e Izuna não se importou em manter certa distância. Seus pensamentos naquela hora da noite se voltaram para a situação em que estavam, e ao servir a comida para ambos, se viu na obrigação de quebrar a quietude.

          — A comida está acabando — avisou ao Senju, que pela primeira vez em horas tomou a atenção de Izuna.

          — Eu estou bem para ir.

          Izuna o olhou de forma duvidosa. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram ao observar Tobirama por completo. Ele parecia estar se recuperando finalmente, porém, era claro que não estava bem para enfrentar o inverno rigoroso do lado de fora.

          — Então vá sozinho — sugeriu Tobirama, reagindo com nervosismo à face que duvidava de suas palavras. — Posso sobreviver por mais alguns dias com o que sobrou.

_Está dizendo que não precisa de mim?_  Pensou Izuna. Ele havia perdido dias ali, cuidando do outro sem ter qualquer obrigação, e ouvir tais palavras o feriram ao mesmo tempo em que o enfureceu. Mas não teve tempo de mostrar seus sentimentos naquele instante. Seu nome foi chamado com uma voz hesitante, e quando voltou a olhar para o outro, o viu colocar o recipiente com a comida sobre o chão.

          — O que quis dizer hoje cedo? Sobre a criança...

          Izuna levantou a palma da mão rapidamente, mostrando a Tobirama que queria que se calasse.  _Eu não quero falar sobre isso, nem mesmo pensar. Já não aguento mais._

          Ele não fazia ideia do motivo de Tobirama querer provocá-lo de tal maneira. O outro deveria saber o quão doloroso o assunto era, mesmo não tendo provado do mesmo sentimento que carregava consigo desde que era apenas um garoto.  _Por que está fazendo isso comigo?_

          Os olhares de ambos se encontraram após longos minutos em silêncio, e Izuna viu que Tobirama não pretendia fingir que nada havia sido dito naquela cabana. O Senju o observava com insistência, esperando por uma resposta, e Izuna finalmente percebeu. Ele o olhou com surpresa, não querendo crer que depois de tudo, Tobirama nada sabia de seus motivos para tanto odiar a família Senju.

          — O que sabe sobre o seu pai? — A pergunta saiu com ainda mais curiosidade do que a que fora feita para si.

          As sobrancelhas de Tobirama se juntaram, e as expressão em seu rosto evidenciou sua confusão e desconforto com a pergunta.

_Não pode ser._

          Após o que ouviu da “conversa” que Tobirama tivera com Tadao, Izuna descartou a ideia de que o Senju concordava com todos os passos do pai, até mesmo passou a vê-lo de uma forma diferente de antes, mas evitou imaginar o que Tobirama pensava sobre  _aquele_  assunto. Ele mesmo não gostava de remexer no passado, mantendo-o intacto da maneira em que se sentiu quando tudo aconteceu.  _Mas é diferente agora. Eu preciso saber se estive realmente certo por todos esses anos. Eu não sei o motivo, apenas preciso._

          — Seu pai matou a minha mãe — disse Izuna, sentindo a garganta se fechar enquanto o ar entrava em seu interior com dificuldade.

          Ele não esperava a expressão surpresa que viu em Tobirama, e temeu continuar, pois se o Senju continuasse a demonstrar que sabia de nada, queria dizer que seu ódio por ele, no fundo, era descabido.

          — Não sabia disso? — Ele perguntou com seriedade, mas com o tom levemente trêmulo.

          Tobirama balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, fazendo a comida no estômago de Izuna revirar.

          — Foi antes de nos conhecermos. Antes da guerra — relevou para o Senju, que agora prestava a atenção em suas palavras com ainda mais atenção. — Soube que estavam em reunião, tentando chegar em um acordo para que não precisassem lutar — Izuna fez uma breve pausa, sentindo as mãos tremerem assim como seus lábios. — Mas meu pai se recusou com os termos dos Senju, e o seu revidou...

          — Ela estava grávida? — A pergunta de Tobirama mostrou que não precisava de mais detalhes sobre o que veio a seguir. Ele conhecia a história. Bem, não toda, até aquele momento. — Meu pai sabia disso?

          Izuna não conseguiu respondê-lo com sua voz e apenas assentiu para responder ambas as perguntas. A força que fazia para segurar suas lágrimas o tomou por completo.

          — É por isso que nos odeia tanto — a afirmação veio lenta e chocada. Izuna levantou o olhar para Tobirama, e o viu petrificado diante da nova informação.

          — É por isso que acabarei com todos vocês — a declaração que já havia sido dita incontáveis vezes antes saiu com raiva, ainda que estivesse completamente confuso em seu interior. E tudo piorou quando viu o Senju assentir ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

          — Eu entendo — Tobirama o surpreendeu mais uma vez ao falar. — Eu jamais agiria como meu pai. Encostar em uma mulher grávida... sinto repulsa apenas em imaginar, mas, entendo que o vê em mim. Eu carrego o mesmo sangue e nome que ele.

          Izuna o olhou com espanto. Jamais pensou que ouviria tais palavras vindo de Tobirama, e muito menos que acreditaria nelas.

          — Apenas me deixe aqui e vá, Izuna — Tobirama sugeriu novamente, mas desta vez, em um tom diferente, que combinava com seu olhar naquele momento.

_Por quê?_  Pensou Izuna.  _Sente que não merece meus cuidados agora que sabe o que seu pai me fez? Eu também deveria pensar assim. Eu sempre pensei, mas..._

          — Deite-se — ordenou Izuna, ignorando o que o outro disse, e principalmente seus próprios pensamentos. — Não deve abusar só porque está livre da febre.  
          Se tratando de Tobirama, ele esperou outro momento silencioso que abriria espaço para mais pensamentos torturantes, porém, o Senju mostrou seu lado teimoso enquanto Izuna o ajudava a deitar mais uma vez.

          — Por que está fazendo isso, Izuna? Diga,  _por favor_.

          O jeito de falar era polido demais para um Senju que estava falando com um Uchiha, e Izuna teve um breve momento de surpresa pelo pedido educado. Tobirama podia muito bem ter acreditado em suas palavras anteriores, mas ele era esperto demais, e Izuna sabia que seria difícil enganá-lo com suas desculpas orgulhosas.

          Os olhos sérios do Uchiha encararam os curiosos do Senju, que fazia um grande esforço para olhá-lo na posição em que estava.

          — Sinceramente? Eu não sei — Izuna soltou um suspiro derrotado. — Eu simplesmente não consigo deixá-lo em tais condições.

          Mais uma vez uma resposta não fora esperada, e Izuna o deixou após cobrir as costas com uma manta. Ele se levantou, e sentindo-se desconcertado por sua sinceridade, evitou olhar para o Senju novamente, arrumando a desculpa de que a lareira precisava de atenção, ou não permaneceria acesa pelo resto da noite.

          Izuna apreciou o silencio pela primeira vez. Havia muito para pensar após a conversa entre ambos, porém, não houve muito espaço para tal, quando a voz de Tobirama voltou a preencher a cabana.

          — Seu tio... o que se chamava Hajime — o tom grave era baixo e sério como sempre, mas podia-se notar que Tobirama parecia menos retraído do que nos dias anteriores. — Ele matou o meu irmão, Kawarama.

          Izuna rapidamente se virou para o Senju.

          — Um Uchiha que nem ao menos sei o nome matou Itama, meu outro irmão — continuou o Senju. — Seu pai, matou o meu. Eu tenho uma vasta lista, mas estes são os mais próximos que perdi para o seu clã ao longo dos anos. Eu penso neles às vezes, sinto falta — Tobirama soltou um suspiro. — Mas ainda assim, se eu estivesse em pé e você aqui no meu lugar, também não conseguiria deixá-lo para trás. Porque é assim que sou. Eu só queria saber se é como eu.

          Havia poucas coisas que faziam o coração de Izuna tomar um ritmo diferente do normal. Ele nem ao menos precisava contar. Era em momentos raros que sentia seu coração pulsar com força pela aceleração, e este fora um deles. O Uchiha sentiu-se envergonhado por sua agitação interna, mas não desviou o olhar do outro, que se mantinha imóvel sobre o chão, por conta de sua situação.

          Depois de adultos, Izuna nunca havia escutado o Senju falar tanto quanto naquele dia. E principalmente, nunca havia sido tomado por tantos sentimentos diferentes por apenas ouvi-lo. Desde a manhã, ele se sentiu preocupado, aliviado e extremamente nervoso, para então, ter a noite reservada por sentimentos mais do que inesperados. Em um momento ele estava triste por sua mãe, depois curioso pelas reações de Tobirama, e no fim, constrangido por causa de uma declaração tão simples como a que ouviu.

_Eu realmente devo estar doente,_  pensou Izuna, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida, achando ter encontrado o motivo do Senju estar tão falante e sincero naquela noite.

          Ele deixou a lareira rapidamente, andou até Tobirama e se abaixou ao seu lado. Os cabelos claros foram afastados e a testa foi tocada com preocupação. A pele branca estava quente, mas não o suficiente para ser uma febre. Tobirama estava apenas muito bem aquecido por conta dos cuidados de Izuna, e este riu em tom baixo assim que sentiu o toque insistente em seu rosto, não aceitando que ele estava completamente lucido naquele momento.

          O interior de Izuna estremeceu levemente com o som que passou por seus ouvidos, e a visão dos lábios de Tobirama se repuxando em um fraco sorriso fez seu coração voltar a bater como antes.

          — É assim tão absurdo eu simplesmente ser uma boa pessoa? — A pergunta saiu divertida, mas Izuna não compartilhou do súbito bom humor. A vergonha retornara, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi afastar sua mão do rosto do outro.

_Isso quer dizer que acha que eu também sou uma boa pessoa?_ Pensou o Uchiha, sentindo-se estranho pela pequena felicidade em seu peito ao interpretar as palavras de Tobirama de tal forma.

***

Ambos se preparam para dormir mais cedo naquela noite. Izuna não conseguiu manter uma conversa após o súbito falatório de Tobirama. Seu interior se agitou desde o primeiro momento em que o ouviu, e não se acalmou mesmo após uma hora deitado sobre o chão, esperando o sono vir.

          Tobirama também não dormia, ele podia sentir a presença do Senju desperta ao lado, mas não se atreveu a olhá-lo. Descobrir que Tobirama não sabia sobre sua mãe o colocou para pensar ainda mais no interior daquela cabana, e a ideia de que julgou o outro de maneira errônea por todos os anos passados o deixava nervoso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado.

_Eu sempre pensei que ele soubesse e não via problemas, que apoiava o pai, mas estava errado. Me pergunto se Hashirama também não sabe. Eu duvido muito. Ele é o líder dos Senju, deve saber muito mais que o irmão. E acredito Madara teria dito, caso não soubesse._

          Ele não sabia o que fazer, agora que muito do que pensava não era real, e a situação piorava com o seu interior querendo mudar juntamente com as novas informações.

_Eu costumava pensar que minha dor era maior que a de Tobirama, mas isso também não é verdade, não é? Ele é uma pessoa difícil, mas não conseguiu se esconder ao falar sobre os irmãos. Ele pode muito bem sofrer tanto quanto eu. Me sinto estúpido, uma pessoa horrível._

          Izuna fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo pesar com todos os pensamentos. A garganta se apertou, e soltou um longo suspiro, tentando normalizar seu estado, mas não melhorando em nada ao se lembrar das batalhas passadas, de quando era mais jovem e vira os irmãos de Tobirama lutando. Ele nunca havia enfrentado os outros filhos de Butsuma, mas ficava atento a todos eles por ordens de seu pai.

          — Eu me lembro de seus irmãos — disse Izuna em tom baixo, chamando a atenção de Tobirama. — Mais de um do que o outro, na verdade; o que tinha a metade dos cabelos da mesma cor que os seus. Me lembro que ele era  _tão_  pequeno, mesmo para mim, que era minúsculo — Izuna riu com suas próprias palavras, e se surpreendeu ao ser acompanhado por Tobirama. — Ele parecia mais com um bebê do que um shinobi. Eu odiei o seu pai ainda mais por ter levado alguém tão novo para a batalha. Mas, meu pai também havia me levado, não é?

_Eu nunca pensei nisso, até agora._

          — Itama era um menino que achava ser um homem — a voz de Tobirama pareceu mais próxima por conta do seu tom um pouco mais alto do que o do Uchiha. — Meu pai também achava.

_O meu também,_ Izuna pensou com tristeza. Ele enfim teve coragem de se virar, e pôde ver que o Senju estava em uma posição parecida, o observando o tempo todo, desde o começo daquela conversa.

          — Itama era como você então — Izuna zombou, de forma inconsciente, querendo afastar o olhar triste à sua frente. — Se achava um adulto mesmo antes da guerra. Um insuportável.

          E Izuna conseguiu o que queria e um pouco mais. A risada de Tobirama fez seu corpo estremecer novamente, e se intensificou quando o sorriso ficou ao falar que Izuna também era como ele quando criança, mas depois da guerra. O Uchiha acabou rindo sem jeito ao ouvi-lo; não por conta das palavras, mas pela agitação interna que aquele simples som o fazia sentir.

          Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente, mas a sensação foi ignorada quando Tobirama tentou se mover sobre o chão e a expressão dolorida desfigurou seu belo rosto. Izuna se levantou rapidamente, e mesmo com os protestos para não se incomodar, o ajudou a virar para deitar de bruços, como deveria ter se mantido desde o começo.

          A respiração de Tobirama se tornou pesada por conta da dor, e fechou os olhos para se concentrar em sua normalização. Sem ter mais o que fazer para ajudá-lo, Izuna permaneceu ao seu lado, observando-o se acalmar aos poucos. Mas apenas olhar não fora o suficiente para ele. O Uchiha levou uma das mãos até as costas do outro, e acariciou levemente em volta da área ferida, desejando internamente que ela sarasse logo.

          Tobirama abriu os olhos quando sua respiração entrou em um ritmo natural, e Izuna só se deu conta de que ainda o acariciava ao encarar os olhos vermelhos em sua direção. O calor que antes tomava seu rosto se espalhou pelo corpo instantaneamente, e retirou a mão das costas do Senju devagar. Tentando disfarçar seu embaraço, Izuna desviou o olhar, e enquanto se ocupava a soltar os cabelos para voltar o mais rápido possível para a sua manta, em tom baixo perguntou se aquela posição era a mais confortável. Ao voltar-se para Tobirama, ele o viu assentir devagar enquanto o rosto se tornava levemente avermelhado. Sua mão que soltara os cabelos não soube se repousava sobre as pernas ou se tocava a pele que parecia febril novamente. Izuna se preocupou, mas não conseguiu tocá-lo, sequer foi capaz de sustentar o olhar sobre o outro por muito tempo.

          Com o coração mais acelerado do que um dia achou possível, ele retornou para o outro lado, se cobrindo com urgência. Izuna respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando controlar o calor que havia acumulado apenas em seu peito. As mãos ficaram agitadas, se enrolando entre a fita que antes prendia os fios negros, e por longos minutos ele permaneceu quieto apenas pelo lado externo, encarando o teto velho.

          — Izuna — O chamado o assustou após tanto tempo de quietude. O tom grave fez seu corpo estremecer outra vez.

          Izuna ficou imóvel, sem saber se deveria respondê-lo enquanto estava completamente confuso com o que sentia naquele momento, mas o Senju não se importou com o silêncio, continuando a falar quando enfim teve a atenção dos olhos negros que encararam os seus.

          — Sei que isso não adianta de nada, e que é bastante tarde, mas, eu sinto muito por sua mãe e seu irmão ou irmã que não pôde ter.

          Ele tentou manter o olhar sobre Tobirama, queria respondê-lo, dizer que realmente não adiantava e que não precisava de tais palavras vindo do filho do homem que o impediu de ter mais um irmão, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos se arderam quando a garganta doeu, e antes que mostrasse a frágil expressão que o tomaria, se virou para encarar a parede de madeira.

          Izuna odiava os Senju, principalmente Butsuma e seus filhos, que não se importavam com o que destruíam por estar bloqueando suas passagens. Ele sempre pensou que seus pensamentos e sentimentos jamais mudariam, mas seu coração acelerado com o olhar e palavras sinceras fizeram o Uchiha pensar pela primeira vez se seria tão ruim alcançar a paz ao lado daquele homem que no fundo ainda era o garoto arrogante e preocupado.


	7. Chapter 7

— Tem certeza?

          Tobirama revirou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta pela décima vez naquela manhã. Izuna ainda insistia que o Senju não estava bem, ignorando as palavras do próprio de que estava recuperado o suficiente para andar.

          — Mesmo se eu estivesse mal, não teríamos como ficar por mais tempo, sabe disso — Tobirama o lembrou enquanto fechava a porta da cabana e sentia o corpo estremecer pelo frio intenso do lado de fora.

_Já faz algum tempo que não respiro ar fresco_ , pensou o Senju.  _Mas o frio não me anima muito a andar._

          Há dois dias Izuna havia avisado sobre a comida de ambos estar acabando, e não demorou para que tomassem a decisão de partir, ainda que o Uchiha insistisse para que Tobirama tentasse se recuperar por mais alguns dias. Ele pensou em questioná-lo sobre o motivo que querer tanto adiar a partida de ambos, porém, se manteve calado, observando o que havia jurado vingança contra sua família cuidar dele como se fizesse parte dela.

          Tobirama se sentiu incomodado nos primeiros dias em que conseguia se manter acordado por mais que alguns minutos. Os movimentos do outro sempre pareciam suspeitos através de seu olhar desconfiado, e não conseguia relaxar pela preocupação em ser atacado em um momento vulnerável, mas aos poucos ele passou a sentir-se diferente. Quando notou que Izuna realmente estava cuidando dele, que o havia salvo dos ataques de Tadao com real intenção de fazer o que fez, ele sentiu uma estranha sensação em seu interior. No começo fora algo pequeno, que o incomodava levemente, mas à medida que os dias passaram, os cuidados de Izuna se tornaram mais constantes, e a sensação se intensificou em um nível que não podia mais ignorar.

          Ele começou a se recuperar, porém, às vezes, desejava internamente que sua febre retornasse apenas para que pudesse sentir o toque dos dedos longos de Izuna sobre sua pele. Na primeira vez que tivera tal pensamento, Tobirama se assustou consigo mesmo, mas não tanto quando seu coração bateu em disparada ao ter uma visão do Uchiha que jamais havia tido. Os cabelos soltos, o olhar que o esquentava tanto quanto a mão em suas costas; a face corada como os lábios cheios e entreabertos...

_Tão belo_ , pensou Tobirama mais uma vez enquanto caminhava devagar sobre as camadas de gelo. Ele não conseguia tirar a imagem de Izuna de tal forma da cabeça, e tudo piorava quando o próprio fazia questão de andar ao seu lado, com os olhos curiosos presos em seus passos, a procura de qualquer expressão que indicasse que sentia dor.

          — Vai fazer um buraco em meu rosto, se continuar me encarando assim — brincou Tobirama, sabendo que Izuna ficaria nervoso e antecipadamente rindo internamente.

          — Não seja idiota — o Uchiha gaguejou, voltando a olhar para a frente com nervosismo. — Se pegar outra febre, não venha me pedir ajuda. Apesar de que seria divertido — Izuna de repente abriu um largo sorriso, o qual fez Tobirama sentir o peito se agitar. — Das últimas vezes disse tantas coisas vergonhosas.

          O Uchiha riu com deboche enquanto Tobirama sentia as bochechas esquentarem, mesmo duvidando que o outro falava a verdade.

          Izuna aumentou o tom, imitando a voz de Tobirama de forma exagerada, mas contando tudo o que havia escutado sem nenhum adendo.

          — Está inventando — disse o Senju com toda a certeza. — Me lembro de nada disso.

          Izuna deu de ombros.

          — Não precisa acreditar, se quiser. Ainda assim, guardarei estes momentos para mim com muito gosto.

          O irmão de Madara riu em tom alto ao ver a expressão emburrada de Tobirama, sem notar a discreta reação deslumbrada do outro por ouvi-lo rir tão abertamente.

          Os passos de ambos seguiram o mesmo caminho de antes, mas por conta da neve mais intensa e o estado do Senju, não fora tão rápido quanto deveria ser.

_Levamos dois dias seguindo Yoshiro, com passos curtos e longas paradas_ , pensou Izuna.  _Poderíamos correr e chegar em nossas casas na metade do tempo, mas Tobirama não aguentaria. Ele diz estar bem, mas sei que o ferimento nas costas ainda dói._

          Izuna arriscou olhar rapidamente para o lado, observando o rosto do Senju, corado pelo frio. Ele parecia aguentar bem a caminhada, mas não queria arriscar uma piora, ainda mais em uma situação mais difícil que antes. O tempo não dera trégua e não tinham a proteção da cabana. Se não tomassem cuidado, a morte poderia chegar mais rápido e silenciosa do que o esperado.

          Ambos seguiram sem alterar o ritmo, como fora o caminho que os levaram até ali, porém, havia uma grande diferença entre os shinobi que em pouco tempo não seriam mais parceiros. Izuna não se abalou pelo silêncio do Senju, que mostrou que a maior parte de sua quietude era por conta de sua personalidade, que não era para provocá-lo ou por não gostar de trocar palavras com o Uchiha. Tobirama realmente era silencioso, porém, havia momentos em que respondia algumas perguntas de Izuna ou dava opiniões que não foram requisitadas, deixando o outro nervoso, mas desta vez também lisonjeado por receber palavras de alguém como o Senju.

          As primeiras falas no começo da viagem vieram com curtas provocações, mas aos poucos, as poucas conversas se tornaram mais longas e amenas, trazendo um confortável sentimento entre ambos. Izuna não hesitou em falar do passado quando Tobirama tocou no assunto mais uma vez, contando a ele que havia adoecido depois da noite em que haviam se conhecido, e que acabou recebendo um duro castigo pela gripe ter sido causada por sua desobediência. O Uchiha riu em tom baixo ao descobrir que o pequeno Tobirama havia fugido de casa naquele dia, e se empolgou com a ideia de saber mais sobre ele.

          — E quanto a sua mãe? — Perguntou Izuna. — Nunca a vi em batalha alguma, eu acho — o Uchiha voltou a olhar para a frente, e de repente, sua voz se tornou baixa. — Mas sei que ela também estava na reunião.

          E foi a vez de Tobirama virar o rosto para observá-lo. Izuna sempre fora bom em guardar o que pensava, porém, nos últimos dias Tobirama via mais transparência do que em todos aqueles anos em que se conheciam. Era claro o sofrimento no olhar do Uchiha sempre que se lembrava do assunto, e Tobirama sentiu o mesmo que na primeira vez em que ouviu aquela história vindo de seus lábios.

_Eu jamais imaginaria uma coisa como essa. Mas sinto como se a culpa fosse diretamente minha. Soube que a reunião fora um fracasso e que meu pai se deixou levar por provocações de Tajima, mas jamais que havia feito algo tão horrível. Mas eu deveria imaginar. Meu pai mudou depois dessa reunião, ele se dividia em apenas dois humores: culpado e extremamente nervoso. Consigo entendê-lo melhor agora, e principalmente, minha mãe também._

          — Ela morreu, um ano depois que nos conhecemos — revelou Tobirama, trazendo o olhar surpreso de Izuna sobre si. — Ela ficou muito doente. Não foi uma boa época para a nossa família — a careta desgostosa do Senju trouxe ainda mais curiosidade para Izuna. — E agora que pude conversar com você, consigo entender melhor algumas coisas.

          Izuna não queria ser indelicado, ainda mais após saber sobre a mãe de Tobirama, da qual ele não havia escutado sobre com muita frequência. —  _Eu achava que estava viva, mas que não lutava como o resto da família._  Mas sua boca se descontrolou por conta da curiosidade.

          — Como o quê? — Perguntou rapidamente, se arrependendo no segundo seguinte por ter agido sem pensar, porém, o Senju não mostrou nada além de sua face neutra.

          — Ela e meu pai não se falavam como antigamente, sequer dormiam no mesmo cômodo — revelou Tobirama, não se importando em conversar sobre o assunto. De alguma maneira, sentia que Izuna poderia entendê-lo. — Brigavam na maioria das vezes. Hashirama não nos deixava ouvir o que falavam, mas nem sempre era possível. Eles gritavam bastante — o Senju sorriu com tristeza. — Ela sempre dizia que meu pai havia passado dos limites, que ele era um homem horrível, e que sequer pensou em como teria sido se fosse ela, com um de nós — os pés de Tobirama pararam ao fim da frase, e Izuna se virou para ele ao fazer o mesmo. —Ela morreu sem perdoar meu pai, e só agora sei o porquê.

          O Uchiha deu um passo à frente ao ver a face triste do homem que um dia achou que não tinha sentimentos. Suas mãos se moveram minimamente por baixo da capa de inverno, reagindo a vontade de seu dono que almejava tocar o rosto do Senju, porém, elas permaneceram protegidas pelo grosso tecido.

          — Eu sinto muito por sua mãe. E por você — disse Izuna. — Eu sei como é crescer em um lugar cheio de gritos e acusações — ele soltou um suspiro cansado. — E como sei.

          — Quando te vi pela primeira vez, lembro que disse que seu pai e Madara haviam brigado,  _como sempre_  — lembrou Tobirama, tendo certeza de que Izuna realmente o entendia.

          — Madara diz que nossa mãe deveria ter permanecido em casa, mas o pai pediu que o acompanhasse, e não se esforçou para manter a discussão com os Senju apenas em palavras. Meu irmão culpava nosso pai, não apenas o seu. Eu acho que ainda culpa.

          Izuna não sabia como, mas as palavras saíam não apenas descontroladas, mas seguras de que não havia problema algum em dizê-las ao Senju. Ele nunca havia conversado sobre tal assunto com ninguém além de seu irmão mais velho, e poder fazer isso com alguém que não tentaria colocar suas próprias ideias em sua cabeça o fez se sentir bem; mais leve.

          — Mas não você — a afirmação do Senju o despertou dos pensamentos, e Izuna voltou a andar, sendo seguido sem hesitação.

          — Ele não era perfeito — disse Izuna. Ele não culpava o pai; o amava, mas também não protegeria suas falhas. — Seu egoísmo acabou com a nossa família, mas sua intenção não era essa.

          Tobirama não seguiu com o assunto. Ele voltou ao seu silêncio costumeiro enquanto andavam lado a lado, pensando no quanto ainda não sabia sobre Izuna, e não mais se surpreendendo com o sentimento em seu peito ao olhar rapidamente para o outro. _Eu quero saber muito mais. Você continuaria me contando, se eu pedisse?_

***

Foi difícil achar um local apropriado para passarem a noite. Com o cair da neve se intensificando cada vez mais, não era mais possível parar no primeiro lugar em que vissem, e a área com mais árvores próximas umas das outras só foi achada quando o caminho estava parcialmente escuro.

          Izuna não teve dificuldades para montar uma fogueira, e se sentiu agradecido por poder acendê-la daquela vez.  _Não há mais inimigos, ao menos não tão perto, então podemos nos aquecer um pouco._  Com tal pensamentos, o Uchiha se assustou levemente. Ele ficou imóvel em frente à fogueira, e observou o fogo com um sentimento estranho no peito. Seu olhar logo subiu até Tobirama, que próximo demais se ocupava em retirar as mantas das mochilas.  _É claro que há inimigos,_  voltou a pensar.  _Nós somos inimigos um do outro. Por um momento quase me esqueci._

          Ele tentou se lembrar dos motivos de estarem naquela situação, que mesmo depois de tudo, nada mudaria, e quando aquela viagem acabasse, os momentos em que podia ver Tobirama como uma pessoa que apenas levava uma vida parecida com a dele não existiriam mais. E ele se lembrou. Seus motivos para não querer ceder como seu irmão, sua mãe e todo o trabalho do pai... se lembrou de tudo, mas ainda assim, quando o rosto de Tobirama se virou em sua direção, não conseguiu ver o mesmo que antes. Não era Butsuma, era apenas Tobirama.

_Eu estou errado. Tudo mudou, ao menos em relação a ele._   _Mas não sei se há maneiras de voltar atrás. Eu o conheço agora, não inteiramente, mas sei quem é o homem com quem lutei por todos esses anos, porém, meu pensamento sobre seu irmão ainda está confuso, e sei que Tobirama o defenderia até a morte; esta é a única coisa que sempre soube sobre ele com toda a certeza._

          Izuna ainda não sabia o que Tobirama pensava sobre Madara, não exatamente, mas ele tinha suas razões para pensar que era o mesmo que sempre pensou em relação a Hashirama.  _Nós não confiamos nos irmãos um do outro. Mas não é apenas sobre confiança. Você odeia o meu irmão, Tobirama?_

          A pergunta estava na ponta de sua língua, mas recuou de volta para a garganta quando o Senju mais uma vez se mostrou desconfortável com o olhar sobre si, achando ser pela preocupação que repetiu pela incontável vez ser infundada.

          — Estou tão forte quanto um leão — afirmou Tobirama, arrancando um sorriso debochado de Izuna, que jogou todos os pensamentos para o alto, trocando a realidade para um breve momento em que podia ouvir a voz do outro, pois não sabia quanto tempo se passaria até que pudesse ouvi-lo mais uma vez.

          A fogueira já esquentava a rasa refeição para o jantar quando Tobirama jogou uma das mantas em direção de Izuna. Eles comeram em silêncio, o que o Uchiha estava começando a aprender a gostar.  _Em casa conversamos enquanto comemos, mas com Tobirama é diferente, mais confortável, talvez. Eu não preciso ficar pensando sobre o que direi e se irei chatear o meu irmão._

          — Está mesmo  _muito_  frio, certo? — A pergunta de Tobirama trouxe o olhar de Izuna sobre si. O Senju tremia levemente, fazendo-o ficar alerta.

          Izuna rapidamente se aproximou, tocando o rosto avermelhado de Tobirama, e suspirou aliviado ao pensar que a cor era apenas pelo frio, não calor em excesso, e não notou que estava parcialmente certo. O frio mudara a coloração da pele clara de Tobirama tanto quanto sua própria, mas o avermelhado um pouco mais intenso veio com o toque das peles, que fora premeditado pelo Senju, que desde o início sabia que a tremedeira era apenas pelo frio.

          Ele se manteve ignorante do quanto o outro apreciara o breve momento de aproximação, mas sobre si estava completamente ciente, e agradeceu internamente por poder usar a desculpa do frio para suas bochechas estarem tão coradas. O olhar intenso de Tobirama fez seu interior se agitar novamente, e pensou em se afastar para tentar normalizar seu estado, porém, o calor em seu peito se tornou tão aconchegante que não conseguiu nem mesmo por alguns minutos.

          O Uchiha sorriu sem jeito e como havia feito no começo daquela inesperada viagem, sentou-se ao lado de Tobirama, colando as laterais dos corpos. Diferente da primeira vez, Tobirama não o olhou com indignação, mas sim tão sem jeito quanto o próprio Izuna, que cobriu as pernas de ambos com uma das mantas, para então usar a segunda nas costas que eram protegidas pelas árvores, e no fim cobrindo as cabeças com a terceira.

          Tobirama enfim mostrou outra reação ao olhá-lo com surpresa quando a mão de Izuna deslizou por suas costas até alcançar o ombro. Ali ele o apertou levemente e com toda a coragem que tinha, o trouxe para mais perto.

          — Não quer morrer congelado, não é? — Izuna repetiu a pergunta que fizera na primeira vez em que se viram em uma situação parecida, mas que não tinha nem um pouco do calor que passavam um para o outro naquele momento. — A ferida doerá mais por causa do frio.

          A desculpa parecia plausível, já que o Senju realmente sentia as costas arderem enquanto parecia que a ferida estava sendo cutucada com finas agulhas que aumentavam a cada vento que batia em suas costas, porém, entendeu muito bem o olhar sobre si, que parecia querer dizer algo diferente; algo parecido com o que ele mesmo queria.

          Tobirama riu em tom baixo, não se importando com o embaraço de Izuna ao se aconchegar no meio abraço. Ele fechou os olhos, ainda sorrindo, e encostou a cabeça na do outro.

          A fogueira esquentava parcialmente os corpos e a aproximação os deixava mais confortáveis não apenas pelo calor. Izuna sentiu o coração acelerar como nunca naquele instante, e o peito se aqueceu de forma natural.  _Se você sorrisse assim mais vezes, sinto que eu não precisaria de fogueira alguma._

***

O simples ato de acordar nunca havia sido tão constrangedor quanto naquela manhã. Os corpos ainda estavam colados um no outro quando Izuna abiu os olhos antes que Tobirama, e sentiu-se corar por inteiro ao ver a posição em que estavam.

          A noite havia sido extremamente fria, como o esperado, e o meio abraço se tornou em um completo e forte não apenas de sua parte. Os braços de Tobirama também o envolviam, apertando sua cintura.

          Quando o Senju despertou, o constrangimento cresceu e o silêncio os acompanhou por mais tempo que o normal. Ambos voltaram a trocar poucas palavras como antes, mas não por irritação ou cautela; eles simplesmente não conseguiam se olhar ou sequer ouvir as vozes um do outro sem sentir o calor que os abraçara durante a noite, tornando difícil manter uma conversa descontraída ou séria por um longo tempo.

          A lentidão de seus passos fez com que a viagem durasse três dias, e na segunda noite, tiveram a sorte de encontrar uma caverna ao tentarem encontrar um caminho mais curto. Ainda era difícil trocar olhares ou palavras, então Izuna não protestou quando Tobirama sugeriu que um deles deveria ficar de guarda, visto que já andavam em um local movimentado pelos clãs. Mas ele quebrou a barreira entre suas vozes quando Tobirama insistiu para que tomasse a vigia naquela noite.

          — Você deve descansar — insistiu Izuna ao encarar o outro de frente.

          — Estou muito melhor, e dormi muito mais que você nos últimos dias — rebateu Tobirama, surpreendendo o Uchiha ao revelar que havia notado sua falta de descanso. — Eu não o atacarei, se é esta a sua preocupação.

          Izuna sentiu-se ultrajado com a última frase que ouvira. Seu olhar se tornou sério, e ele juntou uma boa quantidade de insultos em sua mente, mas não os deixou sair. Magoado, resolveu deixar o Senju fazer o que queria, mas o castigou ao levar duas das mantas dele consigo.

          Ele se deitou de costas para a fogueira e Tobirama, e apertou o tecido sobre o seu corpo com força.  _Depois de tudo, é isso que tem para me dizer? Acha mesmo que eu me preocuparia com isso? Senju idiota!_

          Izuna segurou toda a raiva que sentia no momento, fechando os olhos com força, esperando que o sono viesse logo para afastar a dor incômoda em seu peito, mas ele demorou a chegar, e a sensação piorou ao sentir o olhar do outro em suas costas. Ele sabia que não deveria se importar. Tobirama estava certo em achar aquilo, pois era o que ele realmente deveria pensar em uma situação como aquela, mas, tolamente, Izuna não conseguia imaginá-lo agindo de forma tão baixa. O que havia dito por não ter ações honrosas em uma guerra obviamente havia sido dito da boca para a fora, pois Izuna vira nos últimos dias que honra era o que Tobirama mais tinha.

          — Me desculpe — o pedido em tom baixo mostrou que Tobirama também tinha consciência, e fez com que Izuna abrisse os olhos devagar, pois seu coração acelerado era muito difícil de ser ignorado.

          Mas ele não se virou para encarar os olhos do Senju como queria. Sem resistência já havia aceitado as desculpas, mas seu lado orgulhoso o manteve imóvel enquanto os lábios formavam um bico mimado.  _Senju idiota._

***

Ele já havia se conformado que em minutos ambos parariam de andar juntos e cada um seguiria o seu próprio caminho. O Izuna que entendia que tudo o que havia sentindo nos últimos dias, pensado ou falado, teria que ser deixado de lado para voltar a realidade, estava firme, segurando sua resistência, até os pés realmente pararem, e seus olhos voltarem a encarar os de Tobirama.

          E a resistência caiu.

          Izuna percebeu que toda a resistência que pensou ter conseguido erguer durante os anos não era tão forte quando se tratava de Tobirama. Ele ainda tinha muito para falar, e queria ouvir Tobirama o quanto pudesse. Sua voz havia se tornado necessária sem que percebesse, e a preocupação com a ferida que era trabalho  _dele_  cuidar, o fez hesitar em se despedir. Mas olhar diretamente para o homem à sua frente o fez rir internamente.  _Não é trabalho meu cuidar dele, ou de qualquer pessoa. Ele é Tobirama Senju, um shinobi formidável e que não precisa de mim. Duvido que teria feito diferença se eu não estivesse na cabana com ele._

          Os pensamentos que faziam o peito de Izuna doer foram crescendo aos poucos, a ponto de não perceber o outro se aproximando, e muito menos a expressão envergonhada antes de se tornar a séria que seus olhos capturaram.

          — Obrigado — o Senju disse em tom baixo e que carregava todo o seu esforço para não retirar o que disse, apesar de estar sendo sincero.

          O sentimento pesado em Izuna se foi em um piscar, e ao ver a face orgulhosa do Senju, não segurou a risada que ecoou pela floresta. Seu coração voltara a bater rápido novamente, e a voz de Tobirama fixou em sua mente, repetindo a mesma palavra sem parar, e mostrando a ele que seus pensamentos eram tolos. Se Tobirama agradecia, era porque realmente havia apreciado a ajuda.

          A graça não chegou ao Senju, mas também não o deixou irritado como Izuna pensou que ficaria. Ele continuou onde estava, quieto e o olhando, sem pistas do que poderia estar sentindo naquele momento, mas ainda assim Izuna se sentiu aquecer com a atenção e a vergonha voltou a tomá-lo.

          Izuna sabia o que estava acontecendo em seu interior e que iria crescer se não tomasse cuidado. Eles se separariam em breve, não teriam mais aquele tipo de contato, mas conhecia seu próprio coração, e ele não se apegava com facilidade, assim como não deixaria o sentimento raro ir quando fisgado.

          — Eu acho que nos despedimos aqui — Izuna falou hesitante, querendo ir de uma vez, mas sentindo seus pés presos na neve. Ele só precisava ir, para que nenhum sentimento crescesse ainda mais.

          Ele enfim conseguiu se mover, e não esperou que Tobirama tivesse sua vez de se despedir. Izuna deu as costas, pronto para ir embora, negando o sentimento que queria ouvir a voz grave do Senju ao menos mais uma vez, mas vendo seu esforço valer de nada quando seu nome foi chamado com certa urgência.

          O coração bateu ainda mais rápido e virou o rosto na direção do outro, esperando por algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era, só queria ouvi-lo um pouco mais.

          — Sobre o que combinamos, antes disso tudo, na noite de Natal — o Senju falava devagar, escolhendo as palavras certas para não mostrar que queria apenas uma desculpa para ver seu rosto fora dos campos de batalha mais uma vez. — Eu ainda quero saber o que o meu irmão pretende exatamente...

          — Eu também — Izuna o interrompeu, virando o corpo na direção do Senju.

          Eles já sabiam as intenções dos irmãos, e o plano de flagrar ambos juntos para poder separá-los não parecia o mais sábio após pensar com cautela, o que não fizeram quando tomaram a primeira decisão, mas ainda assim, Izuna se aproximou, ignorando qualquer pensamento que o afastasse do outro, e concordou em encontrar Tobirama após duas semanas. Tobirama estaria completamente recuperado e poderiam planejar a perseguição sem sentido, que faria Izuna extremamente feliz, mas por motivos contrários aos que afirmava externamente.

          Izuna conseguiu partir quando teve certeza de que veria Tobirama em breve. Ainda que tentasse manter a cabeça no lugar, não conseguiu conter a agitação em seu interior enquanto voltava para casa. Havia novidade em seu peito, mas os sentimentos antigos ainda estavam ali para confundi-lo.

_Eu ainda quero conversar com Madara, para colocar algum juízo em sua cabeça_. _Mas temo que eu mesmo esteja perdendo o meu._


	8. Chapter 8

Ser ferido em batalha não era novidade para Tobirama. Ele era forte, rápido, mas não invencível. Custou muito de seu orgulho para admitir tal coisa quando recebeu um golpe na cintura, criando sua primeira lesão de guerra, mas serviu para que as próximas fossem aceitas muito mais como um aprendizado do que para ferir seu ego. Pernas, braços, peitoral, e agora as costas... sua pele era marcada por lições que havia aprendido, e algumas que ainda estavam no processo do aprendizado.

          Ele tocou a cicatriz na cintura enquanto se olhava no espelho. A marca um tom mais escuro que sua pele era grande, mas não o incomodava. Ela o lembrava do dia em que se colocou entre Kawarama e um shinobi inimigo. Ele salvou o irmão naquele dia, e não se abalou com o choro do mais novo, que pediu para que jamais voltasse a fazer aquilo. Seu orgulho estava ferido muito mais que a cintura, mas Tobirama aprendeu sua primeira lição ali, vendo o rosto de Kawarama banhado por lágrimas enquanto Hashirama cuidava do corte em silêncio. Ele descobriu que não era invencível, muito menos imortal, mas que nunca conseguiria prometer o que seu irmão mais novo pedia. Ele aprenderia a não se arriscar, mas entre deixar alguém importante para seu coração morrer ou ser ferido daquela forma, com certeza a segunda opção seria a escolhida, porque assim que Tobirama Senju era.

          A nova marca em suas costas foi a próxima a ser tocada, mas Tobirama não demorou a deixar a cicatriz recém-formada para vestir as últimas peças de roupa que faltavam. Ela carregava uma história parecida com a de sua cintura, mas os significados tão diferentes o apavoravam quando rondavam sua mente — o que vinha acontecendo com frequência.

          A camisa grossa e a capa de inverno aqueceram o lado externo de seu corpo, mas não como o interior que pulsava enquanto sentia como se escorresse lava sobre o coração.

          Tobirama se olhou no espelho mais uma vez, soltando suspiros rápidos enquanto encarava sua face vergonhosamente avermelhada.  _Por que estou tão ansioso?_ Pensou o Senju. Ele sabia porque, mas resolveu que fingir que nada entendia sobre o que estava acontecendo consigo seria melhor, pois pensar demais na situação em que tinha se metido já havia lhe tirados dias demais de sono.

          Tobirama terminou de se preparar rapidamente, e ao partir, abriu um fraco sorriso por conseguir finalmente voltar a correr em sua velocidade habitual. As semanas apenas deitado o deixaram entediado — apenas nos momentos em que sua mente não teimava em passear pelos assuntos que preferia deixar de lado — e poder correr como antes o trouxe uma sensação calorosa de liberdade e alívio. Mas o sorriso não permaneceu por muito tempo. Em boa forma novamente, conseguiu alcançar seu destino em poucos minutos, e os olhos negros de quem já o esperava deixou apenas o sentimento caloroso entre os novos que emergiam.

          Eles se cumprimentaram sem palavras, o que ajudou o Senju a normalizar um pouco seu estado eufórico ao se aproximar, e fingir que nada era tão normal quanto aquele momento.

          Izuna foi o primeiro a falar, como sempre, e Tobirama sentiu-se derreter mesmo com toda a neve ao redor. O frio rigoroso não conseguia entrar por debaixo de suas vestes, não enquanto Izuna falava sem parar, contando a ideia para continuarem a primeira “missão” que ambos tiveram ao se juntar.

          — Eu quero ouvir o que planejam antes agir — Izuna estava sério, conseguindo reverter como era em seu avesso, que sentia-se extremamente satisfeito ao ver pela primeira vez os cabelos claros do Senju muito bem penteados. — Madara não me contará tudo por vontade própria, nem mesmo sob tortura.

          Tobirama o ouviu, concordando que Hashirama agiria de modo parecido, mesmo alegando que contaria suas ideias na conversa que havia prometido, mas que o mais novo se esquivou por todos os dias depois que retornou para casa.  _Se ele me contasse, não teria motivos para continuar a me encontrar com Izuna. Eu sou um idiota._

          Ele manteve a expressão neutra quando concordou em seguir o que Izuna queria, escondendo que também havia notado a aparência fora do comum do outro. O capuz que cobria sua cabeça era o mesmo de sempre, assim como o homem por baixo de todo o tecido, porém, os cabelos estavam soltos e cobriam o pescoço de maneira charmosa — não havia como não notar sua beleza duplicar apenas com o pequeno detalhe, ao menos não para Tobirama.

_Eu não posso pensar assim_ , Tobirama se envergonhou ao falar consigo mesmo. O olhar se abaixou por alguns segundos, e ele suspirou de maneira discreta.  _Eu disse que não repararia, ou pensaria, mas, é difícil com você assim ao meu lado novamente. Meu coração parece que irá explodir, e não consigo mais ignorar o motivo de toda a minha ansiedade. Eu só queria vê-lo, como um tolo esperançoso de que continuaríamos a nos aproximar._  Ele levantou a cabeça, vendo o rosto de Izuna, que esperava mais palavras sobre o assunto que discutiam.  _Você está sério sobre isso. O que fará, quando descobrir que meu irmão continua querendo uma parceria com o seu? Ficará furioso, não é? Sei que sim, e não gosto de pensar no que farei quando pudermos ouvi-los._

          A raiva de Izuna ainda poderia ser usada para balançar os pensamentos de Hashirama, ele sabia, e poderia continuar com seu plano. Apesar dos novos sentimentos crescendo em seu peito, ele ainda não confiava em Madara, mas não conseguia mais pensar em usar a dor do outro como uma arma.

_Eu sinto que criamos algum tipo de laço, que no fundo o que venho sentindo também é sentido por você, mas sei que não é fácil mudar os pensamentos, ainda mais depois de tudo o que passamos até aqui._

          Eles combinaram de seguir os irmãos, enquanto Tobirama ainda pensava em outros assuntos, sem conseguir controlar sua mente como antes. O Senju sabia que Izuna jamais aceitaria a parceria, enquanto ele, poderia pensar em ceder se tivesse a garantia que Madara seria mantido sob controle. Mas, fora da realidade, ele se permitiu pensar em um caminho que era um pouco fantasioso demais para alguém como Tobirama Senju.  _Eu seria capaz de ceder apenas para continuar ao lado de Izuna? Ele também pensaria em aceitar por mim?_ Ele riu internamente enquanto encerrava o plano do lado de fora, trazendo um incômodo silêncio entre ambos.  _Eu não deveria pensar no que poderia ser, mas sim no que vai acontecer._

          Tobirama pensou em se despedir, já que ao lado de Izuna ele não conseguia chegar à conclusão alguma. Decidiu voltar para casa e finalmente deixar sua mente trabalhar sobre seus sentimentos, mas estes foram pegos de surpresa antes mesmo que abrisse a boca.

          — Como está o seu ferimento? — A pergunta de Izuna o agitou instantaneamente, e sentiu o calor em seu peito voltar na mesma velocidade.

          — Já está curado — respondeu simplesmente, não conseguindo formar nada mais elaborado para prolongar a conversa. Ele não conseguiu encontrar motivos para aquilo, mas, ao mesmo tempo que felicidade o tomou por ouvir a pergunta preocupada, a vergonha também voltou e o fez companhia.

          O silêncio retornou, trazendo ainda mais constrangimento para Tobirama e contagiando Izuna, que para o alívio do Senju, arriscou a ser o primeiro a se despedir.

          O Uchiha deu as costas, e os passos apressados fizeram as sobrancelhas de Tobirama se juntarem enquanto o observava sumir de suas vistas, e a cabeça pendeu para o lado assim que se viu sozinho. Izuna agiu de modo estranho ao seu ver, e curiosidade o tomou durante o caminho de volta para casa, que fora mais lento por conta da distração que sua mente causava.

          Ele não teve o conforto de conseguir pensar apenas em si mesmo e Izuna quando voltou para casa. A ideia de enfim resolver o que fazer quanto a situação foi deixada para outra hora, e Tobirama se viu no lado de fora minutos depois de ter se aconchegado em frente a lareira de seu quarto. Hashirama saiu de casa mais rápido do que pensava, e como havia combinado com Izuna, o seguiu com o máximo de cautela. Mas seus esforços foram em vão, quando percebeu que o irmão estava apenas fazendo suas visitas costumeiras, em que repassava planos e encorajava os membros do clã.

          A noite veio, e Tobirama conseguiu apenas se lembrar dos belos cabelos de Izuna soltos e o chamando para tocá-los. Ele tentou focar a mente no assunto mais sério, mas o bobo sorriso não o deixou ao ouvir a voz do Uchiha perguntando sobre seu estado. O sono veio mais rápido que era costume nas últimas semanas, pois a ansiedade havia sido controlada pelo encontro de mais cedo.

 

***

Tobirama nunca havia ficado tão impaciente por saber que o irmão estava apenas fazendo o seu trabalho, como deveria ser. Hashirama saia todos os dias, na maioria das vezes avisando onde ia, e quando simplesmente passava pela porta sem nada dizer, seu irmão mais novo se agitava pela ansiedade, o seguindo com a ideia de poder ver Izuna novamente, porém, sendo jogado ao inverno mais uma vez, vendo que o que o irmão fazia era mais de seu trabalho como líder.

          O Senju mais novo já estava à beira da loucura quando resolveu insistir novamente, seguindo o irmão pela incontável vez naquele mês. Ele não estava muito esperançoso, e se preparou para mais um dia frio em que observava o irmão ser um homem exemplar, porém, a surpresa por vê-lo tomando um caminho diferente dos outros dias acendeu uma fraca faísca que o fez se agitar.

          Hashirama era cauteloso com seus passos, sabendo exatamente onde pisar e o quanto de chacra ocultar, mas ele não estava esperando ser seguido pela pessoa que conhecia todos os seus movimentos, e que era muito melhor naquele jogo de se esconder e achar.

          Manter a distância foi um pouco mais difícil por conta de toda a cautela do líder dos Senju, mas Tobirama não teve problemas ao segui-lo de cima, pulando entre as árvores de maneira silenciosa. Ele se concentrou no caminho como deveria, mas um pouco de sua cautela foi balançada quando viu o irmão parar de andar, em um lugar ainda mais isolado que a cabana em que permaneceu por dias, mas que também tinha um Uchiha e agora, um Senju.

          Os olhos se apertaram ao ver os líderes se cumprimentarem com um aceno com a cabeça, mas se arregalaram quando Madara olhou em volta, procurando de terceiros. Tobirama se escondeu atrás do grosso tronco da árvore em que estava, antes que fosse visto, e permaneceu ali por alguns minutos, até ter certeza de que era seguro se mover.

          Os mais velhos estavam distantes, e tinham uma conversa que parecia entre cochichos, mas Tobirama sabia que mesmo se falassem em tom normal, seria difícil ouvir de onde estava. Porém, ele não tentou se aproximar; não deles. O Senju olhou em volta, a procura da fraca presença que sentia. Izuna estava perto, e por sorte, daquela vez se camuflava com destreza.

          Demorou um pouco para achá-lo, em cima de uma das árvores como ele, e observando os homens abaixo ao longe. Os olhos negros não pareceram surpresos ao vê-lo e nenhum incômodo foi sentido quando ficou ao seu lado, voltando a olhar para os irmãos de ambos.

          Os líderes estavam em frente de uma casa antiga que parecia abandonada, e seus gestos não indicavam que tinham planos de se abrigar ali. Tobirama teria que pensar em uma maneira de se aproximar, mas era claro que seria difícil enquanto ambos estivessem ao ar livre.

          Eles pareciam sérios enquanto trocavam palavras, e Tobirama se tornou cada vez mais curioso para ouvi-los, mas naquele dia viu sua oportunidade ir embora com o irmão, que deu as costas assim como Madara e foi embora mais rápido do que esperava.

          Um suspiro frustrado ao lado chamou a atenção de Tobirama, que não se importou de fazer o mesmo, sabendo que os irmãos de ambos já estavam longe demais para ouvi-los.

          — Parece que foi uma viagem perdida — lamentou Izuna, com uma expressão teatral de cansaço.

          Tobirama não se incomodou em olhá-lo e se abaixou, sentando-se sobre o grosso galho em que estavam. Ver seu irmão realmente ao lado de Madara trouxe perguntas antigas, das quais Tobirama sabia parte das respostas.

          Izuna soltou outro suspiro, e para a surpresa e secreto contentamento de Tobirama, sentou ao seu lado.

          — Vimos só o que já sabíamos — insistiu o Uchiha, ainda inconformado por não terem conseguido ouvir ao menos um pouco da conversa.

          — Eu não sei por que ele esconde isso de mim há tanto tempo — Tobirama finalmente deixou sua voz sair, mostrando a pergunta que já sabia a resposta, e interiormente desenterrando a questão sobre seu irmão não confiar nele, ou simplesmente temer que conseguisse fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

          A baixa risada debochada do Uchiha fez Tobirama esquecer das perguntas, e seu olhar sério se prendeu no outro.

          — Não seria pelo seu ódio por meu irmão?

          Tobirama endureceu ainda mais sua expressão ao ouvir a pergunta, e seu corpo se virou um pouco mais, podendo ver Izuna completamente. Ele estava sério, apesar da risada, mas em seus olhos pôde ver um leve descontentamento.  _Então é isso o que acha?_

          — Eu não odeio Madara — afirmou Tobirama, estranhamente mais leve ao falar. — Eu não te odeio ou qualquer outro Uchiha. Acho que me entendeu mal por todo esse tempo.

          O que saiu por seus lábios era a mais pura e sincera verdade. Houve momentos em que sua raiva pelo clã inimigo foi grande e arrasadora, mas ele jamais os odiou, e até mesmo chegou a tentar entendê-los. Mas Izuna não mostrou acreditar em suas palavras, gaguejando duvidar do que ouvia. Sua expressão era surpresa, e as bochechas vermelhas não eram pelo frio.

          — Por que inventar algo assim?

          — Eu não estou inventando — Tobirama ficou nervoso ao dizer. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, e os abriu após um suspiro que normalizara seu estado. — Estamos em guerra, mas isso não quer dizer que eu deva lhe odiar. Não é uma regra. Eu só defendo o que é meu. E mesmo se eu odiasse, ainda não importaria. Mais do que tudo eu só quero paz e ordem, e só conseguiremos esquecendo tolas vinganças, ódio ou  _qualquer_  sentimento.

          Ele soltou tudo o que realmente pensava, porém, só se deu conta do ataque direto ao outro quando já estava dito. Izuna também defendia o que era dele, mas seu motivo principal sempre fora a vingança pelo o que haviam feito com sua mãe.

          Tobirama esperou por uma reação ruim, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi silêncio e o olhar de Izuna em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse ele. Em um primeiro momento, o Senju pensou em se desculpar, mas suas palavras não haviam sido erradas para isso.

          — Eu tenho que ir — Izuna avisou ao se levantar. — Meu irmão perguntará se não me ver em casa logo.

_Eu estraguei tudo, não?_  Pensou Tobirama enquanto também se levantava.  _Deveria ter dito com menos agressividade. Esquecer o que aconteceu deve ser muito difícil para ele._

          Ainda assim, ele não se desculpou, sequer deixou sua voz sair novamente. Tobirama não queria que Izuna se fosse, embora sentisse que sua presença não era desejada naquele momento, mas nada disse, e o deixou ir enquanto sentia o peito doer de modo incômodo.

          Foi difícil trocarem palavras como antes nos dias que seguiram. Os irmãos passaram a se encontrar com frequência; Tobirama se sentia encurralado por Hashirama que insistia em conversar e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. E tinha Izuna, que parecia distante como antigamente.

          Eles não conversaram por algum tempo, apenas ficando lado a lado enquanto tentavam se aproximar dos irmãos, mas não conseguindo sem correr o risco de serem descobertos. Havia alguns momentos em que Tobirama via a brecha perfeita para se aproximar, mas a ideia sempre era guardada, adiando o dia em que pudessem ouvir o que os irmãos tanto conversavam, cada dia em um local diferente.

          Alguns dias depois, as conversas após a partida de seus irmãos retornaram, e o Senju não queria interrompê-las novamente.

          Izuna parecia confortável outra vez, e enquanto compartilhavam histórias e atitudes dos irmãos, Tobirama se perguntava se o outro havia pensado no que ele havia dito sobre esquecer a vingança. Ele tentou manter seus pensamentos quietos, temendo afastar o Uchiha novamente, mas culpa e certa curiosidade o traíram.

          — O que disse no outro dia, sobre esquecer a vingança e chamá-la de tola, eu não me referia a...

          — Você não precisa fazer isso — Izuna o interrompeu e riu em tom baixo. — Pedir desculpas ou se explicar nem ao menos combina com você. Eu entendi o que quis dizer, e que não era diretamente para mim — o Uchiha abaixou o olhar enquanto falava. — Mas ainda assim me fez pensar. Não apenas no que disse, mas sobre  _tudo._

          — E então? — Perguntou Tobirama, mostrando muito de sua ansiedade em ouvi-lo.

          — É difícil — Izuna voltou a olhá-lo. — Mais agora do que antes.

_Então, nunca irá nos perdoar, não é mesmo?_  Pensou o Senju, guardando a tristeza juntamente com sua pergunta ao se levantar, fingindo estar tudo bem enquanto se despedia do Uchiha.  _Eu sabia, mas ainda assim dói._

          Eles voltaram a se ver, e foi como se nada tivesse sido dito para abalar o que tinham, mesmo sem realmente saber o quê. Izuna ainda falava sem parar, contando que o irmão agia estranho a cada dia que passava. Madara nem ao menos havia questionado sua presença que fora claramente sentida na noite de Natal, e contou a Tobirama o quão estressante eram as atitudes do irmão.

          Izuna falava e falava, e Tobirama apenas escutava, enquanto tentava pensar em uma maneira de nunca parar de ouvi-lo. Ele havia se apegado àqueles encontros. Os dias em que Hashirama não saía de casa se tornaram penosos e sempre se surpreendia por torcer que o irmão se encontrasse com Madara mais uma vez, para então também ter o seu momento ao lado de Izuna. Ele queria cada vez mais, porém, era torturante não saber o que a outra parte também pensava.

          Em um fim de tarde, ele pensou em tocar no assunto daqueles encontros que se tornavam cada vez mais longos, mesmo nos dias em que os irmãos se encontravam por poucos minutos, mas não teve a chance de descobrir o que Izuna achava daquela relação estranha que haviam construído. Naquele fim de tarde, os irmãos estavam na casa onde Tobirama entrara com Izuna, na primeira vez que se juntaram para investigá-los. As perguntas de Tobirama sobre o local, apesar de terem sido deixadas de lado por causa do irmão mais novo de Madara que tomava a maior parte de seu tempo, ainda estavam em sua mente, e acordaram assim que viu Hashirama entrando pela porta.

          Alguém morava ali, e obviamente essa pessoa apoiava ambos os lados ou até mesmo os havia juntado novamente; ele não sabia, mas ao menos teve certeza da identidade do morador ao se concentrar no que deveria estar fazendo ali.  _Eu posso perguntar qualquer coisa para Izuna depois._

          Uma mulher saiu da casa, uma hora depois dos líderes dos clãs inimigos terem entrado nela. Sua expressão atenta e séria fora reconhecida por Tobirama rapidamente, assim como os cabelos vermelhos presos em dois coques laterais.

          — Mito — sussurrou Tobirama, entendendo um pouco mais do que acontecia ali. Ele achava ser impossível ficar ainda mais óbvio o que os irmãos pretendiam, mas foi, assim que seus olhos viram a filha do Daimyō do país do Fogo ali.

          Tobirama a conhecia de reuniões passadas, principalmente de quando Hashirama havia se tornado o líder dos Senju. Seu irmão mais velho, como sempre, não deixou seu sonho de lado, e tentava convencer o país do Fogo que suas ideias eram a maneira mais eficaz de manter a paz, mas era difícil para o Senju que nem ao menos havia a alcançado para sequer mantê-la. “É melhor garantir um espaço para nós, antes de tudo. ” Era a desculpa que Hashirama usava, e Tobirama não achava ruim, pelo contrário, até mesmo apoiava, mas o que os fazia se dividir naquele assunto era a instabilidade do outro homem com quem seu irmão tentava negociar.

          Em tom baixo, ele explicou a Izuna quem era a mulher, excluindo as informações das reuniões e seus propósitos. O Uchiha não era idiota, e Tobirama não duvidou que suas ideias combinavam com as suas. Mas o irmão de Madara nada disse para confirmar tal coisa, e seu olhar se tornou ainda mais sério ao voltar para a casa lá em baixo.

          Mito se afastou o suficiente para Tobirama não mais senti-la, e foi difícil ignorar que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximarem da casa. Ele ainda hesitava, com medo do que viria a seguir, mas não houve como achar desculpas, e com cautela se esgueirou sobre as paredes de madeira juntamente com Izuna, alcançando uma pequena janela, onde se abaixaram, podendo apenas ouvir o que vinha de dentro da casa.

          — Ainda estou receoso — a voz de Madara foi escutada com dificuldade por conta de seu baixo tom.

          — Eu também estou — o tom de Hashirama era um pouco mais claro. — Mas apenas em uma coisa. Tenho certeza de que consigo convencer Tobirama sobre isso. Ele é o mais sensato entre nós. Mas, temo o que ele irá dizer sobre... — ele soltou um suspiro cansado. — Não sei se conseguiria suportar o desprezo do meu irmão, Madara.

          — Eu entendo, sabe muito bem. O único motivo de me deixar receoso é a reação de Izuna, em  _tudo_. Ele é minha família, e não consigo agir pensado que há uma grande possibilidade de se voltar contra mim. Se ele resolvesse ir embora, se me desprezasse... eu não sei o que faria. Eu prefiro morrer ao vê-lo me olhando com nojo. Mas, o pior de tudo é preferir o mesmo destino em desistir de nós outra vez.

          — Madara...

          Tobirama os escutava atentamente, entendendo pouco do que diziam, firme que o principal ele sabia, mas, as últimas palavras de Madara o fizeram juntar as sobrancelhas e olhar confuso para Izuna, que fazia o mesmo em sua direção.  _Nojo?_ Pensou Tobirama. _Por que Izuna faria isso, quando tudo o que imagino que sentiria seria decepção e raiva?_

          Ele estava confuso, e o mesmo no olhar de Izuna afirmava que seus pensamentos estavam certos. Havia mais motivos para os irmãos hesitarem tanto em contar a eles sobre a parceria, e não ter ideia do que poderia ser deixou Tobirama inquieto.

          — Estou um pouco assustado — as vozes no interior da casa retornaram, capturando a atenção de ambos novamente —, mas precisamos pôr um fim nisso agora, Madara. Teremos que enfrentar os nossos medos de um jeito ou de outro, mas as vidas de nossos povos são nossa prioridade.

          — Eu sei. Só me dê mais alguns dias, e então, poderemos dar a confirmação para Mito. Eu devo uma explicação a Izuna, e acredito que também deve algumas para o seu irmão. Ele me odiará, mas, eu preciso fazer isso não só por nós. Eu só espero que ele não me abandone. Izuna é meu braço direito além de irmão e amigo.

          Eles tiveram silêncio por um breve momento.

          — Eu entendo, e também acho que tem razão. Nossos irmãos precisam saber o que está acontecendo, embora eu desconfie que Tobirama sabe, em partes, de nossas intenções aqui e até mesmo de nossos encontros. Ele com certeza já está furioso comigo, mas sei que concordará com a proposta.

          — Não vou mentir e dizer que simpatizo com seu irmão apenas para te ver feliz, mas, agora mesmo gostaria que Izuna pensasse um pouquinho como ele. Menos a parte do ódio por mim, é claro.

          Hashirama riu.

          — Ele não te odeia, quantas vezes devo repetir? Eu posso garantir que Tobirama é apenas preocupado e extremamente cauteloso.

          — Nós não vamos discutir sobre isso novamente — disse Madara, um pouco mais relaxado e com um humor que Tobirama jamais havia escutado. — E sobre nós... acho que isso pode ser adiado. Eles merecem a verdade, mas temos outras prioridades.

          — Eu concordo. É melhor estar em paz entre os clãs para isso. Eu rezo todos os dias para que nos aceitem ou ao menos entendam, mesmo que um pouco.

          Mais uma vez Tobirama se viu confuso, dividido entre o assunto do tal acordo e o novo segredo dos irmãos que agora sabia que só tomaria conhecimento depois de bastante tempo. Acordos demoravam para serem selados oficialmente, ainda mais se fosse o mesmo que Tobirama já tinha conhecimento. Eles seriam parceiros, donos de novas terras que dividiriam como se os clãs fossem um, e o Senju mais novo gostava da ideia, naquele momento mais do que nunca, porém, ainda havia Madara, que falava de uma maneira estranha com seu irmão, com mais intimidade do que o esperado, e que não tinha certeza se suas palavras poderiam ter a confiança dos Senju.

          Havia tantas coisas para pensar, mas no que ele só conseguia focar naquele instante era sobre o assunto novo, que obviamente envolvia Hashirama e Madara. A palavra “nós” ficou bem clara no meio da conversa, e o que passou por sua cabeça foi tão absurdo quanto impossível, era o que ele achava.

          Sua atenção logo foi para Izuna, que permaneceu quieto o tempo todo, mas naquele instante seu braço se moveu, se apoiando sobre o chão, como se estivesse pronto para se levantar. Preocupado com o que o outro faria, Tobirama o segurou onde estava. O plano era ouvir e interferir, mas depois de tudo, ele soube que não seria possível. Se Hashirama estava tão certo de que ele aceitaria, então havia chances de realmente ser um bom acordo, e Tobirama não poderia perder isso ou qualquer outra coisa que havia conquistado até ali. Ele esperava que Izuna entendesse, ou ao menos o escutasse antes de agir, e decidido pensou em dizer o que vinha sentindo. Se Izuna o desprezasse, ficasse enojado e continuasse a odiá-lo, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, mas no fim poderia ter a segurança de que realmente havia tentado.

          Izuna enfim o olhou de volta, mas diferente do que pensou, não havia raiva ou ódio; o Uchiha parecia perdido, surpreso, como se tivesse escutado algo a mais do que ele. Tobirama se agitou ao pensar que Izuna desconfiasse do que os irmãos estavam falando e temiam tanto dizer a eles, e ansioso demais para saber se estava certo, fez um sinal para irem embora, torcendo que Izuna o obedecesse em vez de seguir com o plano inicial, e para mais uma surpresa, o viu assentir devagar, se mostrando incomodado por ficar ali.

          Eles fizeram um grande esforço para se mover sem emitir som algum, mas o mesmo empenho não foi usado para expelir a curiosidade de olhar por alguns segundos pelo canto da janela. E Tobirama se arrependeu amargamente por não ter simplesmente se levantado com Izuna e ter ido embora o mais rápido que conseguisse.

_Não, não, não, não_ , pensava Tobirama, enquanto corria pela floresta e a imagem de segundos atrás agarrava sua mente.  _Eu estava sonhando._   _Não! Tendo um pesadelo!_

          Pela janela ele viu que seu breve pensamento, sobre os motivos dos irmãos estarem receosos, não era tão absurdo. Na verdade, era  _nada_  absurdo, e extremamente real, como a imagem do irmão com Madara nos braços e recebendo um caloroso beijo nos lábios.

          Dizer que estava perplexo era pouco, Tobirama estava em choque, sem saber o que dizer sobre que vira e nem mesmo conseguia mandar nos próprios pés, que passaram a ser arrastados pela floresta apenas porque Izuna o segurava pela mão e o puxava para o mais longe possível.

          O lugar em que pararam era livre das árvores, o que permitia o transito do vento gelado com mais liberdade, mas Tobirama não sentiu frio, calor, nada além da extrema surpresa que tirou sua fala. Esbaforido, ele se abaixou, tentando controlar a respiração, mas o seu foco era outro, uma terrível visão que pagaria o que fosse para tirarem de sua mente.

          Izuna permaneceu em silêncio, de costas para o Senju, sem conseguir encará-lo por longos minutos. Não havia muito o que dizer, na verdade. Todas as perguntas que tiveram enquanto escutavam a conversa entre seus irmãos foram de certa forma respondidas, ainda que de um jeito abrupto e chocante.

_Como não percebi?_  Se perguntou Tobirama enquanto se levantava e recuperava um pouco de sua consciência.  _Como fui idiota. Era bastante óbvio. Hashirama está apai... apaixonado por Madara. Que horror, meu Deus._

          A mão coberta pela grossa luva cobriu os lábios com espanto, e o olhar desviou para o chão quando Izuna se virou finalmente. Ele também não conseguia encará-lo. Não sabia o motivo, mas era constrangedor depois do que haviam visto.

          Aos poucos os sentimentos foram se calmando, para então serem substituídos por outros. O choque passou, e Tobirama olhou para o rosto sério à sua frente. Se perguntar como seria o futuro se os irmãos selassem uma parceria não era novidade, principalmente após se aproximar de Izuna, mas naquele momento foi ainda mais significativo e necessário pensar no assunto.

          Não era preciso uma análise detalhada e demorada para descrever a situação de ambos antes e no momento. Não haviam conversado abertamente sobre eles mesmos, e os sentimentos intensos que sempre surgiam quando olhavam nos olhos um do outro como naquele instante. Não precisava. Era bastante claro. Mas Tobirama se perguntava o que passava na mente do Uchiha, não em seu coração. O orgulho e desejo de vingança ainda estavam ali, era óbvio, mas quais eram as prioridades de Izuna? Ele queria saber, sempre quis, e atualmente tudo o que necessitava era saber se poderia arriscar tentar escalar o que os dividia, para então estarem do mesmo lado.  _É difícil, porque o que nos divide não é uma simples barreira. Somos separados por uma pilha de corpos; da minha família e a dele, e me pergunto se seria desrespeitoso subir sobre todos eles para estarmos juntos._

          — Nós precisamos pensar — a voz de Izuna cortou os pensamentos de Tobirama.

          Outra vez não houve motivos para dizer sobre o que deveriam pensar. Tobirama soube assim que viu o olhar antes sério se encher de sentimentos que ele também tinha. Era um assunto delicado, que precisava mais do que alguns minutos de atenção, e Tobirama estava disposto a ceder todo o seu tempo para aquilo. Então ele concordou em voz baixa, esperando que Izuna estivesse tão disposto quanto ele.

          Os acontecimentos com seus irmãos ainda estavam frescos em sua memória. Ele viu Hashirama havia escalado sua pilha de corpos para estar ao lado de Madara, e se perguntava se estava valendo a pena, se para ele também valeria. Ainda estava receoso em aceitar Madara, mas jamais desprezaria o irmão, como parecia temer que acontecesse. Ele apenas era difícil de ser conquistado; demorava demais para conseguir sentir confiança em alguém. Durante todos os seus anos de vida, apenas Izuna havia conseguido tudo sem esforço algum, e sua aceitação para o Uchiha mais novo já tinha acontecido há algum tempo. E era um bom sentimento. Poder confiar em alguém sem ter provas de sua lealdade era difícil, mas ao conseguir, Tobirama sentiu-se mais aliviado do que deveria. Era um bom sentimento, e ele queria mais.

          Mas pela primeira vez desde que percebera seus sentimentos, Tobirama estava realmente assustado. A partir dali, as decisões estavam nas mãos de ambos. Eles eram os motivos dos líderes hesitarem em tomar a decisão que mudaria o mundo que o Senju mais novo conhecia desde a infância, e tudo o que conseguia pensar naquele momento era que não queria voltar a se afastar de Izuna, enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava reprimir a vontade de dar um passo para a frente para tocar o rosto tão belo, que parecia querer dizer muito mais do que realmente dizia.

          Izuna foi quem deu o passo, mas ele hesitou, abrindo a boca para fechá-la novamente. Tobirama queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, e por sua mente passou a ideia de tentar desenvolver os pensamentos que haviam dito que dariam atenção ali mesmo, juntos, mas Izuna enfim conseguiu achar sua voz, trazendo sua atenção unicamente para ela.

          — Na próxima semana, naquele lugar em que nos vimos no Natal — Izuna abaixou o olhar enquanto falava. — Ás nove horas. Se sua resposta for positiva, apareça. Eu também farei isso... se me decidir.

          O jeito envergonhado e as palavras vez ou outra gaguejadas agitaram o interior do Senju, mas ele se manteve controlado pelo lado de fora, ignorando o coração que batia acelerado por conta do significado que encontrou na voz do outro.

          — Semana que vem, então — concordou o Senju, que finalmente conseguiu o olhar Izuna de volta.

          Muito teria que ser pensado até o próximo encontro. Tobirama sabia que não poderia ceder completamente, seguindo apenas o seu coração, mas tinha esperanças de ver aquele rosto por mais vezes, e esperava que enfim pudesse tocá-lo.

          Não fora surpresa que seus pensamentos não conseguissem ser organizados estando ali. Izuna o distraía, e decidiu que era hora de ir. Palavras não eram o seu forte, então apenas acenou com a cabeça e deu as costas. Era mais fácil assim, ou seu coração o tomaria por completo. Mas Izuna não permitiu que fosse sem antes estar completamente tomado. O Uchiha o segurou pelo braço, e os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez.

_Eu não quero ir sem saber se vou te ver novamente,_ ele pensou, mas ficou calado novamente.

          — Eu sei que você não é como o seu pai — Izuna o surpreendeu ao começar a falar. — Que você é bom, e gentil... — os olhos desviaram, mas a pele corada denunciou seus sentimentos. — Eu quero saber se pode me garantir que seu irmão é como você.

          Os lábios de Tobirama se curvaram levemente.

          — Eu não sei tudo o que viu em mim — ele se virou, sentindo-se tão envergonhado quanto outro. — Mas posso te garantir que tudo o que sou, meu irmão é três vezes melhor — Tobirama riu ao dizer e ver a expressão descontente de Izuna. — Arrisco dizer que Hashirama é a melhor pessoa deste mundo.

          Izuna apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta. Ambos abaixaram os olhares, e a decisão de enfim partir fora feita em conjunto e em silêncio, assim como a de pensarem com cautela sobre o assunto.

          E eles pensaram. Por dias tudo o que conseguiram fazer fora apenas pensar. Izuna evitou Madara o tempo que achou necessário, enquanto Tobirama, nem se deu ao trabalho de fazer o mesmo com Hashirama, que sempre tentava começar uma conversa, mas parava rapidamente ao ver que o Senju mais novo não ouvia palavra sequer.

          Ele tinha muito o que pensar, e repensar. Muitas vezes Tobirama se esquecia de fazer as refeições ou até mesmo onde estava, tão preso em sua própria mente. Havia muito em jogo, e seguir o coração como seu irmão sempre fazia parecia um erro, ainda que parecesse extremamente certo sempre que pensava em Izuna.

          O último encontro com o Uchiha estava vivo em sua mente. O olhar, as expressões que diziam muito mais que as palavras... Tobirama sentia tudo como se ainda estivesse naquele momento, mas não tanto quanto a falta de tê-lo ao seu lado, conversando qualquer coisa, apenas o ouvindo ou olhando-o; ah, como ele amava olhá-lo. Podia ficar horas apenas naquilo, e com certa vergonha admitia que já havia feito tal coisa.

          O Senju fechou os olhos pesados pela falta de descanso nos últimos dias, e um longo suspiro escapou por seus lábios enquanto se aconchegava sobre a cama.  _Eu sinto a falta dele._

          Izuna havia visitado seus sonhos e pensamentos todos os dias naquela semana. As aparições eram bastante parecidas com a realidade, confundindo-o se o momento realmente havia acontecido sempre que acordava — embora seus sonhos algumas vezes acabassem ultrapassando a realidade, encaixando perfeitamente na categoria de fantasia. Tais sonhos faziam as bochechas de Tobirama se esquentarem, como se ainda fosse um garoto, mas o restante de seu corpo reagia como o perfeito adulto que era, o que não deixava a situação menos vergonhosa.

          Virar de um lado para o outro sobre a cama nunca dava certo na tentativa de afastar os pensamentos nada puros que continuavam depois do despertar, ou até mesmo antes de sequer dormir, como naquele momento. Mas pensar na realidade adiantava, e ela finalmente o fez tomar coragem para o dia seguinte.

          Não havia muito mais no que pensar. Ele sabia como se sentia, os riscos que poderiam correr e o que o irmão diria assim que se sentou à frente dele, mas ainda assim o escutou atentamente.

          — Então, o que acha?

          A pergunta de Hashirama, que já era esperada, o fez estremecer levemente, e usou de todo o seu esforço para fechar o coração para Izuna enquanto o mantinha aberto unicamente para o seu clã.

          — Eu acho que é um bom acordo — Tobirama começou com cautela. — Se pudéssemos ter cem por cento de certeza de que o outro lado irá cumpri-lo.

          A boca de Hashirama se abriu, mas Tobirama impediu que som algum saísse por ela ao levantar a palma da mão.

          — Eu o ouvi pacientemente, agora, peço que me escute.

          Hashirama assentiu.

          — Eu quero isso, tanto quanto você. Não tem ideia do quanto — Tobirama riu sem humor, lembrando de seu irmão nos braços de Madara e, passado o seu choque, imaginando como seria se pudesse agir da mesma maneira com Izuna. — Mas, não quero colocar as vidas dos outros em risco por causa do que sinto. Eu não confio em Madara, isso já é bastante óbvio. E temo o que pode acontecer no futuro, quando tantas pessoas inocentes estiverem envolvidas neste projeto e ele decidir surtar como em inúmeras vezes.

          Tobirama fez uma pausa. Agora viria o momento difícil, em que ele cedia um pouco de seu orgulho.

          — Mas, o  _agora_ , é horrível e inocentes continuam morrendo todos os dias. Não podemos controlar isso, e me enfurece. O que estou tentando dizer é que nós perdemos de um jeito ou de outro, e se temos essa chance de ao menos tentar, se podemos dar alguns anos de paz para todos, eu diria sim. É o que acho, mas está em suas mãos decidir.

          — Eu sabia que podia contar com você — Hashirama sorriu emocionado enquanto se levantava e ia até o irmão, o surpreendendo com um abraço apertado.

          Tobirama normalmente teria empurrado o mais velho e o xingado enquanto ele riria de suas palavras, mas não no momento. Uma de suas mãos afagou as costas de Hashirama, e riu em tom baixo ao notar que o irmão estava chorando por tão pouco.

          — Fico feliz que saiba, An-chan. Pois pode contar comigo mesmo quando não concordo com suas ideias idiotas — ele riu outra vez, sendo acompanhado do outro que o soltou para olhar-lhe o rosto. — Mas eu tenho um pedido, antes de irmos em frente com isso.

          Hashirama voltou a seriedade e endireitou a postura.

          — Eu sei que confia nele, mas, peço que fique atento de todo o jeito. Se o conhece tão bem, sabe que deve.

          — Você nunca deixará de ser teimoso, não é? — A seriedade se foi com a nova risada do mais velho.

          — Bem, eu sou seu irmão, não?

          Tobirama também riu, mas de maneira contida e logo trazendo sua habitual expressão séria de volta, juntamente com a repetição do pedido que Hashirama não se importou em aceitar, crente demais que não teria tanto trabalho. E Tobirama sabia o porquê. Hashirama amava Madara, e toda aquela confiança que via, com certeza vinha de seu coração. Mas o Senju mais novo não confrontou o líder sobre o assunto que era um pouco delicado para ele, que decidiu que julgar o irmão não valia de nada enquanto estava em uma situação parecida.

          O sorriso fraco de Tobirama voltou com a animação de seu irmão, que estava cheio de planos e sonhos para compartilhar, e foi um bom momento para apresentar suas próprias ideias, que foram recebidas com deslumbre e respeito que o deixaram levemente envergonhado.

          Era bom poder conversar sem discussões novamente, e por isso ele sorriu na maior parte do dia, mas no fim, não houve como desviar do segundo motivo de se sentir tão tranquilo. Ele finalmente havia tomado uma decisão.

 

***

O dia nasceu ainda mais frio do que o anterior, mas Tobirama não teve problemas para se levantar, visto que havia acordado um pouco antes do amanhecer. A tranquilidade de antes não mais existia, e ansiedade o tomou por completo ao se arrumar, enquanto fazia a primeira refeição, e piorou quando saiu de casa.

_O dia de hoje parecia demorar para chegar, mas agora parece que tudo aconteceu rápido demais._

          A conversa com Hashirama havia sido boa, os Senju estavam decididos e unidos, e era um bom motivo para sorrir, porém, não saber o que acontecia do outro lado o deixava agitado.

_Ele com certeza já conversou com o irmão,_  pensava Tobirama enquanto andava devagar entre as árvores.  _Como será que reagiu?_

          Os passos se tornaram um pouco mais rápidos no meio do caminho. A ansiedade o deixou impaciente, querendo chegar ao seu destino logo para esperar pela felicidade ou decepção. Tudo agora dependia apenas de uma pessoa, a que Tobirama desejava ver o esperando.

          Cada passo, e uma lembrança acendia em sua mente, imaginando se era lembrado da mesma maneira, se era desejado com tanta intensidade como era com ele. Era sufocante, mas ao mesmo tempo era bom ao menos ter alguma esperança de que fosse correspondido. E aquele dia serviria para colocar um fim em tais sentimentos, e substituir por outros totalmente bons ou totalmente ruins. Mas, ainda assim, Tobirama não hesitou ao continuar a andar. Ele precisava saber, e mais do que tudo, vê-lo.

_Eu sinto a falta dele._  O pensamento arrancou um sorriso e aqueceu seu peito, mas foi breve e assim que pisou no local, o frio intenso fora sentido e os lábios desceram.

          Não havia ninguém. Apenas ele, a neve e as árvores. Tobirama não havia esquecido de tal possibilidade, mas o tolo pensamento de que poderia ter chegado cedo demais tentava bloquear o sentimento negativo.

          Ele riu em tom baixo, se lembrando do quanto havia alertado o irmão para não se deixar levar pelo coração.  _E aqui estou eu._

          Ele riu outra vez, mas com amargura e completo desanimo ao olhar para trás, imaginando como seria voltar para casa depois de ter seu coração despedaçado. Um passo foi dado com muito custo, arrastando a neve vagarosamente, mas não teve preocupações para mover o outro pé.

          Ele não estava fundindo chacra naquele momento; por orgulho, por medo... não queria se dar ao trabalho para ter mais ênfase de que havia sido realmente rejeitado. Mas foi um erro que poderia ter mudado toda a vida que teria dali para frente, que por sorte, foi corrigido pela sua falta de interesse em voltar rapidamente.

          Tobirama o escutou primeiramente; ofegante e com pés barulhentos. Ele se virou no instante em que finalmente sentiu o chacra conhecido, e o coração acelerou como nunca ao vê-lo poucos metros longe de si.

          Izuna, cansado pela corrida que fora além de seu limite, endireitou a postura, tentando se mostra composto, mas falhando ao mostrar o rosto corado com os passos lentos em sua direção. O Uchiha também andou, e o frio de Tobirama fora jogado para o alto enquanto os pés se moviam mais rápidos, no ritmo das batidas de seu coração.

          Eles não haviam combinado exatamente o que fariam ou o que falariam quando se encontrassem, mas na realidade não teria feito diferença se tivessem calculado aquele momento. Não houve necessidade de palavras quando os olhares se encontraram, e qualquer plano ou ensaio antes de sentirem a presença um do outro fora completamente esquecido. Ambos estarem ali já respondia muito de suas decisões, e a maneira com que Tobirama sentiu o corpo de Izuna tremer sob seus braços e o jeito necessitado em que recebia os lábios sobre os seus explicavam muito mais que qualquer sentença.

          Enquanto seus braços envolviam o corpo de Izuna e o apertavam contra si, tudo pareceu mais simples do que havia pensado por todo aquele tempo. Eles não precisaram escalar a pilha que os separavam. Não havia desrespeito ou dificuldade. Tobirama e Izuna deram um passo para trás, podendo ver que os lados estavam livres, como sempre estiveram, e apenas desviaram, escolhendo o mesmo lado.


	9. Epílogo

Era difícil dizer há quanto tempo Tobirama esperava por um momento em que pudesse estar sozinho, em seu quarto, e livre de qualquer problema. As últimas semanas foram cansativas, cheias de reuniões, trabalho de campo e perturbações pessoais, mas também preenchidas com bons momentos, dos quais levaram um bobo sorriso aos lábios do Senju enquanto fechava os olhos e aproveitava o seu dia de folga em completo silêncio.

          Meses atrás, ele e Izuna finalmente haviam aceito o acordo entre os irmãos, mas seus sorrisos que envolviam as lembranças com o Uchiha eram por outros motivos.

          As roupas foram retiradas devagar, apreciando o raro momento em que não havia pressa para aquilo, mas o caminho até a banheira no centro do quarto fora feito com certa urgência. O inverno estava quase no fim, mas insistia em continuar firme do lado de fora e entrando pelas paredes de madeiras.

          Tobirama soltou um suspiro satisfeito quando seu corpo mergulhou na água quente. A cabeça foi encostada na borda da banheira de madeira, e ele novamente fechou os olhos, planejando permanecer quieto e rodeado pela aconchegante água por quantas horas achasse necessário. Mas apenas minutos passaram até que seu corpo se agitasse, e o sorriso retornou com as batidas ansiosas de seu coração. Ele sempre se sentia agitado ao se lembrar de Izuna e o quanto aqueles últimos meses haviam sido inesperadamente satisfatórios, mas os pensamentos nunca o deixavam daquela forma tão intensa, que só o abraçava quando o outro estava ao seu lado.

          A presença sentida ao longe fora reconhecida rapidamente e o Senju esperou pacientemente onde estava, mesmo querendo se levantar para adiantar o encontro. O deslizar da porta do quarto fora escutado. Seus olhos abriram após algum tempo, e o sorriso retornou ainda mais satisfeito ao vê-lo se aproximar, para então sentar com cuidado sobre a borda da banheira. As mãos foram libertas das grossas luvas e os longos dedos tocaram-lhe o pescoço, desceram até o peitoral debaixo da água e sua pele estremeceu levemente pela carícia. Os lábios de Tobirama se puxaram um pouco mais e sua atenção fora até os olhos negros, dos quais não fazia ideia que teria o prazer ver naquele dia.

          — Estava à procura de um banho quente, é por isso que chegou até aqui?

          A pergunta foi feita com bom humor, e causou exatamente o que esperava de Izuna.

          — Que bom que achei, não? — Ele soltou uma baixa risada antes de subir sua carícia até o rosto do Senju, tocando os lábios finos com o polegar.

          O dedo de Izuna foi beijado com carinho, assim como os outros e a palma da mão. O convite para se juntar ao banho foi feito em tom baixo e rouco, e Izuna não hesitou em se afastar para retirar as roupas. Tobirama desencostou a cabeça da banheira, para apoiar o queixo sobre a madeira enquanto observava os longos cabelos serem presos em um charmoso coque, e a pele do Uchiha aos poucos se tornar completamente visível. Seu corpo reagiu de imediato, e os lábios foram umedecidos com a ponta da língua, que já se sentia inquieta para tocar o corpo à frente.

          Izuna riu sem jeito, por conta do olhar sobre si, mas não recuou ou se cobriu. A última peça de roupa foi jogada sobre o rosto do Senju, que perdeu a visão do pequeno desfile que fora feito até que Izuna entrasse na banheira. Ele riu em tom baixo ao se livrar do tecido e não houve tempo para lamentar o que havia perdido. A visão e o toque das peles o esquentou muito mais do que a água, e o estremecer o chacoalhou com intensidade quando Izuna sentou-se sobre seu colo.

          — Pensei que era apenas um banho — o Uchiha fez uma expressão de falsa inocência e surpresa por um breve momento, causando outra risada do Senju, que sentia nenhuma ausência de malícia na maneira com que as mãos passeavam sobre seu peitoral, e principalmente o quadril que se movia sobre ele vagarosamente.

          Os lábios se encontraram no mesmo momento em que a cintura de Izuna fora segurada com firmeza, e a pele branca recebeu uma carícia tão saudosa quanto desejosa, assim como o beijo trocado.

          — Eu pensei que estaria ocupado até a próxima semana — comentou Tobirama enquanto voltava a descansar a nuca sobre a madeira e tinha uma visão extremamente tentadora do outro.

          — E estou — afirmou Izuna, se curvando para se aproximar um pouco mais do rosto do Senju. — Mas não nos vemos há dias, e não consigo mais me concentrar sem ter a minha dose semanal de Tobirama.

          A curta risada do Senju fez Izuna se arrepiar de uma maneira gostosa.

          — Sentiu tanto assim a minha falta? — As mãos de Tobirama passeavam sobre a pele em baixo da água enquanto a pergunta era feita. Ele podia sentir e reação do corpo sobre si, e um sorriso malicioso substituiu o divertido.

          — Você não faz ideia do quanto.

          O corpo do Uchiha pressionou o de Tobirama um pouco mais, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro que muito aprovava aquela situação.

_Eu faço ideia sim. E como faço_ , pensou o Senju de cabelos claros. Há uma semana eles se despediram rapidamente após uma reunião dos clãs, e havia mais dias em que não podiam estar tão próximos. Tobirama havia sentido a falta de tê-lo em seus braços, de sentir os lábios cheios tocando a pele de seu pescoço como naquele momento, mas entendia as obrigações que tinham como braços direitos de seus irmãos, assim como gostava de estar tão envolvido em algo bom como a parceria entre os clãs, depois de anos de guerra e sofrimento. Tobirama finalmente tinha uma boa vida, porém, o que o fazia mais agradecido por seu presente era o homem em seu colo.

          Os olhares voltaram a se encontrar após um rápido beijo, e com um sorriso travesso, Tobirama surpreendeu Izuna ao segurar-lhe a cintura com um dos braços. Conseguindo apoio na madeira, o guiou para o outro lado. A água quente se agitou, escapando pelas bordas quando tomou o topo da nova posição, entre as pernas firmes que o apertavam enquanto seu dono ria em tom alto.

          — Vamos inundar o quarto! — Advertiu Izuna, mas não conseguindo fechar o sorriso ao ver a face do outro se aproximar da sua.

          O beijo que Izuna esperava não aconteceu, e os lábios de Tobirama apenas encostaram nos seus enquanto sussurrava metade do que gostaria de fazer com ele naquela banheira. Os arrepios que o Uchiha sentiu juntamente com a temperatura elevada o fizeram suspirar trêmulo, mas as palavras foram apenas o começo para fazer com que sua voz fosse escutada.

          A mão de Tobirama desceu por seu peitoral enquanto ainda contava a ele o que faria, e primeiro toque em seu membro o fez soltar um baixo gemido, seguido de outro um pouco mais alto, quando a caricia se tornou mais intensa. Mas o momento não durou muito, e Tobirama logo se afastou, se divertindo com a expressão confusa de Izuna. Ele se levantou, revelando sua ereção e trazendo malícia para os lábios do outro, que aceitou segurar sua mão para também levantar.

          Mais um beijo foi trocado quando os corpos se juntaram, mas as caricias não se mostraram o suficiente, como sempre acontecia quando estavam nos braços um do outro. A saída da banheira foi feita com cuidado, mas não houve como impedir que os pés de Tobirama escorregassem minimamente, causando uma leve risada em Izuna. O Senju normalmente ficaria nervoso com o outro, porém, aquele não era o momento para perder com bobagens, e resolveu focar apenas no belo sorriso à sua frente. Antes de se aproximarem no começo do ano, Tobirama nunca havia visto Izuna sorrir daquela forma ou de qualquer outra, e não se cansava de admirar as mudanças que aquela relação trouxera.

_O agora é infinitamente melhor_ , pensou o Senju, não resistindo em também sorrir ao se aproximar, para guiar Izuna para perto da lareira, fazendo-o se deitar ao lado.

          As costas de Izuna sentiram os fios macios do tapete quando Tobirama se ajoelhou à sua frente. O olhar demorado, que devorava seu corpo não era novidade, mas jamais deixava de causar um leve arrepio sobre a pele que esquentava com o sorriso malicioso. O Senju se inclinou, tocando as coxas vagarosamente e com firmeza. Os olhares se encontraram após os minutos de observação, e a admiração de Tobirama continuava intacta e visível em seu rosto.

          — Você fica mais lindo a cada vez que nos encontramos — disse o Senju enquanto deslizava o toque para as partes superiores das coxas. — Como isso é possível?

          O calor do corpo de Izuna se intensificou ao ouvir a voz grave, mas, por conta das palavras, o rosto tomou toda a intensidade do sentimento. Ele riu envergonhado, e ao cobrir o rosto com o antebraço, levantou a perna e, com o pé, empurrou o peito de Tobirama com pouca força. O Senju também riu, porém com diversão pela expressão tímida que o outro sempre agia quando o elogiava da maneira mais simples que fosse.

          O pé de Izuna se afastou, mas não foi muito longe ao ser agarrado com cuidado. O sorriso provocante de Tobirama ainda estava ali quando o braço deixou seu rosto, e pôde ver os lábios mudarem de forma para beijar-lhe o tornozelo com carinho. O toque causou um leve arrepio em Izuna, e a sensação se repetiu com cada vez mais intensidade, à medida em que os beijos deslizavam para as suas coxas. Os olhos vermelhos-escuros se fecharam, apreciando o sabor da pele sob de seus lábios. Os sons da respiração pesada do Uchiha eram bons de ouvir enquanto tocava-o com a língua, mas nada trazia mais satisfação para Tobirama do que ouvir seus gemidos, que vieram contidos quando uma de suas mãos deslizou pela outra coxa, com certa urgência em tocar o membro ereto. Seus olhos se abriram no exato momento em que os lábios deixaram a pele avermelhada pela leve sucção. A atenção fora imediatamente para o rosto do que gemia em tom baixo, e seu sorriso retornou ao acariciá-lo com um pouco mais de velocidade.

          Izuna se manteve no controle de sua voz, mantendo-a baixa, mesmo sentindo vontade de soltar os gemidos que aprovavam as carícias de Tobirama no tom que seu corpo desejava. Porém, mais uma vez o Senju parou no meio do caminho, mas Izuna não sentiu confusão como na banheira. Não estavam naquela relação há muito, mas era o suficiente para conhecer os desejos um do outro. Izuna sabia que a maneira afoita e trêmula que era acariciado queria dizer que Tobirama não aguentaria esperar por muito tempo, e ele preferia assim. Não estava brincando quando afirmou que havia sentido a falta dele, e não hesitou em abrir as pernas um pouco mais.

          — Espere um momento — Tobirama pediu rapidamente enquanto se levantava.

          Izuna não conseguiu perguntar o que estava acontecendo por conta de sua respiração descontrolada e a mente embaralhada pelo desejo, e tudo o que conseguiu foi acompanhar com o olhar os passos do Senju, que abriu uma gaveta da cômoda e após pegar um pequeno pote ali, em um piscar de olhos já estava de volta, com o corpo sobre o seu e devorando os seus lábios.

          O suave cheiro de cerejeiras fora sentido assim que Izuna ouviu o pequeno pote ser aberto, e seu olhar interrogativo, após Tobirama tomar certa distância, o fez levantar o pote para mostrar o conteúdo.

          — É óleo de cerejeiras. É usado para massagens, mas... — o Senju levou uma das mãos até a nuca, um pouco sem jeito ao olhar para o rosto de Izuna e ver que o outro entendeu os rápidos movimentos que indicava para o que ele pretendia usar o óleo. — Será mais fácil deste modo.

          Em outra situação, Izuna teria achado o jeito de Tobirama adorável, mas ele não conseguiu focar no jeito envergonhado de seu parceiro por muito tempo, e encarou o pote com curiosidade.

          — Tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar?

          O cheiro era agradável, e mentira se dissesse que não seria incrível poder amenizar a dor inicial que sempre vinha quando era invadido, mas era estranho demais para ele.

          — Em teoria, funciona perfeitamente — Tobirama enfim deixou a vergonha de lado e riu em tom baixo e falho. A excitação entre suas pernas já estava inquieta há algum tempo, clamando por atenção, e ele desejava que sua ideia desse certo ou sua espera teria que ser longa como nas vezes anteriores.

          Izuna sempre pedia para que não demorasse para prepará-lo, e mesmo querendo dar ouvidos aos pedidos, ele não se deixava levar, sabendo que a dor para o outro seria terrível e o prazer não viria nem mesmo para ele, por saber disso.

_Machucá-lo soa como um pecado agora_ , pensou Tobirama enquanto voltava a se posicionar entre as pernas de Izuna.

          — Eu posso? — Ele se referiu ao óleo, que recebeu outro olhar duvidoso antes de ser aceito.

          Não foi estranho, e o destaque foi para a maneira como os dedos de Tobirama deslizaram para o seu interior com muita mais facilidade com a ajuda do óleo. O desejo em receber o Senju também era um grande aliado no momento, e Izuna se esqueceu completamente da curta conversa envergonhada tão rápido quanto ficou pronto para recebê-lo.

          E Tobirama não perdeu tempo. Um pouco ansioso demais e confiando no óle, o penetrou com menos cuidado do que normalmente faria. Mas Izuna não reclamou, e ambos não tiveram tempo para pensar em cuidados ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o imenso desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Tobirama era certeiro e completamente sensual em seus movimentos, que faziam Izuna estremecer, se deliciando com a sensação de tê-lo em seu interior ao mesmo tempo que acariciava sua ereção.

          O óleo de cerejeiras se mostrou mais do que necessário, e a maneira com que se espalhava pelo corpo forte de Izuna por conta dos toques deixava-o ainda mais provocante na visão de Tobirama, que teve um único lamento para aquela tarde. O desejo era tanto que seus olhos não conseguiram se manterem abertos para observar a expressão deleitosa do Uchiha quando alcançou o orgasmo, mas o seu próprio, o mais intenso que já tivera, não o deixou se lamentar por muito tempo.

          Exaustos, eles se deitaram lado a lado. As respirações ainda estavam tentando se recuperar quando se olharam e os sorrisos satisfeitos foram vistos um pelo outro, e sem conseguir se controlar, Izuna ignorou o cansaço para alcançar os lábios de Tobirama. O beijo começou lento e ainda com o sentimento satisfeito entre ambos, mas quando Izuna se aproximou um pouco mais, colocando uma das pernas sobra o corpo abaixo, ficou claro que ainda não era o suficiente. Tobirama agarrou a coxa do Uchiha com força, fazendo-o gemer dentro de sua boca e causando um forte arrepio entre os corpos.

          Eles estavam prontos para deixar o desejo tomar as rédeas novamente. Tobirama sentia o corpo em chamas e enérgico, mas não por muito tempo. Primeiramente ele ouviu uma terceira voz vindo do lado de fora. Seus olhos abriram e não houve tempo para reagir. A porta do quarto fora arrastada sem cuidado algum enquanto seu nome era chamado de forma descontraída.

          Em segundos o calor de antes subiu apenas para seu rosto, dividindo o sentimento de vergonha e raiva ao encarar a face rubicunda de Hashirama, que era acompanhada pela expressão completamente espantada de Madara, logo atrás.

          Izuna soltou uma exclamação de espanto quando finalmente conseguiu reagir, e ainda sem saber o que fazer, Tobirama ficou a olhar para os corpos nus, os irmãos e o tapete, imaginando se o tecido felpudo ajudaria a cobrir ao menos um pouco da vergonha que todos eles sentiam naquele momento. Mas o tapete ficou onde estava, se mostrando desnecessário, já que rapidamente Hashirama fechou a porta e os irmãos mais novos voltaram a ficar sozinhos no quarto.

          Ambos se encararam, sem se mover, ainda chocados com a maneira que os mais velhos descobriram o envolvimento entre eles. Tobirama pensou em falar algo, qualquer coisa, mas nada saiu. Já Izuna, após a vergonha amenizar, ainda que pouco, cobriu os lábios com a mão ao soltar um riso abafado de início, mas que acabou se tornando em uma risada divertida, mas rodeada de nervosismo.

          Tobirama não conseguiu ter o mesmo humor naquele momento, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era nas formas que poderia fazer seu irmão se arrepender de não ter ao menos batido na porta antes, sem saber que Hashirama, trancado em seu escritório com Madara, já se arrependia demais pela visão que demoraria a sair de sua mente.

          O reencontro dos irmãos — agora todos vestido, mas não menos envergonhados —, logo veio. Izuna havia planejado apenas passar algum tempo ao lado de Tobirama enquanto Madara resolvia o problema, que sabia que havia sido inventado apenas para que pudesse ver Hashirama. Mas não houve reclamação ou pedidos por mais detalhes, já que o próprio Izuna se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo com uma ideia parecida, acabando sendo o único a se exceder com o simples pensamento de apenas estar ao lado de Tobirama.

          A visita demorou mais do que o esperado, e os Uchiha não podiam adiar a partida por mais tempo. Estavam com poucos dias sobrando para a mudança para a vila que vinham construindo, e ainda havia muito o que resolver. Mas Hashirama não deixou que partissem imediatamente, alegando que havia se esquecido de mostrar algo a Madara, e após sorrir maliciosamente para ambos, arrastou o Uchiha, que encarava Tobirama com insistência, para longe dali.

          — Eles estão dando um momento para nós ou é impressão minha? — Izuna perguntou de maneira divertida ao se virar para o Senju, que balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro com a falta de discrição de seu irmão.

          — Seu irmão provavelmente quer me matar, não me dar um tempo para me despedir de você — Tobirama disse o que havia notado no olhar cortante de Madara, tão diferente do contente de Hashirama.

          Izuna apenas riu em resposta, e sem conseguir ficar longe por muito tempo, tocou a cintura do Senju com as mãos. Ele brincou ao perguntar em tom baixo se Tobirama estava com medo, e mais uma vez riu com a resposta silenciosa do olhar nervoso em sua direção. Mas todo o seu charme após um rápido beijo se foi, assim que os braços rodearam a cintura que até então era acariciada, e deitou a cabeça no ombro largo.

          Tobirama se sentiu incomodado com o jeito de Izuna, mas por algum tempo apenas retribuiu o abraço. Não era a primeira vez que o via de tal forma naquele último mês, e o mesmo sentimento passou por ele assim que teve a surpresa de recebê-lo em sua casa naquele dia, mas que logo fora esquecido por conta da saudade e a maneira que Izuna o tocava. Mas a sensação estava de volta, e Tobirama se preocupou novamente.

          — Algo aconteceu? — Ele enfim conseguiu perguntar. — Foi uma ótima surpresa vê-lo, mas, sei o quanto está ocupado essa semana.

          Izuna nunca deixava seu trabalho para depois, e sabia o quanto estava ansioso para morarem na mesma vila, então vê-lo deixando tudo de lado por quase um dia inteiro era estranho.

          — Preciso de um motivo além de saudade para querer te ver?

          — Não. Você nunca precisa, na verdade — Tobirama riu no final da última frase, se lembrando de todas as vezes que Izuna apenas quis vê-lo, sem motivos maiores que ficarem simplesmente juntos. Mas daquela vez era diferente. Ele podia sentir. — Eu só... tive uma sensação diferente. Eu não sei — o Senju deu de ombros.

          — Está preocupado? — A pergunta de Izuna saiu risonha ao se aconchegar ainda mais em seus braços.

          Tobirama quis responder positivamente, mas ele ainda tinha seus limites com a sinceridade e apenas apertou o abraço e acariciou as costas do Uchiha com mais intensidade. Mas Izuna sabia que aquele silêncio queria dizer que sim, estava preocupado, e não o culpou por isso. Sua visita não havia sido apenas por saudade; aquela era uma época difícil para ele, e normalmente a suportava sozinho, mas naquele ano, ter Tobirama ao seu lado parecia ser a única coisa que poderia acalmá-lo, e suas deduções se mostraram certas assim que o viu na banheira.

          — Você acha que consegue ir até a minha casa semana que vem? — Ele enfim disse o que queria há algum tempo. A visita era para fazer um convite, mas a saudade acabou desviando-o do assunto. — Sei que estará atarefado com a mudança, mas... eu queria ter você ao meu lado na sexta, deste jeito.

          Izuna apertou o abraço ao terminar de falar, e Tobirama ficou alerta.

          — Algo irá acontecer na sexta-feira?

          O Uchiha respirou fundo antes de afrouxar o aperto, logo o semblante calmo, mas com um fundo triste, pôde ser visto por Tobirama.

          — É o aniversário da morte da minha mãe — Izuna sorriu com tristeza. — Nós só vamos visitar o túmulo dela e voltar para casa. Não precisa ir, se não quiser. Só espere por mim em casa.

          — Eu vou — Tobirama respondeu rapidamente, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo em um primeiro momento, mas logo acalmando seu interior que queria poder voltar no tempo e evitar toda a tristeza que o belo homem à sua frente já passara e ainda tinha. — Se não se importarem em ter alguém como eu em um momento tão importante.

          O Senju coçou a nuca enquanto terminava de falar, querendo estar ao lado de Izuna, mas ciente do que _ele_  representava em um dia como aquele, e também levemente surpreso pelo convite.

          — É por ser importante que preciso de você — Izuna disse como se fosse óbvio.

          — Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

          — Eu sei — o Uchiha relaxou os ombros e suspirou, tocando a maçã do rosto de Tobirama. — Mas não deveria. Não se compare a ele, Tobirama. Sei que o respeitava, mas seu pai não chegava nem aos seus pés — o sorriso de Izuna enfim voltou sem a tristeza, e a caricia em seu rosto desceu para a nuca. — Não deveria se comparar com ninguém, na verdade. Seria injusto com o resto do mundo.

          — E se me comparasse a você?

          Izuna tocou a testa com a sua assim que alargou o sorriso.

          — Seria injusto com  _você_.

          Tobirama riu em tom baixo, e sua resposta para a provocação fora um longo beijo. Ao voltar a olhar nos olhos escuros que brilhavam em sua direção, Tobirama sentiu o peito se agitar como já havia acontecido tantas vezes. Ele sabia o que aquele olhar queria dizer; era o mesmo que o seu coração vinha gritando todos os dias, a todo momento, e não havia como ficar quieto quanto a isso.

          — Eu te amo — confessou em tom baixo e sem jeito. Sobre o peito, pôde sentir o coração de Izuna bater tão rápido quanto o seu, e seu bobo sorriso cresceu aos poucos juntamente com o que via à sua frente.

          As mãos de Izuna seguraram seu rosto com carinho, e um rápido beijo fora trocado entre ambos, para então Tobirama sentir o coração acelerar como nunca.

          — Eu te amo — Izuna enfim disse, ainda com os lábios encostados, prontos para se beijarem com paixão.

          Como antes, a despedida não foi rápida como o esperado, e ambos só conseguiram soltar os corpos um do outro quando Hashirama e Madara voltaram para eles, horas depois. Mas as mãos se recusaram a se aquietarem, mesmo quando os Senju acompanhavam os Uchiha até a saída. Os dedos de Tobirama e Izuna se tocavam, ás vezes se entrelaçando discretamente enquanto observavam seus irmãos com certa distância, ainda com receio de mostrar aos mais novos o que realmente acontecia entre eles. O que era um desperdício para os últimos minutos deles naquele dia, visto que há muito Tobirama e Izuna sabiam muito bem que eram apaixonados um pelo outro e estavam juntos.

          A despedida fez as mãos se soltarem enfim, e Izuna partiu com a promessa de Tobirama de se verem na sexta-feira.

          Tobirama nunca achou que um dia se sentiria tão incomodado vendo o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas vestes de Izuna se afastando dele como naquele fim de tarde. Mas ele não desviou os olhos, até mesmo quando os irmãos já não podiam ser vistos. Um suspiro escapou por seus lábios, já sentindo o aperto da saudade em seu peito, mas seu foco foi tomado quando ouviu um pigarrear ao lado.

          — Faz muito tempo?

          O Senju de cabelos claros suspirou outra vez ao ouvir a pergunta e se encostou no batente da porta. Ele já esperava que, apesar da vergonha inicial, Hashirama iria querer saber de certos detalhes.

          — Algum tempo.

          — Foi o motivo de ter aceito a parceria? — A segunda pergunta saiu ainda mais curiosa, e Tobirama se segurou para não rir de seu irmão tão previsível.

          — Por estarmos juntos? — Perguntou o que já sabia ao olhar para Hashirama, que assentiu. — Não. Mas... — ele suspirou outra vez, incomodado em ter que dizer aquilo justo para seu irmão. — Vai soar um pouco egoísta, mas, em partes foi por ele. Ou por mim — Tobirama deu de ombros enquanto diminuía o tom de voz e desviava o olhar. — Eu só quero deixá-lo a salvo. De todas as formas possíveis.

          — Isso foi inesperado — Hashirama riu sem jeito, mas Tobirama pôde ver um toque de malícia em seu olhar, o que o fez revirar os olhos.

          — Da próxima vez, bata na porta, An-chan, ou pode ver algo ainda mais constrangedor.

          Tobirama se desencostou do batente e enfim sorriu ao ver seu irmão tropeçar nas palavras, sendo tomado por completo pela vergonha. Seus lábios se puxaram ainda mais ao dar as costas para entrar na casa, vendo que aquela seria sua arma para se vingar da falta de tato de Hashirama, que apesar de enxerido, tinha seus limites.

          — Imagine como se sentiria se fossem eu e Izuna entrando no seu quarto e o vendo com Madara. Não seria muito bom, não é?

          Ele se virou a tempo de ver o rosto do líder dos Senju tão vermelho quanto o cachecol que estava usando, e deixou uma curta risada escapar quando foi seguido pela casa enquanto escutava as perguntas envergonhadas de Hashirama, que finalmente percebeu que seu irmão sabia sobre ele e Madara.

          Apesar de toda a provocação, Tobirama se sentiu aliviado por enfim não esconder o que sabia, mas sua agitação interna não passou ao marcar mais um dia passado no calendário e contar os que faltavam para ver Izuna mais uma vez.


End file.
